Existe un lugar en Kyoto
by Lionel'di Ange
Summary: Una promesa, un encuentro temprano y una elección diferente, ¿podría esto cambiar el futuro y las expectativas de Hikigaya Hachiman? Su vida jamás será igual. Un sitio distante, dos personas distinta y una única verdad. ¿Podrá distinguir cual es la realidad tras los sucesos de su pasado distante y su futuro inmediato? El amor y las traiciones siempre van de la mano.
1. Inesperadamente diferente

Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que soy un gran fan de Oregairu y ya me he leído casi todos los Fict de este sitio web. Por lo que ahora publicaré una historia llena de drama y romance. Agradezco sus comentarios, sea en inglés o español. (no usaré la raya "──" en este fict ya que no es costumbre para otros verlas)

By reader in English, I hope translate my fict to English, so, we need some people help me. Are you interest in that way? Send me a PM. My English not is very good, for that reason I need help.

Prólogo

No soy dueño de Oregairu.

 **Inesperadamente Diferente**

 _¿Una promesa?_

Veo a una chica de cabello indistinto, no recuerdo su cara ni su voz exactamente, pero está allí detrás de un árbol en algún lugar. Está de espalda y no veo su rostro, el viento sacude los pétalos de los cerezos del lugar y veo que su largo pelo se agita. Y entonces, unas palabras vienen a mi mente.

 _"Te estaré esperando, aunque todos te olviden yo nunca te olvidaré. Siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar qué"._

Un recuerdo vago a decir verdad. Ah sí, me quedé dormido otra vez mientras iba en el tren con destino a mi horripilante situación escolar. Aun voy en mi primer año de secundaria, mi vida se ha vuelto un vaivén de emociones con cosas del amor, comenzando desde la primaria. Todos me ven como un delincuente y a quién le importa realmente eso, pues a mí no. Es culpa de la sociedad.

 _"Amor"._ Que palabra tan vacía. La gente busca solamente usar ese estereotipo para no sentirse solos, incluso la amistad es una zona peligrosa que usan los más populares para mantenerte a raya lo que le incomoda. Dicen ser tus amigos, amigos de todos pero, simplemente se guía por lo superficial.

Veo que la gente pasa junto a mí charlando amablemente. Los pétalos de los cerezos de esta plaza anuncian que estamos en primavera, una época donde florecen emociones. Vaya forma de malgastar el tiempo. Paro en mi camino a clase y me siento en una banca distante observando con indiferencia a los transeúntes, algunos me ven y huyen. Mis ojos muestran indiferencias, son de tamaño mediano más no son para asustarse. Oh, ya recuerdo, son compañeros de clases que saben de 'mi reputación'. Suspiro como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer y visualizo de nuevo a mí alrededor viendo otra vez toda esa habladuría de la que suele conversar la gente en su juventud, cosas sobre vivirla al máximo. Simplemente, los Raijuu son unas criaturas extrañas.

 _"Amigos"_

Una palabra que se usa para decir quiénes una relación estrecha con alguien más, solo es otro estereotipo que la sociedad dicta para determinar lo que la misma palabra ella significa:

 _Sociedad = Unión de personas con un interés común. Mi definición de amigo va más allá, pero eso no importa ahora._

Me levanto y miro a mí alrededor caminando tranquilamente por la acera viendo la hora en un reloj, distinguiendo que voy a llegar tarde a mi turno de la mañana me apresuro para llegar, por lo que tomo el paso peatonal con otras personas que camina junto a mí ignorando mi existencia.

Tengo que tomar algunos más, y para colmo dejé mi bici en casa por falta de repuesto. Tallé mis ojos por la falta de sueño reparador y comencé a caminar de nuevo, estaba cerca ahora de mi destino y me veía ahora en una calle desolada en una cuesta que dividía la entrada de mi secundaria a otra subalterna.

De pronto en la intercepción veo un camión acercase a mí por lo que obviamente me aparto. Sin embargo, alguien más no lo ha escuchado.

"¡Ey!" digo por instinto pero no recibo respuesta alguna.

Mi oyente parece ignorarme, lleva audífonos.

Me fijé bien y noté que era una chica linda, pero no tenía que pensar en ello. Rápidamente corrí hacia donde estaba y la tomé por el brazo apresurando el paso, sacándola de camino y evitando el peligro.

"Oei" refunfuñó molesta por el contacto físico. Sin embargo, cuando vio que la quité del camino por el camión dejó escapar un murmullo que no escuché.

"Deberías tener más cuidado", digo y tomo mi bolsa para luego seguir mí camino, no le presté mucha atención a su apariencia y decidí seguir mi rumbo. Quizás trató de decirme algo pero iba tarde así que no la escuché.

Como siempre, a la entrada de la secundaria la gente que pasa por mi lado, se aparta inmediatamente o simplemente me ignoran. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda mi personalidad evasiva, una chica me saluda en cuanto paso por el pasillo principal que lleva directo a mi salón de clase.

"Hola Hikigaya" me volteo a ver quién es el que me llama hacia atrás ya que no sentí que alguien me seguía.

"Oh, Orimoto" digo sin mucho ánimo, dándole un típico saludo de mi parte. "Yo".

"Que hilarante, Hikigaya", rió. Sus ojos marrones combinado con su cabello y carisma la hacían ser muy sobresaliente entre las chica de mi grado.

"¿Deseas algo?", pregunto confundido ya que ni siquiera me había hablado antes.

"Hilarante", vuelve a reír. ¿Acaso no se cansa de esa palabra? Ha hablado apenas unos minutos y ya la usado más de dos veces, creo. "solo quería saludarte, sabes". Me dijo con una sonrisa antes de seguir adelante a la misma clase a la que voy, yo la seguí de lejos para evitar que hubiera malentendidos.

A decir verdad, no me importan mucho los rumores pero son fastidioso que la gente susurre a tus espaldas hablando de ti, hubiera sido unos años atrás me hubiera molestado pero ahora es diferente. Seguí y me senté en mi puesto sacando una novela ligera sin mucho que hacer hasta que llegara el Sensei, fue así hasta el final del día por lo que decidí tomar mis cosas e irme del sitio. No lo aguanto.

"Oh, Hikagaya", ¿soy yo o parece que mi nombre se ha vuelto trillado esta mañana, no? Me doy la vuelta y es otra vez Orimoto, ¿qué quiere esta vez? "Es Hilarante no responder con un qué ni siquiera, ¿sabías?"

"¿Qué?" dijo ya cansado de que me siga molestando, me quiero ir a casa.

"Solo quería saber si me puedes ayudar con algo" contestó haciendo que me confundiera y ella prosiguiera con su explicación, "quiero que acompañes al centro comercial a comprar algo" yo sigo confundido, pero me pica la curiosidad.

"¿Por qué yo?" pregunto sin muchas vueltas.

"Es que, como siempre te veo leyendo, seguro podrías ayudarme a comprar un libro". Ah, con que era eso. Un libro, suspiro largo para luego seguir caminando e ignorándola un poco. "¿No me vas a responder?".

"No lo sé, ésta semana estoy ocupado" medio mentí, pero ella se alegró por un momento. ¿A caso le di alguna esperanza para que ese brillo en sus ojos apareciera? Seguro si Komachi estuviera aquí me daría un pulgar arriba dándome su aprobación.

"Eso es un tal vez, entonces" dijo mientras pasaba por el frente mío y seguía de largo. "Nos ponemos de acuerdo para la semana siguiente" dijo antes de cruz por la puerta principal y desaparecer.

"Que rayos", no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. Supongo que tendré que más que pensar cuando llegue a mi casa esta tarde, y así fue. Salí de la institución y caminé hacia afuera por la intercepción que hablamos antes y algo me llamó la atención. Había alguien recostado de la pared como si estuviera esperando por alguna persona, caminé de largo por unos minutos hasta que escuché una voz que resonó detrás de mí.

"Oi, no te enseñaron que es malo no saludar a la gente", vaya actitud agresiva. Vi por todos lados pero no encontré nada así que seguí caminando. "¿A caso estás ciego o me ignoras?" preguntó esa voz dándome cuenta que era la persona que estaba recostada de la pared en la intercepción, llevaba el uniforme de la otra escuela que quedaba por el camino derecho en ese lugar. Si mal no recuerdo, era la secundaria de Serin.

"Ah disculpa, ¿necesitas algo de mí?" pregunté a esa persona aun extrañado, no la reconocía. La sombra del árbol en aquella puesta de sol a penas dejaba que viera bien su rostro, si esto no me estuviera pasando ahora mismo, pensaría que es la escena donde el chico conoce a la heroína en su juego de citas e inicia su ruta. Raro, me pellizqué la mano y me di de cuenta que era la vida real así que no tuve más remedio y me acerqué a donde estaba.

"En realidad estás ciego", dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de caminar ante mí. Mientras lo hacía decidí detenerme para mantener distancia, había escuchado de ladrones que esperan a su víctima, los engañan para luego robarlos. Sin embargo, no pensé que fuera una chica quien estuviera viéndome directamente. ¿También las contratan para este tipo de trabajo? ¿A caso esta gente no tiene dignidad hoy día?

"Disculpa que lo pregunte, pero, ¿te conozco?" digo aun si poder ver bien su rostro. En cuanto sale por fin de la sombra del árbol logro visualizar un cabello rizado de color amarillo. Era una chica que llevaba una falda corta, una camisa con el sello de Serin y cargaba su teléfono jugando para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo y darme la cara. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenían apariencia de ser una persona dominante.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó haciendo que me rascara la nunca.

"No te había visto, además, es raro que la gente me hable". Razono para mí siendo en parte una gran verdad.

"Esta mañana, camión" dijo tres palabras haciendo que cayera en una profunda confusión. "En verdad, ¿no lo recuerdas?" dijo haciendo que me pusiera a recapitular en lo que sucedió en la mañana. A ver, me levanté tarde por haber quedado hasta altas horas de la noche despierto, comí la comida de Komachi y la dejé en la escuela. Pasé en tren porque no conseguí mi bicicleta y en el camino a mi escuela saqué del camino a una chica, llegué y todos me ignoraron. Orimoto me saludó… Ah, espera. Salvé una chica. Claro, debe ser ella.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que me di cuenta de que me acordé de ella y sonrió.

"Gracias" dijo tratando de saber mi nombre.

"Hikigaya Hachiman" le mencioné haciendo que volviera hablar.

"Gracias Hikigaya" me dijo antes de darse la vuelta. "Miura Yumiko" expresó caminando en la misma dirección a donde iba yo.

"Vas hacia allá" traté de que sonara como una pregunta. Ella asintió y comencé a caminar en la misma dirección. "Yo también vivo hacia allá", por alguna razón no sentí rechazo ni nada por el estilo, es más, era como la conociera desde hace mucho como para sentirme a gusto con su presencia.

Caminamos un rato haciendo comentarios triviales acerca de la escuela, ella me preguntó cómo era mi secundaria y quienes iban en ella. Luego me preguntó el porqué ingresé allí y luego ella me respondió las mismas preguntas.

"Es un lugar tranquilo, la gente es amable y social conmigo" hizo una pausa antes de seguir con la repuesta a la otra pregunta, "la razón por la que entré allí fue por una persona" me dijo a sabiendas de que podía ser un chico o una amiga. Suspiré, al menos sus respuestas fueron más nutridas que las simples mías. Claro que responder, 'bien' y 'quedaba cerca a mi casa', era más que aburrido.

Ella se detuvo viendo que habíamos llegado a su casa. Era un sitio grande comparado con mi casa, mi pequeño hogar.

"Mi padre es abogado", oh, así que por eso ella es agresiva. Gajes de la industria, supongo.

"Ya veo" dejé una simple repuesta a su declaración. "Tu casa no está lejos de la mía, ciertamente". Dije sin ninguna intención oculta.

"¿Vives cerca?" me preguntó.

"A unas cuadras de acá" le contesté.

"Entiendo", ¿ah? ¿Qué es lo que entiende? Seguro que no había ningún significado especial en mis palabras, eso es innegable. "Normalmente no me gusta estar sola en casa, ya que mi padre no llega por sus viajes continuos por su trabajo. Y mi madre, ella a veces llega de madrugada y vuelve a salir por lo que estoy sola. Ella es doctora", terminó de decir.

"Bueno, mis padres también trabajan hasta tarde y a penas los veo" ella sintió que estábamos en el mismo barco, "pero tengo a Komachi".

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Arroz?" río haciendo que la quedara viendo algo molesto. Nadie ofende a mi hermanita pequeña y se sale con la suya.

"Es mi hermana pequeña". Ella soltó una expresión de haber comprendido a lo que me refería.

"Es bueno no estar solo, aunque sea tu familia". Por algún motivo me sentí mal por ella ya que dada su situación, podía ser un solitario peor que yo. Sin embargo, ella no lo era. Sentía curiosidad, tenía un aire similar al mío pero alegre. ¿Cómo lo logró? ¿Magia?

"Se está haciendo tarde, mejor entro", dijo ella de repente para romper el silencio incomodo que se formó tras haber dicho lo último.

"Tienes razón" dije para seguir caminando, sin embargo, algo me dijo que volteara y así lo hice. Ella estaba tratando de abrir la puerta cuando vio que me di vuelta, era algo incomodo verla a la cara por lo que miré hacia abajo tratando de desviar la mirada. "M-Me gustó hablar contigo" dijo con mis orejas rojas por la vergüenza de decir todo aquello.

Levanté mi rostro y mi interlocutor no escapaba de la misma manera, estaba algo colorada y volteó su rostro para luego decir algo. "A-A mi también", respiró fondo y siguió. "Pero ya estoy enamorada de alguien" me dijo evitando malentendidos, como si hubiera tratado de llamar su atención.

"Ok, nos vemos" al parecer mis palabras irrelevantes y sin ningún interés en ella hicieron que me dijera algo.

"Gracias nuevamente por lo de hoy", no volteé pero alcé mi mano en señal de que la había escuchado y aunque no sabía que expresión tenía exactamente, podía sentir una risilla detrás de mí y lo lejos.

" _Hasta mañana, Hikio"_

* * *

Hola, si llegaste hasta acá y te gustó, deja tu comentario. Conviérteme en tus favoritos y sígueme


	2. Sin embargo, algunas cosas no cambian

No soy dueño de Oregairu.

Espero que les guste la lectura, estaré actualizando semanalmente (espero) para todos los que lean.

Además, si les gustó, dejen un comentario. Es bueno saber cómo es recibido su escrito para los autores, queridos lectores.

* * *

 **Sin embargo, algunas cosas no cambian**

Literatura

Sí, muchos la despreciarían pero yo no soy así. Soy un asiduo lector que enriquece su vocabulario para ofender cínicamente a los demás, pero no es así realmente. Verán, cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, realmente no me gustaba mucho leer. Un día, una maestra se me acercó y me dio un libro. Realmente pensé que era así, resulta ser que me lo estaba entregando para que lo devolviera a la biblioteca por ella. Pero mientras iba en el camino logré echarle una ojeada y a leerlo página por página hasta que me perdí. Llegué a la biblioteca y lo pedí para mi lectura y con algo de suerte me lo dieron.

"Oni-chan, levántate" escuchó que toca mi puerta mi querida hermana, estaba por levantarme de no ser porque tengo ojeras y ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Con tal, esa ya era mi rutina. Decidí ir al baño y tallarme los ojos tratando de que se me borrara esas marcas horrendas para luego bajar a comer.

"Oni-chan", ahí está esa cara de preocupación. "¿Te quedaste despierto otra vez escribiendo?" me preguntó molesta ya que había pasado dos noche por lo mismo.

"Komachi" hice un largo bostezo, señal de que aun quiero dormir. "Cuando llega la inspiración hay que aprovecharla, entiendes" le dije esperando que comprendieras.

"Lo entiendo, pero si sigues así no podrás encontrar novia" Otra vez con eso, vaya que le preocupa que me quede como un solitario para siempre. _Komachi, tu Oni-chan te tiene a ti._

"Siscon", dijo mientras caminaba adelante.

"¿Ah?" no recuerdo haber dicho eso en voz alta, bueno, debo seguir con mi comida. Ella la puso allí y solo restaba dar las "Gracias por la comida" y empezar comer. Ah sí, como venía contándoles, desde que comenzó a gustarme la lectura empecé a nutrirme literariamente e incluso comencé a escribir algunos proyectos en una laptop que conseguí de mis padres por haberme graduado de la primaria. "Me voy Komachi", le menciono antes de salir por la puerta tras haber comido y ahora vestido. Ella seguro se está bañando.

"Que te vaya bien, Oni-chan" me desea suerte, como si yo la necesitara. Salí y comencé a caminar tranquilamente, tomar la estación de trenes me ahorraría 15 minutos a pie pero decidí que hacer un poco de ejercicio no estaba mal, después de todo. No tardé mucho cuando me encontré de nuevo al frente de la casa de Miura, pero no la vi por el lugar. Tampoco era como si me interesara que estuviera afuera.

"Hikio" ¿Ah? De seguro fue otra persona que llamaron, seguí adelante ignorando el peligro de mi acción. "Hikio, no me ignores. Es de mala educación"

Finalmente me di cuenta que al que me llamaba era a mí, cuando volteé allí estaba una diosa jadeando tras haber corrido algunos metros para alcanzarme. Supongo que aun no me acostumbro a que me diga así, pero, ¿por qué empezó a llamarme así y cuándo?

"Deberías hacer ejercicio más a menudo" dije y ella se molestó.

"Cállate, eso pasa por no esperarme" contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

"Pues, deberías haber pronunciado bien mi apellido por lo menos" dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación. "Además, ¿qué es eso de Hikio? ¿Es que no te acuerdas como es que me llamo?"

"Que tiene, es más fácil de decir" me dijo con indiferencia caminando por el frente mío siguiendo adelante hasta que se detuvo y se giró para preguntarme. "¿No vienes?"

"¿Ah? Es mejor que no caminemos juntos, pueden confundirme con un acosador o un violador" dije tratando de igualar el paso.

"Que pesimista, además, es tu culpa que te confunda. Deberías mostrar una sonrisa, por lo menos" me dijo mientras ella misma reía ante mi falta de positivismo.

"La sociedad tiene la culpa" no estaba tan mal, ella tiene la culpa de todos modos de todos los problemas.

"Si, si" dijo mientras jugaba con sus rizos. "Aún así deberías darte la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez" me dijo mientras parecía ocurrírsele una idea. "Ya sé, te haré sacar una sonrisa. Esa será mi meta y una de las forma en cómo agradecerte". Basta, ¿ya no lo hiciste? Si te empeñas.

Giré para ver que ya estábamos cerca, ya van dos semanas que tiendo a encontrarme con esta joven en la calle. O está por allí divagando o me alcanza, es peor que Orimoto. Ahora, hablando de ella, nunca me comentó nada acerca de la salida a comprar el libro. Bueno, ella es la interesada.

"Aquí nos separamos otra vez, nos vemos más tarde Hikio" me dijo como lo había hecho estas últimas dos semanas al llegar a esa intercepción donde hay dos caminos, uno a mi escuela secundaria y el otro a la de ella.

"Adiós", creo que debo tratar de hacer algo con esa chica o terminaré enamorándome de ella. Aunque dijo que ya tenía a alguien, me imagino que fue la persona por la que ingresó a esa institución.

Mientras dialogaba internamente, llegué nuevamente al pasillo central que daba a mi salón de clase encontrándome con que Orimoto hablaba con sus amigas y luego se acercó a saludarme.

"Buenos día, Hikigaya" dijo menando los ojos acercándose más a mí. Mujer guarda tu distancia me vas a dar un infarto este día. Sin embargo, sus ojos café no dejaban de penetrar en mí y fue entonces cuando traté de recomponerme.

"Yo" dije retrocediendo un poco. Un tanto más y muero antes de llegar a mi primera clase, que lástima por los que me odian.

"Hilarante como siempre, Hikigaya, ¿qué clase de saludo es ese?" me dijo entre risas. "Pero por lo menos me deja que te hable", mujer, si no tengo otra opción. Si no fuere el caso, con gusto te ignoraría pero eres demasiado impertinente.

"Un saludo ergonómico", al parecer dije una palabra que no entendía, su cara de confusión total era claramente muestra de ello. "Un saludo ahorrador de energía" traté de reformular mis palabras para que la entendieran.

"Hilarante, porque no dijiste eso". Oye, ya me empiezo a preguntar si sabes que significa esa palabra. Ahora que lo menciono, yo tampoco me acuerdo, lo anotaré para buscarlo en mi diccionario cuando llegue. "¿Eh, Hikigaya?"

"¿Ah?" dije viendo que ahora me miraba extraño.

"Es que parecías estar en otro mundo", claro, estaba en mi mundo ideal. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no molestar a la gente cuando está en su lugar feliz, Orimoto? Suspiro y ella parece acordarse de algo nuevamente. "Ah, ahora que recuerdo. Estás libre éste fin de semana". Ah, lo del libro seguro. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema en que acepte, ya que, técnicamente, no es una cita. ¿O sí?

"Okey, entonces espérame en la estación de tren que está cerca de aquí. Hay un centro comercial con una nueva librería que me gustaría visitar para ver si hallo ese libro". Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que sonara la campana. "Tu celular" ella prácticamente me lo arrebató cuando lo saqué.

"Oe" dije viendo que habían violado mi privacidad.

"Oh, no pensé que tuvieras a alguien más que tu familia Hikagaya registrado en tu teléfono. Pensé que iba a ser la primera, pero veo que tienes otro contacto acá". Oh, ¿de que habla? Si mal no recuerdo, solo tengo el número de mi casa, el de mis padres y el de Komachi. ¿Qué hay de malo con ello? ¿Confundió a Komachi con otra persona? Bueno, no pasó mucho cuando me devolvió mi teléfono.

"Es tarde, vamos a entrar".

Y así fue como pasaron las horas de clase, almuerzo y llegó el final del día. Orimoto se despidió de mí antes de irse con sus amigas quienes parecían charlar alegremente. Ignorando aquello, procedí a caminar a las afuera de instituto encontrándome con la misma persona recostada en el mismo lugar casi escondida.

* * *

"Yo", ¿cuántas veces he dicho lo mismo hoy?

"Ya nos habíamos visto en la mañana, idiota". Sí, eso lo sé tonta. Pero no sé realmente como iniciar una conversación y ni me interesa así que valora lo que hago, ¡por dios!

"Sí, si" digo mientras empiezo a caminar y ella se coloca a mi lado. Extrañamente ya me acostumbre a caminar con alguien, mejor dicho, con una chica a mi lado. Cualquiera que me viera con Miura diría algo como 'imposible, ¿Hikigaya? No, eso es más que imposible es improbable'. Sí, como si ellos supieran la diferencia entre esas palabras. Como sea, ya íbamos cerca de la casa de la rubia de ojos verdes, que ni cuenta me di que el tiempo se nos fue hablando y conversando acerca de cosas triviales.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" me preguntó. Dios, no saben que no debes molestar a una persona cuando está en su lugar feliz. Sin embargo, no puedo demostrar mi rabia porque siento que su mirada me está quemando.

"Algo, me perdí un poco pensando en lo que iba a cenar" le dije mientras trataba de sonar convincente y al parecer, me creyó.

Al llegar nuevamente a la casa de Miura, las luces estaban apagadas. Otra vez. Iban dos semanas seguidas y ella estaba comiendo sola en una casa enorme, eso era algo que hasta mi me costaría en mi inmensa soledad.

"Oye, Miura" traté de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"Si, Hikio" Oh, vamos, ya deja de decirme así. A penas llevamos dos semanas hablando, quizás nunca debí salvarte. Bueno, eso me hubiera convertido en un homicida involuntario así que tendría que ir a un santuario a purificarme para que no me persiguiera el alma vagante de una doncella. "Hikio", o suena escalofriante. "Hikio", sí, esa voz sería terriblemente buena para asustar a cualquiera. "¡HIKIO!".

"Aléjate espíritu inmundo" dije por inercia.

"¡¿A quién le dijiste espíritu inmundo?!", diablos, su voz sonaba como si hubiera salido del séptimo circulo del infierno.

"Nada, solo que me acordé de algo que leí en la mañana" me disculpé rascándome la nuca. "Ah sí", ya me recordé que le iba a decir algo.

"Entonces" me exigió ya molesta por tenerla esperando.

"S-Sabes", esto es algo difícil. "Si quieres comer en mi casa para que no te sientas sola, no hay problema. Allá está Komachi" suspiré mientras caminaba adelante a una distancia algo segura por si acaso trataba de golpearme.

"Oh, no pensé que me dirías algo así". ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Sabes Miura, algunas veces puedo ser amable. Que tanto te sorprende, si apenas hemos hablado algunas semanas. Esperé el rechazo pero nunca llegó. Más bien sentí que algo paso y se colocó a mi lado. "Está bien, pero yo cocinaré. No quiero creer que puedas superar mi habilidad culinaria, además, es lo menos que puedo hacer porque me dejes ir a cenar a tu casa"

"No hay problema", me tocaba cocina, así que es comida gratis… por decirlo de algún modo y lo solitarios no rechazamos eso.

Así fue como seguimos caminando solo para desviarnos a un supermercado para abastecernos de provisiones para el plato que Miura iba a cocinar. Tras haberlo hecho y haber recibido algunas miradas inquisitivas llegamos a mi casa.

"Disculpa" dije y ella se mostró confundida. "Me disculpo por hacer que la gente comenzara a susurrar cosas inquisitivas e inequívocas acerca de nuestra presencia".

"Dices por los chismes y 'el qué dirán', si es por eso, olvídalo". Oh, esta chica pareció captar mi dificultosa oración y responderme en términos simple. Aún así, yo volví a preguntar la razón. Quería escucharla antes de entrar a casa. "Simple, no me importa lo que diga la gente. Mi vida y lo que hago, solo yo tengo derecho a decidir cómo vivir y con quién hacerla". Oh, eso sonó como una declaración de amor.

"Pero no malinterpretes" me dijo rápidamente que notó su error y fingió una tos seca para recobrar su postura.

"No hay problemas" dije con algo de risillas. Y me reí más cuando infló sus cachetes haciendo resaltar unas pequeñas y minúsculas pecas cerca de sus ojos. Eran tan minúsculas y se podía ocultar con el maquillaje que no lo había notado, seguro fue por el tiempo desde que se lo untó que logré verlo. Abrí la puerta y me dejé saber que había llegado.

"Estoy en casa", dijo también por inercia la chica de ojos verdes avergonzándose un poco luego de acordarse de que no era su casa sino la mía.

"Oni-chan, llegaste" dijo Komachi sentada en el sillón de la cocina leyendo una revista de moda sin notar mucho la presencia de la otra fémina en la habitación. "Sabes que te toca cocinar y llegas tarde, no tienes remedio" dijo con su típica forma de rechazo a mí persona en cuanto algo le disgustaba.

"Lo siento, yo fui quien lo retrasé" respondió Miura haciendo que Komachi rápidamente se levantara y la viera.

"Ara, ¿estoy soñando?" dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en su boca pensativamente. "Oni-chan trajo a la casa a una chica linda que le haría la cena, ¿hummm?" pasó al menos un minuto en esa posición para luego saltar de alegría. "Estoy tan feliz por ti Oni-chan, nunca pensé que traerías a una chica a casa durante la secundaria. Pensé en que lo harías en la universidad o quizás en la preparatoria".

"Y eso, ¿por qué?" preguntó Miura algo desubicada en la situación.

"Es que Oni-chan quiere ser marido de casa, quiere trabajar desde aquí mientras hace las labores de la mujer en el matrimonio y así dormir, evitar salir al sol y esas cosas" Oh, Komachi, no exageres.

"¿Así que eso es así?" dijo algo impresionada.

"Tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabes?" dije tratando de buscar compresión. Komachi, eres muy linda y todo, pero a veces provoca amordazarte.

"Cómo cuales" dijo algo sarcástica, sabía que de esta no podría salir vivo.

"Poder estar pendiente, 24/7 del cuidado de los niños y sus problemas". Eso es, buena jugada Hachiman, de seguro podrás quitártela de encima con eso.

"Tienes un punto" supuse que iba a tratar de seguir debatiendo eso, por lo que cambié de tema.

"Bueno, deja ayudarte con eso" tomo sus bolsas y la coloco en la cocina. Luego Komachi me mira y algo preocupado sigo de largo evitando su observación inquisitiva.

"Hikigaya Komachi, soy la hermana menor de Oni-chan" dijo entre risas.

"Miura Yumiko" pronunció su nombre iluminando los ojos de mi pequeña hermana.

"¿Te puedo llamar Yumi-onesan o Yumiko-nee-san?", al parecer a Komachi le agradaba la idea de una hermana mayor, e increíblemente, a Miura la de una hermana menor.

"Sí, con mucho gusto puedes decirme Yumi-nee-san", era la primera vez que podía verla alegre más allá de lo que solía aparentar. No había rastro de algo superficial, era, como decirlo, ¿genuino? Decidí dejarles que compartieran ese lindo momento en tanto me bañaba y cambiaba. Cuando regresé me encontré con que las dos estaban cocinando, por lo que decidí tomar mis audífonos y comenzar a escribir donde me quedé ayer. Pero, no encontré mi laptop.

"Oi, Komachi, ¿sabes dónde está mi laptop?" le pregunté en cuanto volví a bajar.

"Acá Oni-chan bruto" me respondió señalando la mesa entre los muebles.

"No tienes porque insultar a tu Oni-chan, Komachi". Ella a veces podía ser fastidiosa pero éramos hermanos, eso se arreglaba siempre. Me había podido soportar todo este tiempo, así que se lo debo a veces que haga algo así. Con tal que no se vuelva una costumbre.

Visualicé mi laptop y me coloqué mis audífonos a la vez que comenzaba a escribir. Mientras lo hacía mi tiempo pasó y ni cuenta me di que me llamaba para comer. Miura ya había terminado preparar Sushi, espera, ¿Sushi? ¿Cuándo compramos pescado? Vi el plato tratando de ver que fuera comestible por lo que lo puyé varias veces para ver si era seguro para comer.

"Oye, mi comida no es venenosa". Al parecer se molestó por mi comentario. Okey, okey. Debo colocar una nota mental para evitar que sucedan esas cosas.

Nunca critiques la comida de una rubia, anotado.

"Ah, solo es que no recuerdo haber comprado pescado". Expresé claramente la idea que pasaba por mi mente.

"Eso no es pescado, es mi plato especial secreto" dijo ella claramente orgullosa. Claro, ahora recuerdo que ella siempre cocinaba en su casa para ella debido a que sus padres no estaban. Quizás comenzó a experimentar como lo hacía ese pelirrojo de Shokugeki no Soma, oh ese anime me animó a aprender a cocinar.

"Ya veo", me obligué a pensar que las apariencias no importan. Ese era la idea que estaba pregonando Miura hoy con sus acciones y su comida. "Gracias por la comida", tan pronto como probé el primer bocado mi boca se llenó mil sabores.

"¿Y qué tal?" preguntó esperando una repuesta.

"Yumi-nee-san" llamó Komachi atrayendo la atención a sí misma con una cara muy emocionada, algo me decía que esto no iba para bien. Según yo. "te gustaría venir a cenar todos los días, por lo que me has contado prácticamente vives sola, así que aquí más nunca lo estarás". Los ojos de Miura se llenaron de unas lágrimas leves que pude ver pero que decidí ignorar "tu comida es la mejor".

"Sí". Confirmé que no había problemas con eso, además, si no fuere por Komachi, era posible que le pidiera que se casara conmigo. Vaya, casi cometo otro error como ese.

"Claro" ella estaba muy feliz, "pero me quedaría a dormir contigo ya que no sé que haría Hikio conmigo a solas".

"¿Ah?" ¿De dónde salió esa personalidad Tsundere? Diablos, uno nunca conoce a la gente como cree que la puede conocer. Bueno, no es como si lleváramos mucho tiempo viéndonos como para ser amigos, como ya dije anteriormente, tengo una definición diferente de lo que es un amigo para mí. "Como sea" ignoro eso y llevo mi plato a la cocina y Miura me dice que lo deje que ella se encargará de eso.

Con libre de obligaciones, sigo escribiendo en mi laptod. A decir verdad, llevo casi 700 páginas de lo que he escrito. Mientras lo hago, no me doy cuenta de que alguien me observa ni cuánto tiempo ha estado allí haciéndolo.

"Oh, Hikio". Dios mío, Miura, respeta la privacidad de las personas. "No sabía que eras bueno escribiendo, por lo que he leído es muy bueno. ¿Por qué no lo vendes?"

"No sabía que leías, como siempre te la pasas en tu teléfono" digo como repuesta al primer dato que me hizo recordar tras haber iniciado su conversación conmigo. "Pero, no, no lo había pensado".

"Deberías pensarlo, eres muy bueno haciendo. Además, no era tu sueño trabajar desde tu casa, es una buena oportunidad". A decir verdad, tenía mucha razón con eso.

"¿Te refieres a una editorial?" pregunto y ella saca su teléfono. "Creo que sería bueno, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo poder llegar a una ni lo que necesito"

"No te preocupes por eso, déjalo en mis manos". Sus ojos brillaron y sa cara mostró una sonrisa que me decía algo como: 'yo lo resuelvo'. Marcó en su teléfono y llamó a alguien. "Tío, sabes, necesito un favor tuyo."

Tan pronto como terminó su llamada, ella me dio un pulgar arriba extrañamente. Al parecer había conseguido una cita para verme con editor, su tío le debía un favor. Estoy seguro que seré un hombre muerto si pregunto por qué le debe un favor por lo que me quedaré callado. Tomé su declaración como una muestra sincera de amistad, quizás ella y yo podríamos ser amigos.

"Gracias, Miura". Obviamente fue algo muy sincero de mi parte, era la primera vez que sonreía sinceramente desde hace tiempo. Ella al parecer se sonrojó cuando vio aquello y desvió la mirada.

"De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas escribiendo?"

"A ver, desde los 7 años de edad" ella pareció atragantarse con una galleta que se estaba comiendo y no me compartió, eso pasa con las personas mezquinas Miura, deberías aprender que eso se llama Karma. "A parte de este, tengo como unos 21 escrito que he revisado a medida que mejoro en mi formar de narrar y escribir o describir los desenlaces de las tramas"

"No creí que alguien pudiera hacer algo así a tan corta edad" me dijo como si estuviera halagando, ¿lo estaba haciendo, no? La cosa es que es difícil cuando tratas con mujeres pues un simple insulto pudiera ser un cumplido. Aunque pareciera ilógico, es una realidad innegable.

"Puedo llegar a sorprenderte"

"De todos modos, hay que comprarte ropa y algunas cosas para la entrevista. ¿Estás libre esté fin de semana" iba a decir que sí, pero recordé que _Orimoto quería que la acompañara a comprar un libro._

"Estoy ocupado", dije sin dar muchas explicaciones, pero como siempre, _mi hermana tenía que empezar con su interrogatorio._

"Ah, sí, ¿con qué Oni-chan?"

"Voy a ir a acompañar a alguien a comprar un libro" expliqué, pero siguió indagando.

"¿Él o ella?" Oh vamos Komachi, no me hagas decirlo. "Oni-chan".

Estaba cachado, no puedo mentirle a Komachi. Me prometí a no hacerlo después que sucedió ese incidente y jamás intenté volver a hacerlo.

"Ella" entonces, el aire se volvió algo tenso en la habitación. "Creo que la calefacción se averió, ¿no creen?"

"Oni-chan, no trates de cambiar el tema. ¿Tienes una cita, no?" dijo ella inquisitivamente, aunque la última parte ella parecía algo contenta.

"Komachi, no es una cita."

"Hikio, el que un chico y una chica salgan juntos, aunque sea una excusa de la chica, significa que están en una cita" dijo Miura. Oye, porque pareces que estás algo molesta. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a una más alegre. Ah, claro, recordé que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico y que seguro se molestó por mi ignorancia preventiva.

"Así es Oni-chan". Oi, ¿cuándo estás se unieron para derrotarme?

"Aun así, Hikio, me alegro por ti. Una chica que te busca es porque está enamorada de ti, eso debes valorarlo" me dijo asintiendo junto a Komachi. Ahora que lo pienso, esta es una escena muy escalofriante.

"Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Miura, tendré eso en mente durante los eventos venideros". Le agradecí por temor de que saliera otra vez con su personalidad Tsundere y me atacara como lo había hecho antes.

Un poco más tarde, ellas se fueron a acostar y yo me quedé escribiendo en mi habitación. Miura se quedó con Komachi como había dicho, fuere raro que se hubiera quedado conmigo, así que estoy bien con eso. Sin embargo, mientras escribía y estaba por dormirme mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué y revisé que tenía un mensaje, pensé que sería Orimoto para ver como quedaría nuestra salida por el libro. Pero para mi sorpresa el remitente era otro.

 _Yumiko: ¿Estás despierto?_

Así que eso era a lo que se refería Orimoto con que pensaba que sería la primera en mi lista de contacto. Tecleé aprovechando este momento para recobrar mis energías.

 _Hachiman: Sí, ¿por qué? Además, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?_

Casi de inmediato me llegó la repuesta.

 _Yumiko: Cuando te lo pedí prestado para llamar a mi padre, aproveché para grabar el mío y obtener el tuyo._

Ah, eso fue cuando me descuidé.

 _Yumiko: Por cierto, espero que te vaya bien con ella._

 _Hachiman: No es que no me desagrade, pero quizás sea mi tipo o algo así._

 _Yumiko: Eso nunca se lo deberías decir a una dama, Hikio._

 _Hachiman: Como sea, no espero gustarle. He tenido mis experiencias._

 _Yumiko: Deberías darle una oportunidad, Hikio. Ah, ya me voy a dormir así que ten buenas noches._

 _Hachiman: Igualmente._

Con eso cerré mi teléfono y vi la hora, era aproximadamente como las 11 de la noche. Por lo que abrí la ventana de mi habitación y me quedé mirando las pocas estrellas que se podía ver en el cielo nocturno. Había una brisa que acariciaba mi piel, no era fría más bien era calidad. Quizás sería una señal de algo bueno estaba por pasar.

"¿Abrir mi corazón?" pensar en esas palabras que me dijo Miura me hizo preguntarme exactamente que podía pasar con esa palabra tan corta pero con gran impacto.

"Amor", solo es un estereotipo, ¿no? Según yo, no es algo real. No es algo que debería existir, pero yo nacía gracias a ello. "O eso quiero pensar". Suspiro viendo que ahora el sueño me domina con mayor intensidad.

"Buenas noches", supuse decir para mí mismo. Pero como si alguien estuviera cerca me respondió como el susurro de un viento sutil.

"Buenas noches a ti también". Estoy seguro de que solo fue la falta de sueño, no había forma de que alguien me respondiera. ¿O sí?

* * *

 **TALO X:** Muchas gracias por comentar, en verdad lo agradezco. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, y sí, hay algunas sorpresas que descubrirán más adelante. Nuevamente, gracias, igualmente espero tu opinión esta vez. Saludos.

 **Fernandonogera99:** A ti también, muchas gracias. En cuanto a tu pregunta, eso es algo que verás más adelante pero espero que te guste éste capitulo también esperando igualmente tu opinión. Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Saludos.


	3. Libros y Dibujos

Hola chicos, nuevo capítulo. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y no, no dejaré esta historia se quede en montón mientras siga recibiendo apoyo de los lectores. Disfruten el capítulo.

No soy dueño de Oregairu.

 **Libros y dibujos.**

A veces la vida es injusta, lo digo yo porque siempre lo ha sido. ¿Por qué razono de esa manera? Las cosas buenas no me suceden muy a menudo y cuando llegan, piden algo a cambio, casi siempre, malos acontecimiento como pago por haberme facilitado un agradable momento.

"8:00 am", veo en el reloj. Estiro mis brazos con un largo bostezo, no quiero levantarme. Ahora no, pero estoy seguro de que Komachi derrumbará la puerta si no hago algo. Aunque, hablando de Komachi, no me ha venido a levantar. "Algo extraño está sucediendo aquí", oh parece que estoy jugando con fuego.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato_ , dice el refrán.

Me levanto abriendo la puerta tras haberme cepillado los dientes y decido bajar lentamente. Algo no anda bien, ¿por qué siento que está pasando algo terrible? Sigo adelante bajando cada escalón encontrándome con una escena macabra, digna de cualquier libro de terror.

Mi madre, mi hermana y Miura hablando entre sí. Déjenme explicarles mi razonamiento, verán, cuando una madre habla con una chica que pasa tiempo con su hijo, normalmente tiende a ser una mala señal.

"Oh Hachiman"

"Hikio"

"Oni-chan".

Demonios, es peor de lo que pensaba. Sus miradas espeluznantes me dicen que huya y de esa manera evite una enorme vergüenza.

" ¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes?", rezo porque sea algo bueno. Además, ¿qué hace Miura en mi casa temprano? Más aun, ¡¿qué hace mi mamá en casa, no tiene que trabajar?!

"Cocinando, Hachiman" respondió la mayor de las féminas.

"Además, Oni-chan", Komachi tu mirada no me dice nada bueno. "Estábamos viendo un álbum de fotografías"

"Si, Hikio, no sabía que eras tan lindo de chico" dijo ella acercándose y mostrando una foto de mí cuando tení años. Al ver bien, lo recuerdo vagamente. Mamá estaba cuidando con mi padre de Komachi recién nacida y me mandaron con mis abuelos.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo en casa de mis abuelo" dije tratando de que no siguiera preguntando, daba vergüenza que viera esa foto donde estaba jugando con en el agua con solo un pantalón.

"Pero te ves bien" hizo una pausa porque no pudo aguantarse las risas, lo sabía, vio algo más vergonzoso. Por eso digo que estás situaciones no son nada buenas, ¿me entienden?

"Como sea" me doy media vuelta y camino en busca de mis audífonos y tomo mi teléfono mientras veo a Miura que me ve como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo, la ignoro y me voy a saludar a Kamakura.

"Nya, Nya Kamakura. Vamos a dar un paseo". Ah, no me juzguen. ¿Acaso no puede un chico acariciar un gato como manera de escapar de los malos ratos? Se llama felino terapia para que lo sepan. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿dónde saqué esa mala costumbre? No recuerdo haberla tenido antes de ese viaje, creo.

"Hikio" me llamó ella mientras se acercaba a colocar la mesa. Ahora lo que lo pienso, era sábado. "Recuerda que hoy tienes tu cita con esa chica, ¿cómo es que se llama?"

"Orimoto Kaori" le respondí.

"¿Hachiman en una cita?" Oh vamos mujer, no puedes tener más fe en tu hijo. Tu tono de voz te delata, yo le lanzo una de mis miradas y ella se pone a la defensiva. "Oye, solo que me sorprendió un poco"

"A mí me debería sorprender de que estés con Miura", ahora que lo recuerdo, aun no sé cómo llegó ella acá.

"Ah, ella estaba comprando algo y me ayudó con los víveres ya que alguien no salió a comprarlos"

"Estaba escribiendo, mamá. Ya sabes cuando llega la inspiración…"

"Sí, sí. 'Debes aprovecharla'", menos mal que ella comprende esa situación más aún termino sin entender cómo llegó acá y se hicieron tan amigas, eso fue lo que pregunté en mi mente pero parece que mi mamá ya esperaba que tratara de preguntar algo como eso.

"Como venía diciendo, me ayudó hasta acá y luego Komachi, quien abrió la puerta, nos presentó y hemos estado hablando por unas dos horas. Ella es una buena chica, deberías pensar en tenerla en la mira, si sabes de lo que hablo".

"Mamá" trato de callarla, ella seguro puede escucharla. Y no pasó muchos segundos para escuchar unas risillas, no hay otra persona que se ría así que conozca así que debe ser esa persona. "Miura", susurró algo avergonzado. Se habían puesto en mi contra.

Como sea, comimos y ahora estamos haciendo algunos planes para salir. Cuando estoy por dejar mi humilde hogar que se había convertido también en recepción de personas con padres ocupados, todas se despidieron de mí con la única diferencia de que había comentarios algo interesantes en sus despedidas.

"Que te vaya bien en tu cita", ese fue el más trillado.

Con tal que decidí ignorarlos y seguí. Llevaba una camisa sin magas de color anaranjado y unos pantalones verdes con unos zapatos blanco con negros, nada nuevo a decir verdad. Mientras caminaba recordé que quedé en verme con Orimoto en el centro comercial este día a las 12:00 PM. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿eso significa que tendré que brindarle el almuerzo?

"Maldición, eso hacen en las citas" maldije al ver que había caído en la trampa. Muy mal Hachiman, muy mal. ¿Cómo vas a pagar eso? Cuando pensé en ello recordé un sobre con una carta que me había dado mi mamá antes de irme, así que decidí abrirlo. 'Úsalo con cuidado' fue lo que me dijo, pero ahora tengo curiosidad de saber lo que es, aunque creo que tengo una idea.

"Mujeres" dije con una risilla al ver que tenía dinero y no una carta.

Decidí caminar hasta que llegué al lugar pautado 10 minutos antes y esperé. Ella llegó no mucho después preguntando si había estado mucho tiempo en el lugar, "tranquila acabo de llegar". Al parecer ella hizo una mueca cuando dije eso y procedió luego colocarse a mi lado. Llevaba un vestido que terminaba con una minifalda de color azul claro con una chaqueta blanca, un bolso del mismo color y de la misma manera, sus sandalias.

"Vamos" me jaló por mi brazo.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa Orimoto?" pregunté algo molesto por el contacto físico que tenía ese momento conmigo.

"Cierran hoy a la 1:00 PM, así que debemos darnos prisa". De tal manera, fuimos en contra de la gente y pudimos llegar a la librería que estábamos buscando. Me volví a fijar en Orimoto, estaba linda en verdad. Sus rizos combinaban muy bien con su vestido, era una chica linda y simpática realmente.

"¿Qué tipo de libro buscas?" pregunté a ella mientras revisábamos las estanterías.

"Algo con misterio y suspenso" me contestó mientras revisaba el lugar, "pero como no leo mucho no sé cual escoger… Thee" ¿Qué ahora imitas a Komachi? No lo hagas, solo ella puede darse un golpecito en su cabeza mordiéndose la lengua mientras dice eso cerrando un ojo. Tú, no lo tienes permitido… aunque te queda bien, debo decir... ¡¿Qué?! No debo pensar en eso, esa chica me va corromper.

"Que tal este" traté de calmar mis instintos de hermano mayor. "La ladrona de libro, es uno de mis favoritos." Ella lo tomó y lo vio muy bien antes de echarle un vistazo.

"¿Crees que le guste?"

"Oye, no sé cómo es tu amiga. Pero éste es uno de los mejores libros del género que sea fácil de entender, hasta tu podría averiguar cómo pasan las cosas" le dije ganándome un puchero suyo acerca de que la llamaba tonta o algo así.

"Idiota" me dijo algo molesta y dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación. Que situación tan tonta, miré mi reloj y ya era la 1:00 PM. Tal como dijo ella, nos pidieron que nos retiráramos para que pudieran cerrar y, tal como había pensado, surgió aquella necesidad.

"Tengo hambre Hikigaya", ¿acaso eres bebe? ¿Porque lo pides como si tuviera la obligación de atender tu necesidad? Otro ruido de estomago, y no era el de ella sino el mío.

"Yo también", dije resignado.

"Hilarante, ¿pensaste en no llevarme a comer?" Ahora resulta que también es adivina, vaya chica. No me sorprendería que más adelante hiciera magia o algo.

"Sí, sí." Ella esperó en silencio que dijera algo y fue cuando me di cuenta que quería que yo la guiara. "Tengo un lugar", hace poco había venido a un pequeño café con Komachi y de casualidad servían pizza. Aunque no sabía si le gustaría, pero por lo menos pudiera haber sido algo peor.

"Hilarante Hikigaya" río, de verdad ama decir esa palabra. "Comer pizza como almuerzo, eso no es bueno para impresionar a alguien, ¿lo sabes?"

"Me dio hambre de comerme eso" le dije para que lo tuviera claro. Además, no tenía como para brindarle un almuerzo completo. Quería comprar algo cuando regresara a mi casa con lo que me sobrara así que no piensen que soy tacaño. Se llama ser ahorrativo, que es diferente.

Ella se rindió ante la necesidad de comer, y como lo único que tenía en frente era la pizza, se la tuvo que almorzar y al final admitir que fue una buena elección.

"Ves, no fue tan difícil" dije mientras terminaba de pagar. En cuanto salimos caminamos directo a la estación de trenes, decidí acompañarla hasta allí para luego seguir adelante.

"Gracias, Hikigaya" me dijo antes de empezar a caminar al tren. Yo iba darme la vuelta pero algo caliente chocó con mi mejilla deteniéndome de inmediato. "Eso fue por ayudarme, espero volver a salir juntos". Por alguna razón yo estaba sonrojado, ¿cuándo bajé tanto mi guardia? Orimoto eres buena tomando la gente por sorpresa debo decir.

"D-De nada" traté de recomponerme. Hombre, debes tratar de controlarte. Miré al cielo para luego soltar un suspiro y decidirme caminar de regreso a mi casa deteniéndome en una tienda de regalo, viendo algo que llamó mi atención por lo que decidí entrar y ver que pasaba.

* * *

"Hikio, no te duermas que das pena". Calla ese murmullo Komachi que quiero quedarme un rato más descansando, oh, espera. Esa era Miura, así que… "Hikio, ya estamos por llegar por dios, guarda los modales".

"Lo siento, me quedé dormido" dije tallándome los ojos.

"Por favor, eso lo sé. ¿Te quedaste otra vez escribiendo hasta tarde?" me preguntó mientras salíamos del tren ese día con rumbo a algún lugar en especifico. Por cierto, ¿a dónde era que íbamos?

"Algo, ¿no me dijiste que iríamos a ver lo de la editorial?". Ya lo recordé, era lunes y me había saltado una clase de mi escuela para ir a una cita con un editor con el que Miura había conversado antes. Ella, por cierto, llevaba una falda de color blanco con una camisa morada mientras sostenía una boina francesa del mismo color. Llevaba tacones no muy altos pero la hacía verse con más altura que yo, quien a veces tiendo a encorvarme por alguna razón biológica según sé, ¿o era por flojera?

"Sí, lo sé" echó un largo suspiro y luego me tomó por el brazo para apresurarme hasta que llegamos a la entrada del lugar.

"¿Tienen cita?" preguntó la recepcionista mientras nos examinaba. Ahora que recuerdo, yo llevaba una chaqueta de color beis con una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, todo lo contrario a la chica que me acompañaba.

"Sí, con el Sr. Kateyo" dijo ella tomando la delantera.

La recepcionista dijo que esperáramos en un cubículo con el número 8 hasta que llegara el sujeto a cargo. Nos sentamos a esperar. Yo estaba viendo para los lados mientras Miura revisaba su teléfono, mujer deja ese aparato quieto por una vez.

"Por cierto", ella se aclaró la garganta después de dejar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Orimoto?". Claro, no le había contado. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuándo empecé a tomar la costumbre de contarle las cosas a Miura? Rayos, está chica me está quitando mi soledad.

"Al parecer, al final si fue una cita" dije derrotado, no quería admitirlo.

"Hikio, solo tú puedes pensar que eso no era una cita" se burló entre risillas. "Eres capaz que se te declaren y que no te des cuenta", allí seguía ella atacando.

"Oi"

"Lamento haberlos hecho esperar", iba a replicar pero una mujer se acercó a nosotros. Tenía el pelo azulado y ojos del mismo color, su piel era blanca como la nieva y tenía rasgos muy finos. Llevaba unos jeans azulados con una chaqueta del mismo tipo y una camisa negra. "Me llamo Kateyo Sumire, soy una editora" se presentó ante nosotros con una sonrisa muy abierta.

"Hikigaya Hachiman"

"Miura Yumiko" dijimos de acorde a las normas de etiqueta que hay en el mundo que conocemos como sociedad.

"Bueno, vinieron acá porque quería darnos material para publicación. Japón tiene muchas formas de literaturas y entretenimiento como sabrán" nos dijo recordándonos todo lo que Japón produce y exporta con mayor recurrencia a saber: Manga, novelas ligeras y Anime. "A ver, que es lo que trajeron".

"Acá", le pasé mi manuscrito. Ella lo tomó leyéndolo un buen pedazo, digamos que era como para la publicación de un libro prácticamente.

"Esto es bueno, muy bueno" sus ojos parecía que había hallado un diamante en bruto. "¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? Claro que es linda y todo, pero debe ser mayor que yo por mucho.

"Hikio creo que ella es una asalta cuna" dijo Miura teniéndole miedo.

"Oye, tengo 16" Oh, eso es una sorpresa. Es mayor que yo unos 2 años y ya es editora, vaya sorpresa. "Pero volviéndonos serios, Hachiman" dijo haciendo que me sonrojara un poco por su forma de decir mi nombre, oh, ¿y cuándo le di permiso para usarlo? Perra no pongas esos ojos así, no me engatusarás.

"Si" respondí tratando que dejara de mirarme.

"Tiene pinta para ser un buen libro, pero creo que tardará en producirse porque eres muy nuevo en esto de la industria literaria y querrán comerte los coyotes solitarios, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?" Yo asentí. Sabía que se refería a escritores que habían perdido el toque y que empezaban a envidar a los nuevos talentos e incluso con la intención de matarlos, yo escribí un libro sobre eso mismo. Se trata de un chico que era brutamente asesinado, sí… era un buen libro de crimen y misterio.

"Pero, entonces, ¿eso significa que no lo van a publicar? Preguntó esta vez Miura atrayendo la atención de Kateyo.

"No, solo significa que debemos empezar por algo más sencillo" dijo sentándose de brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado como si tratara de parecer cool, chica, no lo haces. "¿Tienes otros escritos?"

"Tengo 20 más y estoy escribiendo otro". Saqué otro manuscrito más enorme que el anterior. Se trataba de algo como en los animes acerca de una chica capaz de regresar el tiempo y un chico que podía adelantarlo mientras sus destinos estaban entrelazados por algo más grande. A decir verdad, era de los poco con temas de romance.

"Hikio, escribiste sobre el romance y no sabes ni siquiera entender cómo funcionan las relaciones, me sorprendes" me regañó al saber la sinopsis.

"Sabes, me vuelvo otra persona cuando escribo. Cuando termino vuelvo a ser yo otra vez" le dije la verdad y ella se echó a reír.

"Entonces te entra el espíritu del escritor" siguió riéndose "y tu llamándome a mí espíritu en pena" recordó que hacia unas semanas había dicho eso. Vaya Miura, a pesar de no ser tan buena en los estudios tienes buena memoria, ¿quién lo diría?

"Oh" esa reacción nos trajo de vuelta a tierra. "Esto es bueno, sí, esto servirá."

"Puede publicarse entonces como un libro" dije pero ella al parecer tenía otra idea.

"No, no" negó con su dedo moviéndolo de un lado a otro. "Esto no es un libro" ahora yo era el confundido. "Esto son 6 tomos de novela ligera, podría adaptarse muy bien y llegar a ser un anime" Oh, eso sonaba bien. No explicó cómo funcionaban los gastos financieros, dado que la editorial gasta dinero esperan que se re-contribuya por lo que si no vende tendríamos que pagarlo de nuestro bolsillo, por lo que se pedirá un precio igual a la de la impresión y un 20% más sobre las ganancias. Por lo que me quedaría un 60% de las ganancias y regalías. Sonaba bien, además, ya tenía 6 tomos de novela ligera asegurado. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente.

"Necesitas un ilustrador que se adapte a ti, pero ahorita no tenemos a nadie con esas habilidades" Dijo derrotada. "Tienes que buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarte, ya que la calidad de los dibujos influye mucho en la recepción por lo que tiene que ser alguien realmente buena haciéndolo y acá no hay nadie que cumpla con ello. Queremos ir por lo mejor, así que tendremos que usar lo mejor, ¿no crees?"

"Entonces, solo necesito buscar a un ilustrador que se acomode a mi descripción visual, ¿no?" Aunque no lo creen, tengo muchas nociones de lo que son las arte literarias.

"Sí, hasta entonces le daré esto a mi jefe en editor para que lo apruebe" dijo ella. "Yo cubriré los gastos de tus publicaciones, así que tendrás que firmar que solo me darás esto a mí y a nadie más. Será como una asociación, algo así como ser tu representante oficial y que más nadie tenga derecho a ti…" luego de decir eso hizo una cara algo lujuriosa. "Incluso quizás seamos más que simples socios".

"Eso no" dijo Miura entendiendo a primera instancia lo que ella trataba de decir.

"Bueno, al menos que tu novia me deje" al parecer se resignó.

"Ella no es mi novia" le dije antes de ir. "Gracias, Kateyo-san por todo"

"Sumire", yo parpadeé dos veces. "Llámame Sumire, Hachiman" dijo ella acercándose y dándome una tarjeta de presentación su número en él. "Somos socios, ¿recuerdas? Llámame ¿sí?"

"Lo tendré presente"

Después de haber salido Miura comenzó a hablar acerca de lo atrevida que llegó a ser ella. Sin embargo, ¿Sumire tenía trabajo de editora y podía pagar una publicación por sí misma? Que clase de persona era ella, ¿apenas tenía 16 años? Con tal que llegamos a un parque, yo estaba medio dormido siendo apenas las 12:00 PM y eso lo notó ella.

"Ten" me tiró algo y por inercia casi lo pierdo, diablos mujer, ten más cuidado.

"¿Qué es?" pregunté viendo la lata.

"Algo para que te mantenga despierto, Hikio" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Max Coffee" leí en la etiqueta para luego abrirlo. Era café dulce, una sensación nueva en mi boca pero la cafeína hacia su trabajo. Yo tenía un bolso con mis escritos y algunas otras cosas más que llevaba, después de unos momentos ella se sentó en la misma banca viendo la gente y tomando una soda. "Gracias" le dije.

"De nada, solo era la única bebida que podía controlar tu insomnio. Así que no abuses de ella" me dijo como si estuviera cuidándome, incluso ella se podía comportar como una madre de vez en cuando.

De vuelta a camino decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Debíamos comer y yo no tenía dinero en ese momento y Miura debía irse a hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros de clase. Hablando de clase yo debería pensar en pedir las clases de hoy prestada, la cuestión estaba en quien pedírselas. En ese momento la imagen de Orimoto regresó en mi mente como un destello, claro, ella podría prestármela como una forma de devolverme el favor que le hice con ese libro.

"Bueno, gracias Hikio por acompañarme acá" Al parecer ya había llegado a la casa de Miura sin darme cuenta.

"Ah, sí de nada", estaba a punto de ir cuando recordé algo que traía conmigo. "Cierto, esto es para ti" le lancé algo para que lo atrapara y cuando lo vio se puso su cara roja.

"A-A-Ah, pero ¿q-qué?" Al parecer estaba sorprendida porque le tiré un peluche pequeño con forma de oso con una boina.

"Es un regalo" le dije volteándome, rayos estaba demasiado avergonzado. En primera, ¿por qué lo compré? "pero si no lo quieres, me lo puedes devolver y se lo doy a Komachi".

"Idiota", sentí como algo pegó en la cabeza, era una piedra. Un poco más y te conviertes en una homicida Miura.

"Oi" le gruñí porque me dolió que me lanzara algo.

"Eso te pasa por ser tan idiota" me dijo otra vez, abrió la puerta y entró. "Pero, un regalo siempre se aprecia, Hikio"

"Como sea", seguí caminando pero logré escuchar un gracias traído por el viento y en mi cara una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció. "Disfrútalo, eso es por ayudarme con lo de la editorial". Susurré al viento antes de seguir adelante.

Como siempre llegué y estaba sola la casa a excepción de Komachi quien preparaba el almuerzo. ¿Oye no se supone que estaba en la escuela? "Estoy en casa" dije esperando que ella voltera.

"Ah, Oni-chan" dijo mientras ya traía consigo un poco de curry con unas bolas de arroz. "Si te preguntas por qué estoy aquí, es simple. Salí temprano porque no dieron una hora libre, el profesor estaba enfermo. Pero debo regresar en dos hora, así que comamos para que puedas contarme sobre cómo te fue en tu día especial con Yumi-nee-san".

"Bien" dije tomando iniciativa de recostarme sobre la mesa para empezar con el almuerzo. "Gracias por la comida".

A decir verdad, convencer a Komachi de que nuestra salida solo fue por negocios fue algo muy difícil sobre todo por lo del peluche. Sabes Komachi, tu hermano puede ser considerado a veces, claro. Con tal que tuvo que irse y yo subí a mi habitación para recuperar algo de sueño, sin embargo ahora reposaba en mi cama y seguía pensando en una cosa que estaba en mi mente.

"Conseguir un ilustrador" era algo difícil, "y con mis clases será aún más" terminé por darme vuelta y dejarme caer en las manos de Morfeo.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta se hicieron las 6:00 PM cuando me levanté. Bajé y me encontré con una nota de mi mamá quien había regresado temprano y me había dejado un recado de que comprar algunos víveres para la cena que se habían acabado. Miura no venía hoy porque tenía asuntos con sus padres, iba a regresar ambos y saldrían a comer a fuera.

"Comprar comestibles" dije mientras me colocaba una chaqueta por si me tardaba algo más. De la misma manera que mi madre me dejó una nota, hice lo mismo con Komachi para que supiera que estaba haciendo unos mandados.

Caminé hasta la tienda más cercana para comprar lo que necesitaba, que no era más que algunas especies y cosas enlatadas. Curiosamente, había una especie de café allí para que la gente esperara o pasara el rato. Era raro, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Quizás era una nueva moda que estaba imponiéndose en Japón por lo que no le prestó mucha atención.

"Tienes tu receso" escuché decir a alguien a otra persona. No le di importancia pero sentí que algo me golpeó como una brisa, era una bonita fragancia por lo que posiblemente provenía de una chica. Cuando me di la vuelta vi como se sentó a un lado con un cuaderno, posiblemente a estudiar. Yo, por mi parte, fui a la máquina expendedora de bebidas y tomé lo mismo que Miura me había lanzado en la mañana, un Max Coffee, y decidí sentarme.

El lugar no tenía privacidad, osea, no tenía cubículos para separa a la gente. Me senté sin saberlo detrás de la chica mientras tomaba mi café y sacaba mi teléfono para ver la hora. Era las 7:00 PM y Komachi de seguro ya estaría en casa. Suspiré derrotado por el tiempo que me llevó comprar todo y tenerlo listo. Aun así, en mi mente seguía pensando en donde iba a encontrar a un ilustrador. A decir verdad, tenía que hacerlo pronto para poder publicar mi novela ligera, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarlo.

"Oe, ¿qué miras?", Yo volteé a ver a lado de atrás y no había nadie, vi por los lados y nada. "Te hablo a ti, eres sordo". Oh vamos, Miura me dice ciego y ahora alguien me dice sordo, ¿qué pasa con este mundo?

"¿Disculpa?" dije en tono ofendido, "no lo estaba viendo".

"Claro que me estabas viendo" dijo. Ahora que me fijaba bien, era una chica de cabello largo recogido en una coleta que brillaba como el reflejo de la luna, era plateado y sus ojos entre verde y azul celeste me miraban inquisitivamente.

"Lo siento" me disculpé. "A veces, cuando me quedo pensando no me doy cuenta de que miro a la gente, no lo hago a propósito. Solo que estoy en otro lado pensando". Me excusé. Pero luego me di cuenta de que era la misma chica que trabajaba allí y que había tomado un descanso, llevaba un cuaderno y un lápiz pero no estaba estudiando.

"Deberías ver mejor a quien miras, te puede confundir con un acosador", oh no es la primera vez que escucho eso.

"Oye", aun sin prestarle atención a lo anterior, solo logro fijarme en lo que tiene en su mano. "¿Es un cuaderno de dibujo?"

"¿Hah?" Se parece un poco a Miura cuando la conocí. Luego se da cuenta de lo que trato de decir y asiente.

"Eres realmente buena dibujando" dije y ella aparentemente se sonrojo por ese comentario.

"G-Gracias"

"Por cierto, me llamo Hikigaya Hachiman"

"Kawasaki Saki" respondió ante la etiqueta de la sociedad.

"Así que Kawasaki" dije buscando tener su atención. "Tengo una propuesta para ti"


	4. Aún así, algunas relaciones avanzan

No soy dueño de Oregairu.

Nuevamente acá con un nuevo capitulo de este fict. Les deseo una buena lectura y que el traductor de google os acompañe. Por cierto, espero que puedan también darme un comentario de lo que les pareció y de esa forma saber si aun tiene oportinida esa histoira.

* * *

 **Y así, algunas relaciones avanzan.**

"¿Propuesta?" ella no entendía nada de lo que empecé a hablar. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ese café me estaba haciendo daño ya que yo no comenzaría una conversación, y menos con una chica.

"Por lo que veo, eres una buena dibújate" le dije nuevamente.

"No es para tanto" mencionó restándole valor a su trabajo y desviando la mirada, "aún así, ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente?"

"Un ilustrador que se acomode a mi manera de ver las cosas" le dije y ella no supo reaccionar en ningún sentido. Yo quedé esperando una respuesta, pero como hubo una yo proseguí. "Podrías ganar dinero haciendo esto desde tu casa".

Al parecer atraje su atención.

"Supongo que trabajas a medio tiempo para pagar tus estudios, piensas de una vez ahorrar para la universidad, ¿cierto?" pregunté y recibí un asentimiento. "Verás, podrás ganar mucho si trabajas conmigo. Sin embargo, es una apuesta arriesgada."

"Sabes, tengo trabajo que hacer y debo llegar a ayudar a mi hermana pequeña" dijo ella negando de inmediato mi oferta.

"Así que también eres una hermana mayor" pensé en voz alta.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella, al parecer, sí, lo dije en voz alta.

"Déjame primero hacer una llamada" le mencioné para tomar mi teléfono y marcar el número de Sumire.

" _Hola Hachiman"_ oh, ¿cómo sabía que era yo? ¿Acaso me estaba acosando? Negué, no creo que ella sea de ese tipo, ¿o sí? Como sea, necesito de ayuda para convencerla.

" _Sumire, ¿puedes hacer el favor de venir al café que está cerca de la estación de trenes del lado norte de la ciudad?"_

" _Sí, dame cinco minutos. Estoy cerca"._ Al parecer, tal y como dijo, llegó a los cinco minutos y pude proseguir con mi interés. Mientras tanto esperaba, para mantener ocupada a la chica decidí compartir información privada acerca de Komachi, osea, que sepa que tengo hermanos. Supe de ella que tenía tres y todos eran menores. Al parecer, al igual que yo, sus padres no estaban mucho en casa y ella se había hecho cargo de la crianza de ellos.

"Ah pero sí es una linda chica, Hachiman" ah, ¿qué pasa con ella? Por qué diablos anda insinuando que soy un mujeriego, mujer, déjame en paz por el amor de dios. "¿Es tu novia?" ¿Por qué tiene que preguntar eso siempre que me ve con alguien? Al parecer, Kawasaki le desagradó su comentario y lo negó rápido. Llegué a ver un ligero tinte en sus mejillas, pero quizás fue mi imaginación.

"Como sea" suspiré, nos queda muy poco tiempo para andarnos con cordialidades. "Ella es la chica que ilustrará las novelas ligeras".

"Oh" ella tomó el cuaderno prestado de Saki mientras le echaba una ojeada.

"Oi, yo nunca he aceptado nada". Ah sí, es cierto.

"Esto es bueno, Hachiman, tienes buen ojo para estas cosas." Me dijo y yo giré mi cabeza, no quiero que me alagues mujer sobre todo cuando estás cerca de mí área personal. Estás invadiendo los terrenos inexplorados del Reino Hachiman, S-U-M-I-R-E.

"Sin embargo, no puedo hacer eso. Tengo que prepárame para regresar a mi trabajo, necesito ahorrar para entrar a la universidad y cuidar a mis hermanos" dijo levantándose y tratando de irse, pero Sumire la detuvo con una simple palabra.

"Universidad" suspiró y dejó ver en sus ojos una mirada traviesa. "Sabes, si aceptas ser nuestra ilustradora, puedo asegurar ambas cosas." Eso atrajo su atención, buena jugada Sumire. "Verás, tengo contactos." Como era de suponerse, esa chica llegó a donde estaba por cosas así ¿o quizás no? "Te puedo asegurar un salario de un ilustrador y además conseguirte un cupo seguro en la Universidad de Tokio en la división de arte. Trabajarás desde tu casa y podrás estar cerca de tus hermanos, además, tendrás los beneficios que la ley ofrece a los trabajadores normales. Sin embargo, deberás firmar de que solo yo, y solo yo, podré ser tu representante" Ahí va otra vez, parece una cazadora de talentos ocultos.

"Lo pensaré, por ahora tengo que volver a mi trabajo" dijo pero nuevamente fue detenida por Sumire.

"Pero, deberás darnos tu número telefónico para estar en contacto" ¿Oh, eso me incluye acaso? Ella se acercó a nosotros y sacó su móvil e intercambió su número telefónico con Sumire y luego ella pidió que me lo diera a mí también. Yo no quería pero su mirada daba escalofríos, mujer, que personalidad tan posesiva. ¿Acaso tienes complejo de Yandere? "Gracias, Saki" dijo ella. Oye, otra vez con eso de los nombre a primera instancia.

Se despidió y quedamos nosotros dos solos.

"¿Y bien?" ¿Qué quieres que te diga mujer? "¿Vas de camino a tu casa?"

"Sí, necesito" dije mientras tomaba mis bolsas.

"Deja que te lleve". Ni lo pienses, puedes acosarme.

"No te preocupes, está cerca". Vete por dios.

"Insisto". Vamos, no puedes ¿simplemente dejarlo así? Al parecer después de un rato de estar haciendo lo mismo tuve que darme por vencido. Salimos afuera y pude ver su auto, era un Gallardo LTD de esa marca italiana reconocida de color plateado. Vaya auto, ¿qué clase de chica tiene presupuesto para hacer esas cosas?

"Oi, Sumire" después de haber entrado en el auto decidí ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, ya que eso es primordial y luego pregunté. "¿Quién eres?"

"Oh, Hachiman" dijo en un tono ofendido. "¿Acaso piensas mal de mí? Bueno, no te culpo" ella comenzó a conducir a la dirección de mi casa. "La verdad es que vengo de una familia rica de la Dieta de Chiba, pero lamentablemente mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 8 años."

"No tenía idea, lo siento" le mencioné. Ya que prácticamente no me veo con mis padres, sé que no tenerlos en lo absoluto sería peor que un inmenso camino de soledad. Ahora que lo veo, con las personas que me siento cómodo son aquellas que tienen las mismas circunstancias que yo.

"No importa." Ella le quitó importancia y continuó. "Tuve que hacerme cargo de mí misma ya que no contaba con nadie, ningún familiar y yo era hija única. La única persona que me ayudó fue mi niñera, una persona de confianza de la familia. Debido a ello, estudié mucho y me pude graduar antes que mi clase. Sin embargo, no quería ir por el mismo camino que el de mis padres, sabes, su muerte no fue un accidente."

"¿Sí?" pregunté algo confundido. "¿Alguien los mató?"

"Sí, Alicia, mi niñera" yo que estaba tomando un poco de Max Coffee, en realidad me ahogué cuando escuché eso. No sabía nada, no conocía nada de ella. La juzgué mal, no era una persona caprichosa, no era alguien con influencia. Ella era fuerte. "Me di cuenta cuando trató de matarme". Ella río, al parecer no le gustaba que le vieran triste pero todo eso había sido mucha información, incluso para mí. "Pero no me di por vencida y entré en el mundo de los editores y representantes. Sabía que era parecido a la de la política, pero podía manejarlo, por eso me cuando me encuentro con personas similares a mí, trato de ayudarlas"

Kateyo Sumire, ella realmente es increíble.

"Así que ésta es tu casa, ¿no?" Al parecer no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

"Ah sí." Le dije torpemente mientras salía de su auto y entraba a mi casa, pero antes me despedí.

Al llegar adentro y decir "Estoy en casa", Komachi parecía cuchuchear con alguien. Al parecer eran los tres mosqueteros: Mi madre, Miura y Komachi. En cuanto me vieron entrar decidieron dejar de hablar, ellas ocultaba algo. Podía presentirlo. Mi madre había llegado temprano y eso era raro. No le presté atención y dejé las bolsas de comida allí y decidí subir a mi cuarto.

"Hikio, ¿no vas a comer? Mira que me costó hacer esto, ¡oíste!" Bájale dos, Miura.

"Ya comí" no dije mucho porque en verdad no quería entrar en detalles y me encerré en mi cuarto. Ver a Miura ya era algo normal en mi casa, ¿cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Por qué una persona como yo tenía que tenerla, acaso era una bendición o una maldición? Dejé caerme en mi cama y vi la laptop encendida con la última hoja que estaba trabajando.

Decidí escribir un poco más hasta que pudiera darme sueño. No obstante, me desperté a media noche. Me paré y decidí ir a tomar agua y ver si había leche. Según dicen, tomarse un vaso de leche podría ayudarte a dormir, pero no había dicho elemento en mi refrigerador. Suspiré y me puse una chaqueta, tome un paragua porque al parecer iba a llover y hacía mucho frío. Salí y decidí ir de nuevo a la tienda de conveniencia que estaba cerca a mi hogar, a esta hora todavía debía estar abierta. En cuento entré de nuevo vi a la misma chica, creo que se llamaba Kawasaki.

"Oi, ¿ya regresaste a acosarme?"

"¿Me hablas a mí?" pregunté, a pesar de tener insomnio, todavía tenía dolor de cabeza y no podía relacionar bien las cosas. "Lo siento, es que tengo dolor de cabeza. ¿Tendrás unas aspirinas y leche?" pregunté.

"Sí, ¿pero para qué la leche?" Oh mujeres, tienen que buscarle el porqué a las cosas.

"Es para el insomnio". Dije mientras ella traía consigo lo que le pedí.

"Este". Me detuve al ver que trataba de decirme algo. "Con respecto a tu propuesta…" Así que era eso, ¿no? "Le he estado dando vuelta y creo que posiblemente me interese".

"Ya veo". En realidad no quería seguir hablando allí, mi cabeza me molestaba pero no quería dejar que ella pensara que quería deshacerme de ella. No sería bueno para la novela, sí saben a lo que me refiero. De pronto el gerente despidió a Kawasaki y decidí esperarla. "¿Vives cerca?"

Después de haber salido me dijo hacia donde quedaba su casa, al parecer estaba en la dirección opuesta a la mía pero cerca. De pronto, comenzó a llover. Oh celular-san, el pronóstico del tiempo fue correcto. Me alegro de haber traído paragua, pero mi acompañante no. Rayos, yo que me quería ir a mi casa de una vez.

"Si quieres" tartamudeé un poco pero me recompuse, "te puedo acompañar a tu casa". Ella al verse imposibilitada de muchas formas, decidió tomar mi oferta. Abrí mi paragua y decidí caminar tratando de que no se mojara, si no fuere porque me dolía la cabeza hubiera estado pensando que era una trampa de los Dioses de las comedia románticas.

"L-Lo siento" ella estaba muy roja por la cercanía mientras caminábamos. "Por cierto, de verdad crees que soy una buena opción para ilustrar su novela ligera" me preguntó insegura mientras caminábamos, hacía mucho frío y ella estaba temblando. Suspiré y le di mi chaqueta para que se abrigara ya que no tenía nada de eso. Vaya chica, sale tarde y no puede tener la iniciativa de buscarse un abrigo.

"Claro, no debes menospreciar tu talento Kawasaki" le dije y ella se colocó nerviosa mientras estábamos juntos y se salió del paragua y yo tuve que agarra su mano para atraerla. "Lo siento" dije tratando de recuperar distancia, estaba muy cerca. El olor de lavanda y sus suaves pechos estaban cerca de mi cuerpo, sentía como rebotaron y se echaron para atrás.

"N-No te preocupes" ella dijo roja como un tomate. "Ya llegamos".

Ella salió del paragua en cuanto llegó a bajo el techo de su propio hogar. "Gracias, Hikigaya" me agradeció antes de entrar. Yo estaba a punto de irme cuando volvió a llamar mi atención. "Trataré de pensar en lo que me dijiste".

"Okey, ten buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Hikigaya".

Al fin podía regresar a mi casa y de esa forma traté de hacerlo. Digo traté, porque realmente algo inesperado volvió a ocurrirme esta noche. La verdad, esto no pintaba bien. Me estaban sucediendo muchas cosas "buenas" como para que durara por siempre.

"¿Hikigaya?" Allí estaba alguien que no pensé encontrarme nunca a esa hora. "Sabía que eras tú".

"Yo" dije, la verdad tenía bastante dolor de cabeza como para tratar de comenzar alguna conversación.

"¿No vas a preguntarme que hago acá? Hilarante, Hikigaya" río como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo.

"No me gustaría hacerlo, tengo dolor de cabeza y necesito ir a mi casa" le mencioné tratando de evitarla más eso fue imposible.

"Oye, me podría ayudar con esto". Ella tenía unas compras y había estado varada en el sitio desde que comenzó la lluvia, y yo que pensé que tomando un atajo a mi casa podría llegar más temprano. Qué iluso fui…

"Seguro" lo más apropiado era ayudarla rápidamente y seguir adelante. "¿A dónde vamos a ir?" pregunté.

"A la estación que está cerca de aquí" me contestó. Yo tomé las bolsas y ella me quitó el paragua para usarlo. Ella se recostó de mi hombro hasta que se aproximó a mi pecho, 'demasiado cerca, Orimoto'. "No seas tonto, Hikigaya. Si no estoy cerca de ti me puedo mojar o tú te podrías mojar"

"E-Está bien" dije tratando de evitar la vergüenza. Ella recostó su cabeza de mi pecho mientras caminábamos. "Orimoto, en verdad, estás muy cerca".

"Oh, no te pongas así" ella me respondió algo molesta, infló sus mofletes y yo desvié la mirada. Si veía su puchero de seguro me engatusaría. "Ves, ya llegamos". A decir verdad ya habíamos llegado a la estación de trenes y ella se despidió de mí antes de seguir su camino.

"Nos vemos mañana, Hikigaya"

"Nos vemos" así fue como seguí hasta mi casa. Llegué poco a poco y la lluvia había comenzado a ceder. Entré a mi casa silenciosamente, tomé mi aspirina y me senté a beber un vaso de leche. Con eso, y los acontecimientos que habían pasado en esa pequeña hora, me habían devuelto el sueño. Caminé a mi habitación y caí rendido en mi cama sin darme cuenta de que casi amanecería si no me daba cuenta.

Un sonido de un reloj de alarma me despertó. ¿Ah cuándo amaneció? No me di cuenta que me quedé dormido escribiendo, alguien me había arropado y creo que fue mi madre cuando vino a darme las buenas noches. Me levanté e hice la misma rutina que siempre, me lavé mi cara, me cepillé y me arreglé el cabello. Bajé no mucho antes para darme cuenta de que estaban ellas tres reunidas haciendo el desayuno.

"Miura, ¿dormiste aquí?" pregunté algo confundido. Normalmente nos encontraríamos en la esquina de su casa, pero ella estaba aquí sirviendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días, Hikio" me reclamó, oye, yo vivo acá no hay necesidad de hacer eso ¿o sí? Al parecer no fue la única ya que mi madre también me pidió que le devolviera los buenos días.

"Buenos días"

"Así está bien, y sí. Nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando y tu madre me dijo que no me fuera a esas horas" puso el plato final y se sentó, yo la imité colocándome en mi lugar. "Así que dormí con Komachi"

"Así es Hachiman, si no te hubieras quedado dormido te hubiera hecho parecer un caballero y hecho llevar a Yumiko a su casa". Dios, ¿cuándo se volvieron cercanos ustedes dos?

"No creo que Hikio sea de los que se le tiene que obligar, Haneko." Oh sí, esas dos sorprendentemente se habían vuelto cercanas. Por cierto, mi madre se llama así. Se parece mucho a Komachi pero su pelo es largo y tiene los ojos marrones, a pesar de su edad, ella algo baja por lo que aparentaba menos de lo que tenía. Y cómo aprendí una vez por las malas, la edad de una mujer no se pregunta pasado cierto tiempo.

"Así es mamá, Oni-chan puede ser caballeroso de vez en cuando". Al menos tengo a Komachi. "Si no fuera tan siscon". Oe, ¿a qué vino eso? ¿Yo no he dicho nada en voz alta, o sí?

"Como sea, debemos apresurarnos" dije instándola a que debíamos comer.

* * *

Ya había llegado a mi lugar de estudio, como siempre estaba algo solo y ninguno de mis amigos (si los tuviera) andaba por allí. Me detuve a ver la puerta de mi clase y suspiré, era temprano y en verdad no quería entrar. Desde que salí con Orimoto algunas personas comenzaron a mirarme diferente, y por ello me refiero a que querían matarme algunos y las chicas odiarme. Claro, estaban preocupados por ella ¿o no? A pesar de ello decidí pasarme y tan pronto como me senté alguien llegó por detrás.

"Buen día Hikigaya" al voltearme estaba ella parada cerca de mí, muy cerca.

"O-Orimoto, estás muy cerca" dije tratando de que su cara no chocara con la mía.

"Hilarante, Hikigaya" como de costumbre, su palabra favorita no podía faltar. "Como sea, aquí tienes los apuntes de la clase de ayer por la que faltaste". Ella me dio un cuaderno con la clase de ayer. Había faltado por haber ido a la editorial, pero ella los tomó para mí. Bueno, a decir verdad, como delegada del curso ella era responsable de que todos los alumnos pudiera tener las clases completas, así que su preocupación no lo tomé personal.

"Gracias" dije tomándolos y volviendo a voltear hacia adelante.

"Hikigaya, no he terminado" oh, ¿y ahora qué? "Me preguntaba si querías almorzar conmigo".

"¿Ah?" ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Orimoto? Como si toda la clase se quedara estática por la declaración que hizo en voz alta, el ambiente también se volvió tenso a mí alrededor. Podía escuchar como los chicos susurraban cosas como: 'no no lo puedo creer', '¿quién se cree?', '¿qué le vio?', '¿quién es Hikigaya?'. Esas cosas de verdad las odios.

"Entonces…" ella quería una respuesta así que traté de evitar dársela.

"¿Y por qué debería ir almorzar contigo Orimoto?". Aun estaba interesando en saber su respuesta.

"Por qué más Hikigaya, porque eres divertido." En ese momento entró la maestra y todos volvimos a nuestros asientos. Yo quería que todo lo que había dicho fuere mentira, pero cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo ella vino a buscarme a mi asiento y para llevarme a un lugar aparte. "Aquí estamos"

"¿El techo?". Pregunté algo confundido.

"Sí, ya te había visto almorzar aquí y una vez lo hice y me sentí cómoda". Ahí está su sonrisa, es linda y natural cuando no trata de quedar bien con todo el mundo. ¿De verdad ella puede ser así, de vez en cuando? Con tal que abrimos nuestros almuerzos, yo traía uno que me había preparado Miura. Era su "sushi" especial, a decir verdad nunca he podido averiguar que es lo que tiene ese plato.

"Por cierto", después de haber dado las gracias por la comida decidí preguntarle algo que me había estado interesando desde hacía un rato. "¿Cómo sabes que comía por acá de vez en cuando?"

"Por casualidad simplemente" dijo ella devorando lo que parecía ser un emparedado mientras tomaba algo de jugo de naranja. "No tienes que preocuparse porque sea una acosadora". Ella simplemente se recostó de mi hombro y yo estaba algo incomodo, quería que se alejara pero verla comer así sentí que no podía hacerlo simplemente. La dejé invadir mi territorio, era la segunda que había logrado interferir con las barreras de mi campo minado del país Hachiman.

"Oye Orimoto" llamé su atención. La verdad, comencé a sentirme cómodo como estábamos y eso estaba mal. "Te gustaría ir algún lado otra vez" Creo que mis hormonas me están traicionando, ¿por qué dije algo así? ¡Trágame tierra!

"Sí, claro" me respondió con un brillo en sus ojos. "Tengo un lugar que quiero mostrarte" tenía una cara feliz, nunca la había visto así. Me levanté sacudiéndome el polvo tras haber comido. "Cierto, llámame Kaori" Dios, ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso Orimoto? "Hachiman". No, no. Esto no puede estar pasándome.

"Orimoto" creo que es hora de que termine de matar sus ilusiones, no pienso doblegarme ante su linda sonrisa.

"Hachiman, te dije que me llamaras K-A-O-R-I, ¿entiendes?" me repitió lo mismo unas 10 veces y me di por vencido. ¿Ya cuantas veces me ha pasado lo mismo?

"K-Kaori" tartamudeé, en verdad eso me sacó de mi zona de confort. "Creo que ya debemos irnos" la verdad es que quería irme a otro lugar, no quería verla con una cara de vergüenza. Ella era una chica muy linda a decir verdad, habíamos intercambiado mensajes de vez en cuando pero nada había sido profundo. Todo habían sido conversaciones triviales, nos habíamos visto de vez en cuando para hacer algunos trabajos pero nada más.

Con tal que el ambiente en nuestra clase siguió como estaba en la mañana, esos chicos deben odiarme realmente. Sin embargo, tomé mis auriculares y me centré en leer mi novela mientras el profesor llegaba. Sentía como miradas asesinas me llegaban por mi espalda. Seguí ignorándolas hasta que por fin comenzó la clase y parecieron cesarse.

Al finalizar mis clases, comencé a tomar mis cosas y Kaori se me acercó. Tenía su bolso y parecía que quería algo, yo simplemente traté de salir antes pero me agarró antes de que pudiera completar la misión. Fallé, ella me tomó de la manga de mi chaqueta cuando traté de salir.

"Hachiman, ¿te gustaría llevarme a casa? En la mañana escuché de unos robos recientes en la zona y no me siento muy segura". La verdad es que también escuché aquello, por lo que asentí. No era tan malo como para no ayudarla, se lo debía por los apuntes que me dio por lo menos, ¿no?

"Está bien". Lo siento Miura, no podré pasar por ti esta vez. Cuando salimos del instituto llegando a la misma intercepción del instituto Serin, ella estaba allí. Estaba diferente, no me llamó en cuanto me acerqué. Algo andaba mal. "¿Miura?" Ella simplemente se acercó a mí ignorando a Kaori y hundió su cara en mi pecho apretando sus puños contra mis hombros. Pude sentir que tenía sus ojos húmedos y cálidos, estaba llorando de eso no había duda.

"C-Creo que me adelantaré". Al parecer Kaori se vio obligada a seguir su camino por otro lado ya que la escena que estaba presenciando era algo delicada. No había gente en los alrededores ya que siempre yo salía tarde tras haberme quedado limpiando el salón.

"Hikio, lo siento". Fue lo único que me habló. Por inercia decidí acariciar su cabeza con mi mano calmando su sollozo. Poco a poco ella se calmó y decidimos seguir adelante. Ella iba tomando la manga de mi camisa y yo iba guiándola ya que tenía su cabeza baja. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Pasó algo? No sabía ni pregunté, si ella no quería hablar de ello yo no iba a obligarla.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a mi casa. La suya estaba sola por lo que creí conveniente que ella se quedara con Komachi esta noche. Yo preparé la cena y la serví, pero ella no comió. Se encerró en la habitación de Komachi, prácticamente allí habían dos camas. Mi madre se aseguró de colocar una adicional para que Miura se quedara todas las veces que quisiera y allí la encontró Komachi.

"Oni-chan, ella está dormida. Será mejor que no la molestemos, hay cosas que son mejor no preguntar". Como ella dijo, había cosas que no debíamos preguntar pero que a su debido momento las sabríamos. Yo me quedé preocupado por ella, había una leve presión en mi pecho cuando pensé que le había ocurrido algo. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme? Ella era alguien que me había ayudado mucho, era alguien cercano para mí.

"Será lo mejor". Esa noche, tampoco pude comer bien. No sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido y con esa terrible preocupación me quedé dormido.

Al despertarme el otro día, me levanté y directamente fui a donde estaba ella. Abrí la habitación de Komachi y ella estaba parada en la ventana del balcón. Ella notó mi presencia, estaba vestida de una bata blanca. Ciertamente, parecía un angel. Me acerqué dando los buenos días y me coloqué de espalda a la pared.

"Buenos días Hikio" me contestó en cuanto llegué a estar cerca de ella.

"Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes?" dije.

"¿Enserio? ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?" al parecer algo le dio risitas, al menos estaba mejor que la noche anterior.

"¿De que te ríes?"

"Simplemente no esperé escuchar eso de ti" me contestó. Ah Miura, aunque parezca un solitario todavía soy un humano, ¿sabes? "Pero, también me agradó que lo hicieras". Mi corazón se sobresaltó por un momento, me vas a provocar un infarto con esa cara, Miura.

"Sabes, si necesitas algo, estoy contigo" Ella pareció haberse sorprendido por esas palabras. "¿Miura?"

"Nada, solo que me recordaste algo" dijo antes de tomar el camino hacia la puerta.

"Debes bajar a desayunar, yo me cambiaré" me ordenó y me fui. Caminé hasta donde estaba mi madre y hermana, por cierto era miércoles. Pero mi padre también estaba allí, algo extraño. Me senté e ignoré todo lo que me decían pues mis pensamientos estaban divagando en algo.

" _¿Recuerdos?"_ pensé simplemente mirando como ella bajaba. Creo que hasta ella puede tener esos momentos, especulé mientras venía en mente que a mí también me pasaba lo mismo.

 _Ahora que lo pienso… Aun quiero saber más acerca del mío… aquella promesa. ¿Qué fue lo que prometí?_


	5. Curiosamente, mi cumpleaños está bien

**Holas, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo. En verdad, respondiendo a una pregunta. Esto era algo pre-cannon para sentar las bases de la verdadera historia.**

 **No soy dueño de Oregairu.**

 **Disfruten la lectura y recuerden dejar su comentario, sea en inglés o español. Bueno si el traductor les ayudó a leer el fict xD.**

* * *

 **Curiosamente, mi cumpleaños parece ser un día feliz…**

Libertad.

A decir verdad, esa palabra tiene muchos significados para muchas personas. Sin embargo, una sola mí. Es un estado donde podemos hacer lo que queramos, por lo que a mí no me aplica ya que la gente siempre anda decidiendo por mí; hasta MI ropa la deciden por mí. Pero, ¿cómo llegamos a esta situación, si hace solo momentos estaba con Mamá, Papá, Komachi y Miura? Deja que te explique porque estoy hablando de libertad, algo que carezco en este mismo momento.

Secuestro.

Sí, eso lo describe mejor. Realmente fui engañado para venir acá, da igual pero como se le diga esto simplemente es un Ultraje. Estoy con Miura, Komachi, Sumire y Kawasaki en un centro comercial y no tratan de ocultar que van a comprarme un regalo para mi cumpleaños. ¿Piensan en serio que no me doy cuenta o será me creen estúpido acaso? Como sea, lo primero en la agenda del día es librarme de esas personas.

"Oni-chan a dónde crees que vas" casi parece una pregunta proveniente de una chica fría, Komachi. Por favor absténganse de corromper a mi hermanita, Miura y compañía. Puede pasarme todo a mí pero a ella no.

"Ah comprar algo de beber" digo como excusa aunque realmente necesito algo como eso para refrescarme en esta situación en la que me encuentro actualmente.

"Tráeme algo, Hikio" me gritó Miura desde lo lejos.

"Okey" dije mientras me retiraba un poco del grupo del lugar. Tomé de la máquina expendedora un Max Coffee y un jugo de naranja para la rubia. Mientras estaba eso sentí que alguien me observaba y me giré rápidamente a ver quién era pero no vi a nadie. Quizás, solo quizás haya sido alguien que me esté siguiendo o algo así. A lo lejos pude ver alguien que me pareció conocido, pero como solo las personas que saben de mí las puedo contar con mis dedos… ¿Eh? No se me viene nadie a la mente.

"Ey, Hikio" Al parecer Miura me alcanzó antes de que pudiera concretar cualquier plan para escaparme, lastima libertad otra vez perdí la oportunidad de poder encontrarte.

"Dime", traté de poner mi atención en ella tras haber perdido la noción del tiempo en averiguar quién era.

"Ah nada, solo pensé en buscarte para que no te escapes" dijo mientras ahora tiraba de mi chaqueta. Ah lo mencioné, Ahora voy vestido de una chaqueta marrón con una camisa blanca con unos zapatos blancos y Miura con una falda negra como la misma chaqueta y una rosada y unas botas de color negro.

"¿Por quién me tomas?" Oh, ésta chica es lista.

"Por Hikio, y Hikio siempre escapa" ¿Ah? Miura hieres mis sentimientos.

"Como sea". Dije mientras ahora caminaba a donde se hallaba. "Vámonos con los demás". Tras haber mencionado lo siguiente, el resto fue encontrarnos con el grupo y seguir visitando tienda tras tienda. Rayos, pasamos horas buscando algo bueno y en cada una tendían a dejarme con alguien mientras las demás elegían. ¿De verdad creen que no me doy cuenta de sus intenciones?

"Oi, Kawasaki". La verdad, es que me tuve que quedar con ella esta vez. Sentí curiosidad por ella estaba con nosotros. "¿Cómo fue que terminaste con nosotros en esto?"

"No sé, solo sé que iba con Sumire a comprar algunas cosas para las ilustraciones y terminé aquí"

"Supongo que somos dos ya" respondí mirando a la gente, había bastante y eso que no era un viernes negro o algo parecido. "Yo estaba tranquilo desayunado y ahora carezco de libertad" suspiré en derrota.

"Si" ella hizo un largo énfasis en la "i" antes de seguir hablando tras una pausa. "Tu hermana parece feliz"

"Sí, ella es alguien muy especial para mí. Yo la protegería con mi vida"

"Te entiendo, yo también lo haría por mis hermanos" dijo Kawasaki mientras se animaba a conversar conmigo tras mostrar un tema en común. "Ellos siempre andan haciendo desastres, pero…

"No se puede vivir sin ellos" dije completando su frase. Espeluznante, demasiado espeluznante. Ambos nos reímos por inercia antes de seguir hablando de ellos o fue así hasta que caímos nuevamente en temas de trabajo.

"Oye, Hikigaya" llamó mi atención. "Leí tus novelas y la verdad son fabulosas. Me puedo imaginar tu mundo"

"Sí, por esa razón te elegí" dije, al parecer ella es sensible a sonrojarse por cumplidos. "Además, me gusta tu arte."

"N-No digas esas cosas" tartamudeó un poco antes de recomponerse.

"Espero que podamos trabajar juntos de aquí en adelante, Sak-"

"Oni-chan estás siendo un jugador con Saki-chan. Oh eso me da muchos puntos Komachi"

"Oi, Komachi. No me digas mujeriego indirectamente. Solo hablamos" respondí antes sus insinuaciones, sabes, sé leer entrelíneas.

"Es verdad, Komachi-san" dijo Kawasaki avergonzada.

"Hikio" al parecer, por alguna razón Miura parece molesta por nuestro intercambio de palabras y se nota que le tiene algo de disgusto a Kawasaki. "¿Qué crees que haces?" preguntó hirviéndole la sangre.

"Sentado, aburrido y tomando café y tú" dije con ignorancia tratando de enviarles vibras de que estaba así por ella.

"¿Ah, así nos pagas por sacarte a pasear?" ¿Acaso soy un perro?

"Yo no los obligué a hacerlo" repliqué.

"Vamos, vamos Hachiman" Sumire a la defensoría nacional. "No seas amargado, hasta Saki-chan vino a celebrar contigo tu día especial"

"Ahora que lo veo, ¿cómo fue te enteraste?" pregunté algo preocupado por la posible repuesta.

"Te he investigado, Hachiman" respondió. ¿Tiene un complejo de Yandere o de acosadora?

"Como sea" dije para luego mirar a Miura algo inquieta. "Miura, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Sí, cierra los ojos" dijo ella. ¿Eh? En verdad, no sé que planeas hacer Miura, pero espero que no sea malo. Confiaré en ti.

"Okey, Okey" dije haciendo caso. Después de lo cual sentí que algo se apoderó de mi cuello estaba frío, Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. "M-Miura creo que esto es mu-"

"Ah, Hikio de que hablas. Bueno, no importa. Abre los ojos" de pronto mis pensamientos lascivos fueron interrumpidos por las mágicas palabras de esa chica.

Cuando abrí los ojos noté que tenía unos auriculares de marca en mi cuello en una caja un reproductor en mi mano. (Son los mismos de la imagen de portada del fict).

"Oh, esto es genial"

"Me alegra que te guste, ¿estás feliz?"

"B-Bueno, sí. En realidad es un lindo regalo, Miura" dije con un sonrisa sincera cerrando mis ojos en el proceso. Al parecer, las presentes se sintieron contentas con mi reacción.

"Cumplí con lo que dije" al parecer, la chica rubia se refería a aquella promesa de que me haría sonreír un día de estos.

"Oni-chan, deberías sonreír más a menudo" mi querida Imouto, tu siempre tendrás sonrisas mías mientras sea mi hermanita.

"Bueno, que tal una foto para conmemorar esta fecha en que vimos sonreír a Hachiman" dijo Sumire usando su cámara para sacarnos una Selfi.

"Todos sonrían". Así fue como todos nos quedamos allí tras pedirle a un transeúnte que nos fotografiara. Kawasaki estaba de lado a la foto con un brazo de Sumire que la traía hacía ella mientras Miura tenía su brazo sobre mi hombro lanzando un "V" con sus dos dedos. Yo hice lo mismo y choqué mi cara con la suya sonriendo por las hormonas quizás, oigan, tener a una linda rubia de ojos verdes y buenos atributos a tu lado no te haría hacerlo. Komachi estaba a mi lado con sus dos manos sobre mi hombro de lado mientras la otra mano de Sumire estaba cerca de mi cuello.

Era un día feliz, estaba sonriendo. Sentía que tenía amigos, sentía que eso que un día y todos negociaban entre sus palabras, aquella palabra; la juventud era algo real. Se podía ver que lo que predicaban podía ser algo de verdad. Ese mismo día llegamos a mi casa y celebramos a lo grande.

Sin embargo, me equivoqué nuevamente.

* * *

Karma

Es cuando nosotros hacemos malas acciones y nos dan lo que merecemos. Sin embargo yo no había hecho nada malo. ¿Existir era mi pecado? La verdad es que nuevamente digo y reafirmo, la juventud, es solo una fachada.

Pasé de tener un excelente día a uno malo la mañana siguiente. Estaba el día anterior comiendo pastel y celebrando en una fiesta, para estar donde estoy. Tirado en el piso, siendo golpeado una y otra vez por unos sujetos que me tiraban tierra.

"Eres un Maldito" dijo una de las voces. Ya no podía reconocer que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Sucio, estúpido, eres un degenerado" otro insulto más, una voz diferente.

"¿Crees que alguien como ella se fijaría en ti?" Una tercera voz arrinconó mis sentidos. Ya no podía sentir mi cuerpo, se hallaba entumecido y sangrando. Mi ropa estaba destruida y empolvada, rasgada y con machas carmesí.

¿Cómo llegué aquí?

* * *

Susurros.

Una acción que hace las personas para evitar ser escuchadas por otros. Desde que llegué la gente susurraba a mí alrededor, desde la entrada de la secundaria hasta el salón de clases. Fui a mi clase sin antes dejar mis cosas en su sitio y buscar mis zapatos, en donde encontré una nota.

"Venme en el patio trasero al terminar las clases, hay algo que quiero decirte" Orimoto Kaori.

"Qué será" la verdad no quería hacerme ilusiones de pensar que ella y yo podríamos tener algo. Pero mientras más me acercaba al salón de clase, más sentía miradas tras de mí. Me detuve en la puerta, no estaba Kaori en el sitio. Sin embargo, algunas de sus amigas comenzaron a hablar, estaban cerca por lo que pude escuchar algo.

"Por qué ella anda con él, no lo entiendo" expresó una de ellas.

"Ni idea, yo pensé que no haría algo así" dijo otra.

"Es una estúpida" ese comentario me molestó, en verdad, pueden meterse conmigo todo lo que deseen pero con otras personas que considero cercanas a mí, no. "Yo creo que ella estará tarde hoy".

Ignoré el resto de las conversaciones, la maestra llegó al igual que Kaori para comenzar la clase justamente. Decidí que en la hora del almuerzo iría al tejado, y me puse en camino. Mientras iban caminando uno de los muchachos repentinamente me lanzó una botella retornable.

"Mira, es tan patético". Mencionó uno de ellos.

"Es solo un maldito acosador" ¿Acosador? ¿Espera qué? Decidí darme la vuelta pero los chicos se habían ido.

Seguí caminando y llegué hasta el techo, viendo como la brisa se llevaba mi mechón de cabello de un lado a otro. Miré a lo lejos, en las canchas del instituto como una niña era acosada por sus compañeras. Miré a otro lado al fijar que un sonido llamó mi atención, era la puerta. La habían cerrado por dentro.

"¿Este día puede ser peor?" No quería saber la respuesta, pero unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer a mí alrededor. Vi una especie de techo donde podría pasarla. No llegué a clase esa mañana después del almuerzo. Llovió un buen rato hasta que disminuyó la potencia de su embate.

Después logré bajarme por los tejados llegando a la cancha donde me vería con Orimoto, viendo que ya había sonado la campana de salida y que me tomó todo ese tiempo bajarme del tejado, decidí esperarla.

"Mira, es él" Allí creo que comenzó todo. Traté de darle una mirada fría pero fallé. "Mira, cree que con eso nos hará daño" se rió, el que era el más grande y fuerte.

"¿A dónde vas, acosador?" En realidad no sabía que estaba pasando.

"Sí, no creas que vas a irte sin que te demos un merecido". Dijo el último. Ellos se me acercaron cercando mi paso, empezaron a golpearme. Uno de ellos me tomó por el cuello, se podía notar la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza entre nosotros.

Uno me golpeó por el estomago hasta que me sacó el aliento y algo de sangre. Un segundo me quitó mi dinero y lanzó mis cosas por el área para luego tomar un bate y golpearme la espalda.

"Eh, será mejor que no te quedes inconsciente todavía" dijo mientras le decía al otro que dejara de golpearlo con el bate, aún así, comenzaron con un fuerte paliza física hasta que no sentí más sus voces. Quedé prácticamente inconsciente, pero la voz de alguien me despertó. A penas no logré abrir mis parpados.

 _Estaban pesados._

 _Me sentía tan mal._

 _Mi cuerpo me ardía._

"Hachiman". Esa voz era conocida para mí.

"Hachiman", sé de quién es.

"Hachiman", se notaba preocupada. A penas alcé la mirada para encontrarme con ella allí con ojos llorosos que era retenida por sus "amigas" quienes estaban allí creando una especie de drama.

"¿Q-Qué pasa?" en verdad, eso quería saber. A penas pude levantarme, me puse de rodillas pero no logré alzarme completamente más pude quedarme consciente de mi entorno. Miré mi cuerpo enlodado y con machas de sangre en varias zonas y sentí mareos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

"Ah, ¿el acosador recobró su conciencia?" dijo la chica que la retenía con mayor fuerza por su hombro derecho.

"N-No entiendo" dije con una voz apenas audible que saqué con lo que podía de mis fuerzas. Cabe destacar que el polvo que tenía ahora era lodo en mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a llover lentamente, copiosas gotas de rocíos empezaban a tener cabida dentro del escenario.

"Ah, ¿no entiendes que ahora tienes la reputación de ser un acosador y un violador?"

"¿De qué hablas Sayako?" preguntó Kaori molesta, era la primera vez que la veía en esa faceta.

"Ah nada, solo que este chico comenzó a molestarte y buscarte en todos lados, lo de violador y delincuente no se mucho de los detalles, pero se rumorea que ha violado y sodomizado hasta que puedan seguirle sin voluntad a varias chicas."

Eso, eso fue la persona que estaba en el centro comercial. ¿Esa persona comenzó esta pesadilla? No, los rumores son lo que comenzaron esto. Un pequeño chisme que se exagera y se convierte en un incendio forestal.

"Pero él no me molestó, y tú lo sabes" dijo Kaori ahora molesta gritando.

"Es verdad, esto fue por la apuesta que hicimos" dijo otra de la chicas una de las que estaba lejos, su nombre creo que era Sakura.

"Apuesta, ¿d-de qué está hablando ella, Kaori?" pregunté más confundido.

"De nada, ella está inventándolo todo" respondió con ojos airados. En verdad, no me la puedo imaginar con toda esa furia, aquella chica que era tan amable con todos y ahora parecía una bestia endemoniando. ¿Quién era realmente Orimoto Kaori?

"¿Inventando, eh? A ver, a ver" caminó hacia ella y colocó su mano en la barbilla. "¿Acaso no recuerdas que eso fue lo que te impulsó a acercarte a ese acosador para hacer su amigo? ¿No recuerdas que eso lo hiciste para conseguir que te ayudáramos con la campaña de la presidencia escolar? ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?"

"No la escuches, Hachiman" dijo viniéndose en ojos vidriosos.

"N-No puede ser" en verdad estaba conmocionado por aquello. Nunca fue algo real, nunca fue algo genuino, nada fue como lo pensé.

"Cállate, eso no es así"

"K-Kaori"

"Hachiman, no la escuches" me pidió suplicante.

"No te creas tanto, todo fue una farsa" dijo una de las otras.

"Una farsa" aún no podía decir que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Así es acosador". Sentenció ella.

"¿P-Por qué Kaori?" pregunté. Tenía una daga en mi corazón, sentía que me faltaba mucho el aire, quizás tenía una costilla perforada.

"…" silencio. Ella estaba llorando para luego verme.

"Por qué, Hachiman. Por qué", al parecer su voz era maniática. "Porque eras la única persona que no podía llegar, eras la única que me ignoraba. Estabas por encima de mí en todo, te envidiaba, te odiaba, te quería fuera".

Sus ojos ahora denotaban una tristeza profunda cuando trató de continuar.

"Pero, pero". No sabía que era lo que estaba pensando.

"Pero me enamoré de ti. A pesar de todo aquello eras alguien amable, dedicado y apasionado. Me enamoré de eso de ti, pero parece que no es posible que estemos juntos. Aún así."

Hizo una pausa. Las chicas la habían soltado, seguía lloviendo con menos fuerza pero era algo persistente.

El trío que acompañaba a Kaori retrocedió un poco para darle espacio.

"Y-Yo" ella estaba por decir algo importante. "Yo Te-"

 _Slap_ , una cachetada interrumpió todo el ambiente.

"Cállate" un sonido fuerte resonó en todo el área. Kaori cayó al suelo tocándose el lugar donde había sido golpeada sobándose la marca roja de las manos de la persona que llegó. Las mujeres que estaban detrás de ella se vieron intimidadas por la mujer que estaba allí.

"No tienes derecho de decir eso tras haberle hecho todo a él" su voz tenía veneno. "No tienes el derecho de amar a alguien como a Hikio".

"Miura", susurré.

Allí estaba parada, aquella rubia de ojos verdes con un rostro de mil demonios. Tenía una actitud arrogante, altiva tras haber visto todo aquello.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Porque somos Amigos, Hikio. Déjale esto a Yumiko"

"Yumiko" dije bajando mi cara, quería que me tragara la tierra, quería morir pero alguien vino a mí en aquel foso oscuro. "¿Por qué todo esto? terminarás igual que ella"

"No me compares Hikio" me miró algo decepcionada. "Yo no seré como ella, yo no te dije que 'te estaría esperando, aunque todos te olviden yo nunca te olvidaría. Que Siempre estaría a tu lado sin importar qué'. Nunca te dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo" mencionó. Con aquellas palabras a mi mente vino aquel recuerdo.

 _Ahora era más claro. Esa chica me decía las mismas palabras, su voz era fina pero su cabello era negro. No pudo ver su cara más esas palabras son iguales. Los pétalos caían en señal de que era primavera, como la primera vez que la vi. Parecía un lugar al que yo iba de pequeño, era algo conocido para mí. Mis recuerdos eran vagos pero sabía que ella era algo especial en mi vida. Quizás podría ser Yumiko, esa chica con la que hice aquella promesa._

"Perra" dijo la ahora recuperada Kaori, yo salí de mi trace cuando escuché sus palabras. Miraba a Yumiko con ganas de matarla. "Tú eres la culpa de que no pueda ser alguien más para Hachiman" ella se tiró a donde estaba Yumiko pero ella la esquivó y la golpeó por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo tomando todo el lodo en su vestido.

"No tengo la culpa de nada, esto todo es consecuencia de tus acciones". Karma ¿eh? Curiosamente ella me miró y yo estaba anonadado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. "Te estuve esperando, pero no llegaste y te vine a buscar, logré encontrarte después de un rato"

"Yumiko" al parecer solo podía decir aquello.

"Vamos, para qué mi mamá te revise". Ella me cogió por mi hombro para apoyarme a levantarme. Salimos de los terrenos de la escuela, Kaori aun estaba tirada en el suelo viéndonos alejarnos mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella para "ayudarla". No supe que le pasó después pues tenía mis propios problemas.

Miré hacia atrás viendo que ella seguí allí son hacer nada y sus puños estaban apretados. Pude escuchar un grito cuando salimos de los terrenos de la escuela. Un grito de desesperación y tristeza.

 _Yo no comprendía._

 _Yo no entendía que pasó._

 _¿Esto era el amor?_

 _¿Era esto lo que pregonaba la vida?_

 _El amor es solo sufrimiento, solo el beneplácito que obtiene la gente para sentirse cómodos pero que en realidad es una vana mentira, una que no vale la pena mencionar._

No quise pensar más en ello y miré a la persona que me había ayudado. De todo lo malo que me había sucedido, ella era lo único bueno. Lo único real y verdadero que tenía en mis manos, quería protegerla, atesorarla y cuidarla. Quería que no desapareciera y no sufriera y fue en ese momento en que tomé una resolución.

Mirando el cielo ennegrecido, juré que haría que Yumiko tuviera lo mejor aunque significara que yo me alejara, aunque tuviera que fuera de su lado. Ella quería a alguien ya, así que la apoyaría en todo. Haría todo lo posible para que ella estuviera feliz y lo fuera feliz, aunque sacrificara la mía propia.

"Gracias" yo prácticamente no podía con mi propia alma. Fue lo único que dije después de haberme resuelto en mi destino a conducir su vida a lo mejor.

Su cuerpo presionaba al mío mientras yo cojeaba a su lado, no había estado tan cerca de ella. Podía oler su perfume de rosas y su champú a lavanda. Sus pechos se presionaban de vez en cuando con mi costado mientras yo estaba junto a ella. Fue incomodo, pero ella no pensaba en ello en ese momento; estaba realmente preocupada por mí.

Llegamos a su casa y ella abrió la puerta.

"Estoy casa" dijo Yumiko mientras pasábamos.

"Qué bueno que llegas temprano, Hi-" no pudo terminar sus palabras al ver que yo estaba con ella. "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

"Él necesita ayuda". Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella no me conoce. "H-Hikio, no te mueras" al parecer, Yumiko estaba bastante preocupada por mi estado.

"A ver" ella me tomó y me puso en el suelo tras haberme quitado mi ropa notaron que tenía una costilla perforada y que tenía bastante moretones. "Va a estar bien" tranquilizó a la rubia de su lado. Ella me ayudó a llevarme al hospital y allá me atendieron mis heridas. Mis padres fueron a buscarme preocupados al igual que Komachi quien se enteró de todo. Ella lloró junto a mí, ella se acurrucó junto a mí durante toda la visita y se quedó conmigo aquella noche. Nunca soltó mi mano, pude ver en sus ojos como su visión de mi mundo había cambiado.

 _No, no quería que ella supiera lo que sucedió realmente. Sabía que ella se preocuparía, sabía que ella me protegería, sabía que ella estaría conmigo de ahora en adelante para cuidarme de algo que pudiera dañarme._

 _No quería que ella se sintiera así con respecto al amor, ella tenía que vivir su vida sin sufrir por lo que sufrí yo._

* * *

"Así que tu eres Hikigaya Hachiman" Al parecer había comenzado a despertar cuando alguien me llamó por mi nombre. Era una mujer rubia de unos 32 años más o menos, aunque debía decir que aparentaba menos. "Mi nombre es Hana Miura" al parecer era la madre de Yumiko. Tenía los ojos marrones a diferencia de su hija y un cuerpo muy superiormente desarrollado, perdonen mi lascivia.

"Sí" dije tratando de incorporarme.

"No te esfuerces mucho" me recomendó. "Lo que tenías no era algo tan grave si no lo pudiéramos haber atendido a tiempo." Me reconfortó.

"Muchas gracias, Miura-san" dije tratando de parecer algo serio, aunque con el dolor en mi cuerpo entumecido parecía ganarme.

"No te preocupes, eso te lo debo por cuidar a mi hija. Ella me ha contado mucho de ti, ¿sabes?" me dijo pícaramente.

"No es problema, Yumiko siempre ha sido buena conmigo". Me detuve un momento recapitulando en mis palabras y recordé que había usado su nombre. ¿Cuándo comencé a llamarla por su nombre?

"Ara, ya usan sus nombres. ¿Deben ser cercanos, no?" ella bromeó un poco. "Quizás ya pueda hacer los preparativos para el matrimonio.

"¿Ah? No piense en así Miura-san." Dije muy avergonzado.

"No te preocupes, sé que serás un buen yerno". ¿Oh y esa confianza? "Yumiko habla muy bien de ti".

"Mamá". Al parecer la rubia de la que hablábamos entró por la puerta al escuchar hablar a su madre de cosas embarazosas. Te lo dije, algún día tendría mi venganza. ¿Karma, eh? Creo que puedo considerarlo un buen camino a seguir.

"No te preocupes hija, no le he dicho nada embarazoso" trató de tranquilizarla para luego decirle que se fuera, no podía esta en área como esa a esas horas. Ya el horario de visitas había pasado. "Hachiman, ¿te puedo decir así?" preguntó.

Ya que, Sumire también lo hacía porque no la madre de su amiga. Oh, ¿espera, desde cuando es Yumiko mi amiga? Entonces me llegó como una revelación a mi respuesta la forma en que me defendió y sus palabras.

"Hachiman, deberás hacer algo de rehabilitación y empezar a hacer una rutina de ejercicios desde ahora en adelante. La mayoría de sus huesos habían sido atrofiados por la paliza que le dieron" dijo en un tono serio. "¿Alguna pregunta?".

"¿Yumiko siempre ha sido rubia?" en verdad no le estaba parando a lo que quiso decir en verdad, pero quería sacarme una duda de la cabeza.

"Que gracioso eres Hachiman, a eso se refería Yumiko", se rió antes de continuar. "De nacimiento, ¿por qué?"

"Ah, solo fue algo que se me cruzó por la mente". Así que no es ella la chica de aquel lugar. Suspiré resignado, casi estaba seguro que había visto a Yumiko en el mismo lugar diciendo la misma palabra, casi con el mismo tono de voz.

"Ya veo, descansa por hoy" dijo apagando las luces la habitación de hospital en la que estaba.

Así fue como terminó aquel día. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de terminar como creí haber pensado. Yumiko me aconsejó que dar su merecido indirectamente como tener un nuevo corte o algo funcionaría o dejarme ver guapo o con estilo le daría envidia. Pero cuando volví, ella no lo hizo.

 _Ella no volvió a la secundaria._

 _Ella nunca regreso…_

"Orimoto Kaori ha sido trasferida a otra secundaria por lo que no continuará sus estudios con nosotros" llegué escuchar del profesor un día. Ella jamás regresaría, un vacio incomodo se coló en mi cuerpo, no sabía cómo referirme a ello. No obstante, fue el comienzo del infierno para mí.

Comencé a recibir insultos de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la escuela. Me gané el sobrenombre de "el acosador pervertido" y el "matón". Algunos me agredían físicamente y otros verbal. Cada vez que regresaba a mi asiento tenía mucha notas escritas en el con mensajes de odio y de resentimiento. Las "amigas" de Kaori me odiaron hasta la muerte y me hicieron la vida imposible.

A pesar de la conducta en mi escuela, estar con Yumiko, Saki, Komachi e incluso Sumire era agradable. Era lo único que me podía mantener cuerdo. Recuerdo que yo comencé a estudiar para ingresar a una prestigiosa escuela preparatoria, Sobu High, y Yumiko dijo que la persona de la cual estaba enamorada también ingresaría allí, decidimos que ambos estudiamos para pasar la prueba de ingreso.

Yo estudié hasta morir, y morí varias veces estudiando. Jamás encontré pruebas de que Yumiko fuera la misma persona de mi recuerdo, pero el saber que ella estaría conmigo sin importar qué, me reconfortó.

Sin embargo, mi vida en la secundaria fue la peor. Eso me llevó a odiar lo que la gente llama juventud. Eso solo es propaganda barata, es estatus quo que no vale nada. Vivir el sueño de ser jóvenes tiene dos cara, el infierno que viví yo y la dulce vida de los Raijuu que rondaban cerca de mí. Es una pesadilla, pensar quienes fueron tus amigos y ya no lo son, aquellos que conociste y no te recuerda a pesar de que tú si lo haces. Todos es basura. Por eso un lobo solitario como yo, no sufre de esos males. Me gusta decir que tengo mi propias autodefensas que desarrollé durante el último año y medio de secundaria.

 _Nadie va a volver a engañarme._

 _Nadie más va a tratar de enamorarme._

 _Nadie más va a despreciarme sin que tenga su merecido en un futuro._

 _Nadie más va a ayudarme ni siquiera a cambiar mi opinión._

 _Esto es lo que la juventud que viví me dejó._

"Hikigaya-kun." Sí, ese es mi nombre.

"Diga" respondí a quien me llamó.

"Debes volver a hacerlo, esto no es un demostrativo de los días de la secundaria te pueden dejar." Ella hizo una pausa. "Los lobos solitarios no pueden serlo por siempre, al final mueren y a nadie le importa".

"Eso lo sé Sensei"

"No tienes remedio, eh, Hikigaya" ella se sobó la sien a pesar que tenía que tratar conmigo el resto del año escolar. "Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar"

 _Una vez más, no pudo cambiar._

 _Una vez más se consideró así mismo como un lobo solitario._

 _Una vez más fue rechazado su informe._

 _Y una vez más, llegamos a donde comenzamos…_

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por el apoyo, lectores.


	6. Aún así, todo comienza nuevamente

**Holas, aquí estoy de nuevo para seguir la historia. Realmente espero que este fict pueda quedar en las primeras páginas dentro de Fanfiction, por ello seguiré publicando para que una historia en español tenga 500 comentarios y dejar algo con orgullo dentro de este lugar.**

 **Espero que ustedes me ayuden en este trabajo, llevamos 31 comentarios y casi 3,000 visitas.**

 **Por ello, disfruta de la lectura y deja tu comentario al final. No importa si el español no es tu idioma, o si no estás registrado, solo deja tu aporte a nuestra meta. Vamos, Latinoamérica. Vamos a hacerlo.**

 **Mo soy dueño de Oregairu.**

* * *

 **Y aún así, las cosas comenzaron como siempre.**

A ver, quizás se estén preguntando cómo y qué ocurrió antes de llegar acá ¿no? Bueno, seré completamente honesto. Entregué un ensayo que expresaba mi punto de vista sobre la secundaria y ahora me ves, acá caminando frente a una profesora con complejo de boxeadora fumadora. Ella se detiene y abre una puerta al final del pasillo, a decir verdad, había estado tras ella por un rato desde la sala de los profesores hasta acá por lo que a veces pienso que esta escuela es demasiado grande, o esa es la impresión que me da.

"Entrando" mencionó al abrir la puerta corrediza.

Y allí estaba alguien, una persona, una chica. La vi y supe de inmediato quien era, Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Hola Yukinoshita" la saludó antes de seguir adelante.

"Profe, ¿no le he dicho que toque antes de entrar?" preguntó en un tono desdeñoso.

"Pero nunca me das permiso"

"Por qué siempre me ignora". Oh sí, parece estoy completamente anónimo en todo esto, ¿por qué me trajiste en primera?

"Como sea", al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba allí con ella, "aquí traje a alguien para que lo ayudes, tómalo como una petición para el club".

"Lo siento, presiento que si me quedo cerca de él temeré por mi castidad". Oh, ¿qué castidad con ese pecho? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué escondes algo que no es necesario esconder chica?

"Él no hará nada como eso". Al parecer esta profesora me conoce, bueno, un poco. "Se mantiene dentro de que la ley dicta, es muy consciente". No sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido o algo semejante. "Vamos, preséntate".

"Sensei" la llamé y ella se volteó a verme algo confundido. "Realmente, no tengo tiempo para estar con ella". Oh sí, yo ataqué primero. Es bueno definir el terreno cuando eres nuevo en el barrio, ella no va a venir a intimidarme.

"Es tu castigo" al parecer, una tos seca se oyó venir del otro lado de la habitación, su fuente, la chica estoica que la saludó al entrar.

"Por cierto, me niego". Como si hubiera tratado de recuperar terreno ella respondió. "No puedo aceptar que esté cerca de mí."

"Te lo pido como Sensei" dijo ella a lo cual Yukinoshita tuvo que dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación. "Muchas gracias, sabía que entenderías". Con eso ella salió y nos dejó solos. Vaya, estaba pensando en cómo escaparme de esta situación, que no me fijé que Hiratsuka-sensei se fue dejándome allí varado.

"Aún no te presentas". Me miró fríamente.

"Cierto, supongo que no puedo ignorar los buenos modales". Sí, hay ciertas cosas que han cambiado en mí aparte de mi personalidad.

Si me ves, ahora soy un poco más alto y mi cuerpo está más tonificado por el ejercicio diario al cual fue sometido tras la recuperación en la secundaria. Luego de eso lo tomé como una costumbre más no algo que hiciera todos los días. Siempre llevo mis audífonos rojos conmigo además de otros sencillos para disimular en clase que estoy escuchando. Mis ojos no son tan pequeños debido a la ayuda de cierta rubia que detuvo mi pudrición.

A parte de todo eso, soy una persona con modales, bueno, algunos. A decir verdad, solo sé que la etiqueta es buena por el mero hecho de las reuniones formales con las editoriales y otras empresas. Por eso, aún puedo decir que soy cortés con algunas cosas. "Hikigaya Hachiman 2 F"

"Yukinoshita Yukino". Sí, ya sé quién eres y no tienes porque decírmelo. "Busca dónde sentarte" mencionó mientras veía que andaba un poco perdido tras mi presentación como si buscara algo. En algún momento la profesora nos dejó a nosotros solos, creo.

Hallé una silla y me senté. Saqué un libro que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo y me senté a leer para evitar hablarle, ella es alguien peligrosa. Al ver que no hacía nada, ningún esfuerzo por hablar, ella tosió para atraer mi atención.

"Deberías ir al médico, la gripes es catalogada como una enfermedad contagiosa ¿sabes?" pregunté y eso pareció irritarle.

"Aquí el germen eres tú" mencionó mientras cerraba su libro y se levantaba. "Eres como una peste en la sociedad, tus ojos te delatan. Te estás pudriendo de adentro para afuera". ¿Enserio? ¿Descubriste América en un vaso de agua? Para tu información, eso lo sé.

"Eso lo sé" mencioné sin un rastro de preocupación volteando la página del libro que leía.

"Osea, ¿estás reconociendo que tienes un problema y no piensas resolverlo?" preguntó anonadada por mi declaración, al parecer le estaba irritando y eso era bueno para mí, estaba ganando terreno.

"Debes aceptarte tal y como eres", le dije sutilmente sin despejar la vista de mi libro. Sin que ella viera coloqué una risa en mi rostro, no mentí cuando dije que sabía quién eras. Realmente sé mucho de ti. No, no soy un acosador ni tampoco un pervertido. Además esa información la obtuve por accidente, al parecer mi fuente fue un poco abierta con algunos detalles.

"Creo que esto no está yendo a ningún lado". Sí, allí entró la que nunca dejó el salón de clases en sí. Oye mujer, en serio, tienes tacones. Podría haberte escuchado irte cuando saliste si te hubieras ido, claro. "Qué tal si lo hacemos interesante". Te escucho, me atrae la idea. "Desde tiempos inmemorables, cuando se tienen puntos de vista diferidos, se arreglan por medio de una competencia; el ganador se lo lleva todo".

"No pienso hacerlo, sensei" mencionó ella mientras se cubría nuevamente su pecho. "Temo por mi castidad", otra vez con eso.

"Tampoco estoy de acuerdo", expresé honestamente. Realmente, no quería que esto me quitara mi precioso tiempo, ¿saben, yo necesito escribir? Hiratsuka-sensei hizo una cara sorprendida viniendo de mí. A saber, algunas extrañas circunstancias para que piense así. "No tengo tiempo para ello".

"Hikigaya" ella llamó mi nombre y me miró con malicia. Realmente me quiere aquí. Ahora su rostro curvó una sonrisa y eso no me gustó. "A caso el primer puesto en la clasificación general de nuestra escuela, le tiene miedo al segundo lugar".

Me atrapó, ella sabe mi punto débil.

Verán, desde aquel día me volví muy competitivo y siempre me prometí superarme para proteger lo que me importa, aunque claro, trabajar es perder; hay ciertas cosas que vale la pena es esfuerzo y solo por eso trato de ganar en todo. Sin embargo, pude ver como Yukinoshita se sintió algo sorprendida por la declaración anterior.

"Hagamos algo sensei… Ese todo incluye a usted, ¿cierto?" pregunté y ella asintió con algo de nerviosismo aparente. "Si gano, necesito un favor suyo". Sí prácticamente estamos ignorando a Yukinoshita y ella está por ponerse molesta.

"cof, cof". Ella tosió nuevamente.

"Yukinoshita, ¿ya mencioné que la gripe es contagiosa?" pregunté retóricamente y ella no pareció importarle, al parecer percibió algo debajo de mi acto. Sí, realmente estaba actuando eso de ser así. Pero su supongo que dejó claro que puedo ser un chico malo, perra.

"Lo siento, ¿pero ya mencioné que el enfermo eres tú y no yo?" justo contra mi ataque. "Deberías ir a revisarte los oídos y de paso, los ojos". re-contraatacó.

"Como sea" la profesora declaró ante nuestra pequeña discusión. "Ustedes están en sincronía, por lo que veo así que asumo esto como un sí de ambos. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en este lugar Hikigaya".

"Pero nunca acepté quedarme" dije pero luego capté la verdadera intención detrás de su pregunta. Maldita profesora astuta. "Ya veo", resignado y sin más nada que hacer decidí seguir normalmente hacia mi puesto y tomé mi libro. "Nos vemos mañana Yukinoshita".

"¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar de que se trata este club?" preguntó ella indignada por mi actitud.

"Ya lo sé, ya me lo dijeron".

"¿Hiratsuka-sensei?" preguntó para confirmar.

"Sí", yo mentí. Ya quería irme y no podía soportarla, debían entregar algunas cosas a la editorial y estaba en la fecha pico.

"Ya veo, lo inevitable no se puede evitar ciertamente" dijo sarcásticamente para seguirse burlando de mí. "¿Los lobos solitarios deben volver a su cueva, Hikigaya-kun?", no supe qué quería decir con eso ni me importó más ella decidió seguir mientras me iba. "Espero que le vaya bien y no tenga ningún accidente en el camino".

Maldita perra, tenía que recordármelo.

Ella sabía que yo había estado involucrado en un accidente durante mi primer día, ella estaba allí así que no es raro. Lo que indica que estaba consciente de ello. Lo más molesto es que ella lo usara para golpearme bajo, lo que realmente me irritó.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" dije fríamente, ya me estaba hastiando.

"Lo siento". Ahora qué le pasa a esta chica, la miré inquiriendo saber de qué diablos estaba hablando. "Lo del accidente".

"Tú lo has dicho, fue un accidente". Quizás sintió pesar y creyó que había llegado lejos con su ofensa, y lejos de la realidad, no estaba.

"Aun así…" ella pareció tratar de hacer algo más. "Solo quería que lo supieras".

"Nos vemos" señalé antes de salir. Y ella me devolvió la misma despedida.

Al menos, no escapó de lo que esperé de ella. Odiosa, prepotente, amañada, con síndrome de cruz roja [0] y linda. No diré mis fuentes, pero le debo a su familia algo. Algo referente a ese mismo accidente y algo más. Hablando de ello, quizás ustedes no estén enterados así que les diré.

 **El primer día de clases**

 _Yo iba en mi bicicleta rumbo a Sobou para dar mi discurso por haber superado el examen con puntuación perfecta, realmente estaba feliz de haberme superado y quería que este año todos me vieran correctamente más el destino tenía otras planes para mí. ¿Karma, recuerdan?_

 _Allí parado, un perro salió a la calle y una chica iba tras el sin ver alrededor; un carro venía a cierta distancia, la suficiente como para que yo fuere y lo sacara del camino antes de que pasara. Así que con los cálculos hechos me lancé al rescate, no podía presenciar un asesinato en medio de mí. Además, recuerdo que algo similar sucedió con Yumiko el día que nos conocimos y había sido algo bueno por lo que no perdí las viejas costumbres._

 _"Quédate allí" le grité a ella atrapando al perro. Pero, al parecer, mis caculos fueron erróneos o eso pensé. Juré haber escuchado el sonido de los cauchos rechinar cuando aumentan la velocidad y teniendo en cuenta lo anterior, sospeché que fue hecho apropósito. Ese fue el primer día en que conocí a Yukinoshita Yukino. Muchos quizás dirían que fue algo predestinado. La chica se bajó y el conductor se disculpó; ella se acercó a mí para ver cómo estaba y ofreció llevarme al doctor._

 _"No te preocupes" yo negué, no quería que ella hiciera algo. Llamaría a Sumire para que me ayudara a llegar a mi hospital destinado por mi seguro médico. La otra chica, de cabello rosado como un bollo y pechos grandes, también pareció interesarle mi estado y, ¿quién no? Estaba sangrando. "Yo llamaré a alguien" profesé en cuanto me pude levantarme. "No es tan grave", mencioné mientras tomaba mi bicicleta y me alejaba antes de que algo más me pasara. Me encontré luego en un callejón marcando un número con mi Smartphone, mis audífonos estaban en buenas condiciones. Menos mal, si no, Yumiko me asesina._

 _"S-Sumire" pronuncié por el altavoz. "Necesito tu ayuda, tuve un accidente y estoy cerca de Sobou. No es tan grave, pero si serio. Dile a Hana que tendrá que cuidarme un rato en su hospital". Reí por debajo pues quería ocultar un poco mi miedo de saber cómo se pondrían Komachi y Yumiko cuando supieran lo que me pasó._

Y así fue como no llegué a dar mi discurso, me quedé hospitalizado durante un mes y cuando regresé todo el mundo había hechos amigos. Yumiko había quedado en otra sección y Kawasaki también; conmigo solo había quedado Zaimokuza siendo el único que ligeramente pudiera llamar conocido. Y ahora que estamos en mi segundo año, estoy junto a Yumiko y a Saki de nuevo aunque no hablamos porque yo se lo pedí. Fue algo difícil pero ellas entendieron mis razones detrás de mis palabras y que sería bueno buscar otra manera de acércanos y que no parezca que nos conociéramos.

"Hikio". Hablando del rey de roma, ella apareció.

"Ey Yumiko" dije mientras me volteaba a verla, estaba sola al igual que la escuela. "¿qué haces por acá a estas horas?" pregunté.

"Estaba en el club de fútbol con los chicos pero ellos ya se fueron, me quedé para saber que te había dicho Hiratsuka-sensei"

"Ya veo" mencioné antes de seguir caminando.

"Además, tenemos tiempo sin regresar juntos a casa", aunque sea un susurro pude escucharlo.

"Es verdad", dije por inercia.

"¿Ah?" dejó escapar como si no entendiera lo que dije.

"Nada", le dije para alejar las sospechas sobre mí. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bien, Hina me ayudó con algunos libros para estudiar e insistió en ayudarme pero le dije que ya tenía con quien estudiar" hizo una pausa mientras yo sacaba mi bicicleta y la empezaba a rodar. "Aunque me preguntó, le dije que era un secreto. Allí dejó de fastidiarme, luego fui a ver Hayama y a Tobe jugar en el club de fútbol"

"Ah, ya veo" dejé escapar tras cruzar la calle seguido de ella. Luego de lo cual ella procedió a interrogarme sobre mi día. "Bueno, Hiratsuka-sensei me obligó a unirme a un club. Según, para corregir mi vida", un suspiro dejó mi ser antes de continuar. "Al parecer me uniré a él por su culpa".

"¿Cuántos miembros tiene?". Oh, al parecer no voy a salir bien de esta.

"Dos conmigo"

"¿Quién es el otro?"

"Yukinoshita Yukino" le dije y ella frunció el ceño.

"Esa perra". Oye, sé que ella lo es pero no tiene porque recordármelo, por lo menos tiene algo de corazón, o eso creo. Yo pregunté por qué le molestaba tanto ella, ya que no tenía mucho conocimiento de su enemista. "Ella está detrás de mi amado" bufó como si se lo hubiera quitado y yo pregunté que cómo lo sabía. "Siempre lo ha estado, desde pequeños". Esa fue su respuesta, algo incoherente para mí por lo que traté de olvidar todo el asunto.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tu podrás conquistarlo" mencioné mientras llegábamos a su casa. "Eres linda e inteligente, además de ser alguien que se preocupa profundamente por lo demás" quizás lo pensé, pero creo que por su reacción ante fue algo que dije en voz alta.

"Hikio…"

"Espera… ¿dije eso en voz alta?"

"Sí" ella tenía un rubor por todo ello. Desvió la mirada y mordió la comisura de sus labios. "Gracias, nos vemos mañana".

"A-Ah sí", mencioné avergonzado por lo que expresé.

"Adiós, Hikio"

"Adiós, Yumiko".

Llegué a mi casa y me encontré con Komachi quien veía televisión, yo pasé y la saludé para poder ir arriba; debía escribir para poder atender un lío en que me metí. Sumire, maldigo el día en que me obligaste a escribir el guion para esa película de mi libro. Al menos, he tenido éxito financiero y me podría comparar a un niño rico, pero con la única diferencia que no usa su fortuna.

Cansado después de haber terminado, decidí bajar a cenar. Komachi había realizado los preparativos para la cena y decidimos comer juntos.

"Onii-chan", yo dejé mi cubierto en cuanto me llamarón. "¿Sucedió algo?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Komachi?" dije mientras seguía devorando mi cena, estaba rica.

"Te ves distraído" me dijo y yo continué normalmente excusándome que estaba así por el guión de la película. "Ya veo…" al parecer no me creyó, bueno, técnicamente no estoy mintiendo por lo que estoy bien con mi respuesta. Aunque no sé, ¿realmente me veo tan distraído como para pensar en que me pasa algo?

"No te preocupes Komachi, tu Oni-chan es muy fuerte" mencioné al terminar e irme a seguir con mi trabajo.

Quién lo diría, yo trabajando cuando mi lema era 'trabajar es perder'. Supongo que cuando ves la realidad de ciertas cosas, cambias tu punto de vista sobre otras.

* * *

Estoy en clases, y mi maestra está hablando mientras yo prácticamente estoy durmiéndome por el cansancio. Vale, me quedé despierto hasta la 2 de la madrugada y este es el resultado. No es extraño que me empiece a llamar por mi nombre, y de hecho, lo está haciendo ahora mismo.

"¿Ah?", al parecer tenía mis audífonos puesto y no escuché que me llamaba o era porque realmente estaba bien dormido que no les presté atención. "Lo siento sensei, es que no dormí bien anoche".

"Hikigaya, me debes un ensayo así que no lo olvides" mencionó con un ligero aire de terror. Yo asentí mientras trataba de parecer serio, la gente me miraba algo extrañada. Como siempre, parezco ser un don nadie. "Ah, cierto. Casi olvidaba decir que te acuerdes de ir al salón del club".

"Si no lo olvidaré sensei". Dije mientras me recomponía, "pero ignóreme por favor en esta clase" le susurré y ella asintió. Vio mis ojeras y decidió darme ese beneficio secretamente. "Gracias" y de esa forma volví a dormir o tratar de hacerlo.

No pasó mucho para que luego terminara su clase, ya que esta vez era una de las últimas, y pudiéramos retirarnos hacia nuestras otras actividades extras curriculares.

"Atrapa", algo me llamó la atención y al voltear pude captura una lata de Max Coffe de parte de una rubia de ojos verdes. "No te duermas, podrías causar otro accidente Hikio".

"Gracias, Yumiko" le dije mientras la destapaba y seguía de largo. "Nos vemos".

"Nos vemos más tarde Hikio, debes ayudarme con el examen de esta semana" mencionó ella mientras yo iba a mi club, obligatoriamente cabe destacar.

Seguí adelante y, al final del pasillo encontré el lugar que buscaba. Toqué y decidí entrar cuando me dieron permiso. "Yo" mencioné eficazmente mientras buscaba donde colocar mi bolsa de dormir.

"Buenas Tardes Hikigaya-kun" reconoció mi existencia por lo menos, eso no lo podía negar. "Creo recordar que te fueras a revisar con el médico los ojos, pero creo que también debes hacer lo mismo con tu boca."

"Y yo no te dije no tenías que forzarte, la gripe es algo que se puede contagiar e incluso volver peor. ¿Nunca escuchaste acerca de la Gripe Española?" pregunté algo sarcástico mientras saqué mi libro.

"Oh, pero si el chico conoce de historia universal" dijo entre risillas.

"No por nada soy el primero en el rango número 1" dije con orgullo mientras ella pareció molestarle que alguien la superara. "Además, ¿no es algo impersonal permanecer tan lejos?"

"Lo dice el chico que se sentó al otro lado de la habitación" respondió a mi pregunta tan lejos.

"Como sea, tienes gripe y no quiero enfermarme" dije mientras empezaba a leer.

"Lo mismo digo, no quiero que mis ojos se vuelven inservibles. Soy muy linda, Hiki-pez-muerto-kun".

"Como digas, Yuki-vanidosa-san". De cierta manera, esto parecía algo agradable aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Estaba muy concentrado en mi lectura, era algo reconfortante leer sobre mi propio libro, es como si estuviera reviviendo mis pensamientos locos. Yukinoshita iba o, por lo menos, tenía la intención de toser para llamar mi atención pero lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo.

"Así que…" ella comenzó para mi interés llamando mi atención. "Debemos ver cómo arreglar tu problema"

"Ya te dije que no tengo problemas, soy así y así seguiré [1]" seguí leyendo si prestar mucha atención.

"Estás en buen camino, la negación es el primer paso. Solo debes dar el resto y podrás salir de rehabilitación rápidamente y salir de mi vida"

"Ya te dije, acéptate tal y como eres; es el último paso y no pareces darlo." Contrarresté siguiendo el mismo ideal que se usa cuando hay un proceso de abstinencia.

"Yo no soy el enfermo acá" mencionó ella. Ahora que lo veo, ambos nos parecemos, ¿acaso esto es un sanatorio o algo así?

Esto se estaba poniéndose tenso, dios, vaya que sí. Te rezaré Karma, he hecho algo bueno al entrar en esta escuela, devuélveme el favor hoy por favor.

"Disculpen" alguien llamó. ¿A caso me escuchaste, Karma? "Este es el club de servici─ Hikki, ¿qué haces acá?" Oh, tú si actúas de formas misteriosas. Allí, frente a nosotros estaba esa chica, la que salvé el día en que se suponía que iba a entrar a la preparatoria. Además, ¿quién Hikki?

"Yuigahama Yui, 2 F, ¿no?" Oye, Yukinoshita, acaso eres una acosadora. ¿Por qué diablos conoce su nombre. "¿Se conocen?". Ey, esa pregunta está mal. ¿Por qué estás usando ese tono con ella?

"Sí, estamos en la misma clase". Chica, mide tus palabras. Presiento que si no lo haces bien, no podrás vivir otro día.

"Yukinoshita Yukino" mencionó presentándose.

"Sé quién eres" dijo algo que se estaba volviéndose de moda. "Digo, nos vimos ese día" haciendo alusión al momento en que ella se bajó del auto y fue a ver como estaba.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?". Vamos a matar a la culebra por la cabeza, seremos rápido ya que me quiero ir.

"Hikki hablas más que en clase". De verdad, ¿estás sorda o ignoraste mi pregunta?

"Elemental querido Watson" mencioné con sarcasmo. "¿Qué crees que soy?" ¿Un murciélago, tranquilo de día y activo de noche? Lo siento, esa marca ya está registrada y solo puede ser usada por Batman. Quizás, por su forma de vestir la pude haber dicho perra, pero ver la que estoy insultando y que ella en su ignorancia no lo sabe, es más gratificante.

"N-No solo digo que eres un poco más abierto que allá", oh a eso.

"No juzgue a un libro por su portada" mencionamos a la vez Yukinoshita y yo. Y eso fue…

"Espeluznante", ¿otra vez? Dios, ya deja de hacer lo mismo que yo, ¿acaso era un clon mío de otro mundo? "¿Como sea, que es lo que quieres?" Esta vez fue la chica de cabello negro quien decidió interrogarla.

"Quiero aprender a cocinar"

* * *

Estábamos en el salón de hacer cosas domesticas o cómo sea que se llame, realmente pensar en el nombre me trae malos recuerdos. Ella tenía una bata rosada y la otra chica, la que estamos ayudando, una bata azulada. La de cabellera rosada melocotón estaba por sacar las suyas mientras que las de Yukinoshita estaban ya lista.

"Supongo que seré el degustador, ¿no?" mencioné sin dejar de leer y la chica de hielo asintió. "Entonces esperaré cuidadosamente"

"Aquí están" Yuigahama las casó y parecía oler bien, pero su aspecto era horrible. Ella los tocó esperando, ¿quizás que no se movieran? Realmente pudiera ser algo mutante o por el estilo, quizás deberíamos llamar a los sujetos de salubridad de "Monster Inc", estoy seguro que pondrían un perímetro para luego sellar esas galletas y luego explotarlas.

"Yuigahama, por undécima vez", ¿ya iban tantas? "creo que no están bien, ¿no seguiste la simple receta para cocinar galletas?"

"Si lo hice, creo…" a ver, tu eres tan mala para cocinar que ni siquiera siguiendo la receta puedes hacerlo, eres un caso perdido.

"¿Para que el interés en cocinar?" pregunté algo intrigado y ella pareció colocarse nerviosa.

"Es que quiero dársela a un niño, pero no podía pedírselo a mi mamá ya que me prohibió la razón por la que debo pedírselo a otro". Por qué será niña, no me lo puedo imaginar ni en un millón de año. Quizás tu madre se equivocó cuando lo hizo, ¿quizás todo esto es una simple ilusión causada por el Shinji [2]?

"Tus amigos no pueden enseñarte" traté de ver a través de ella. La verdad, Yumiko es muy buena con esas cosas y estoy seguro que ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarte.

"Es algo embarazoso" claro, ella tiene una mentecita normal para su edad.

"Ya veo". Al fin Yukinoshita salió al ataque. "Sabes, nosotros en el club de servicio no le damos un pescado, sino les enseñamos a pescar"

"Entonces trabajar duro es lo mejor" dijo ella mientras pensaba en ello.

"No siempre, puede que al final te esfuerces mucho pero no logres nada. Aun así, el trabajo duro y, algo de suerte ¿quizás? Puedan servirte para lograr tus objetivos." La verdad es que si no hubiera pasado algo como lo que viví en la secundaria quizás estaría diciendo cosas como esas.

"Ya veo, ¿quieren probar?"

"Primero Hikigaya-kun, ya él se está muriendo así que no creo que lo afecte. Creo más bien que le haría un favor a la sociedad si se apresurara". Oye, ¿sabes que puedes ser acusada por asesinato en primer grado por esa declaración tan ligera?

"Como mencioné antes, soy una persona cortés, así que las damas primero". Oh, eso ganó muchos puntos Hachiman.

"Ustedes, ¿no quieren morir?" preguntó ella algo nerviosa de que ninguno quisiera dejar este mundo antes de conseguir sus objetivos.

"A decir verdad, esto parece estar maldito. ¿Quizás un carbón maldito? Ese puede ser un mejor nombre para este platillo" deduje mientras las examinaba tras haberme acercado.

"Yuigahama" ella la llamó de una manera muy fría. "Creo que es mejor que dejes la cocina y nunca te acerques a ella. Hazle caso a tu madre, quizás tengas razón al no permitirte cocinar. Pero, si quieres realizarlo, quieres cocinar mejor, sigue improvisando y mejora. Si no, nunca te casaras"

"Eso…" Allí va a llorar, pobre. Ella fue muy dura. "Fue genial". Oh, sí, eso nos sorprendió.

"Sabes que lo que dije hace rato no fue… ¿blando? Más bien fue algo muy duro…" ella parecía que estaba bien, aun no salía de la impresión.

"Eres genial, Yukinon", ella se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Así se hace Dorulumon, capturaste a un Cutemon con tus encantos [3]. "Pero aún así, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?"

"Dame 15 minutos" así fue como las hice salir del salón y me quedé realizando unas galletas o eso pareció. Cuando entraron les pedí que las probaran y estaban tan horribles como las de Yuigahama, bueno, en sí, eran las suyas.

"Esta es tu manera de demostrarnos que sabes cocinar". Mencionó la chica de cabello negro.

"Entonces, no sirve… Que mal. Las voy a arrojar entonces" estaba a puntos de hacerlo cuando Yuigahama me detuvo.

"No lo hagas, Hikki, creo están bien."

"Que bueno, porque son las tuyas"

"Explícate Hikigaya-kun" exigió Yukinoshita.

"Verán, si deseas dárselo a un chico" comencé con mi explicación. "Solo con el hecho de que te esforzarte por hacer algo por él, aunque esté mal hecho, será suficiente para mover su corazón"

"Con que así funciona" meditó la reina de las vanaglorias.

"Gracias Hikki". Con eso, volvimos a hacer otro intento. Al final del día, por lo menos hizo algo presentable y nos doy unas muestras. "Esto es para ti" ella me lanzó una bolsa con galletas enormes en forma de corazón. Tiene tu nombre por todos lados Yuigahama. "Gracias por ayudarme también, nos vemos en clase Hikki".

Y así fue como ayudamos a nuestro primer cliente.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas en mi bolso cuando Yukinoshita entró a hacer lo mismo. Ella recogió un libro con una imagen de gato cuando ella se percató de que la estaba viendo.

"¿Qué?" ella estaba algo furiosa por tratar de colocar mi vista sobre ella.

"Nada, solo me preguntaba si ese libro es tu favorito" mencioné tratando de salir rápido, en realidad no esperaba respuesta pero se acomodó su pelo detrás de su oreja y sonrió, era como si un recuerdo se le viniera a la cabeza.

"Sí, es un regalo que alguien me dio cuando era pequeña. Se había deteriorado, pero lo he acomodado para mantenerlo en buenas condiciones"

"Ya veo" tras haber realizado mi trabajo decidí salir para dirigirme a casa. "Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana"

Sin duda, esto parecía algo extraño. ¿Ella tenía alguien especial cuando era pequeña, será el mismo chico que Yumiko habló y del cual estaba enamorada? Si era así, creo que Yumiko no tendrá que preocuparse, ella es demasiada retraída como para atacar a su amado. De pronto mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje…

Yumiko: Recuerda que vamos a estudiar esta tarde…

Hachiman: Sí, lo recuerdo.

Yumiko: Haré mi tu platillo favorito.

Hachiman: Estaré allá en un santiamén.

Guardé mi teléfono y puse una sonrisa en mi cara. Iba a ser una noche deliciosa.

* * *

Notas Finales: Deja tu comentario y apoya nuestra meta de llegar a los 500 reviews.

Una mención especial a todos los que siguen el fict para que sientan animados a comentar; gracias por seguir y a los comentaron, gracias por el apoyo.

AnimeLoverQ8 Anxfer AxelKamijou BrandonX0 Cris266 Cronos21Zeus Doragon kokuen EtheriasD FireHero GREKAS GuillexTr Infernante Ivan D Jstapia Judaz Kamen Rider Eclipse Lecarsteti Nagato Angelo SirLordCrow Sunga Azul SuspectMan Szwaim TALOS X Zero Gawain antifanboy bberr88 darkboy26 draco173 dustinlemque feelsgoodman17 fernandonoguera99 jean010 locosmocossocos madness000 pha1 rojo19 ruben00 sebasm07 sergioqsc Jiki Haru Hachiko Guest

Gracias por el apoyo.

[0] Mención a la idea de ser salvadora de vida.

[1]Mención a una canción de que dice: Así soy yo, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré.

[2] Mención al árbol de la cuarta guerra shinobi en Naruto Shippuden

[3] Mención a Digimon Xros Wars


	7. Acosador

Lamento mucho la tardanza por tratar de subir el nuevo episodio. Necesitaba pensar un poco en cómo colocar este capítulo siguiendo un poco el cannon y desarrollando las relaciones.

Al igual que la vez pasada, estoy muy contento por la recepción del Fict. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, y los sigo invitando a que dejen su comentario para llegar a la meta de 500 comentarios o más.

No soy dueño de Oregairu.

* * *

 **El acosador**

Iba de camino a la casa de Yumiko, pues como han de saber, había quedado en verme con ella para estudiar como ya era costumbre para mí estar en su casa de vez en cuando. Ella casi vivía en la mía, rayos. Toqué el timbre y recibí una pregunta confirmatoria muy extraña, era así desde hace un tiempo. "¿Está bien dicho: 'Yo aré lo que pude?" Eso era como un clave para entrar.

"Sí, porque viene del verbo arar y no del verbo hacer" [1] Ella abrió su puerta riéndose. "En primera, ¿a quién se le ocurrió ese saludo?

"A mí cuando me enseñabas sobre el español y sus muchos juegos de palabras, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, sí, mi error", la verdad es que no me quejo. Fui yo quien empezó y ahora cosecho lo que siembro. Pasé adelante y noté que ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me adentraba. ¿Cuántas veces he estado en esta casa? Uff, creo mucho tiempo. Coloqué mis cosas en su debido lugar y procedí ir a la cocina, donde me encontré con Hana haciendo la cena y unos libros en la mesa para nuestra sesión de estudio.

 _Yumiko: Haré mí tu platillo favorito._

 _Hachiman: Estaré allá en un santiamén._

 _«Me siento engañado, Yumiko. Has ca_ _ído bajo»_

"Buenas Tardes, Hana-san" al sentarme, fue lo primero que hice.

"Oh, Hachi, es bueno que llegas. Por cierto, ¿cómo está el clima hoy?" me preguntó entre tanto Yumiko se acomodaba frente a mí.

"Parece que va a llover" respondí. Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, estaba ennegrecido como si una tormenta fuera a reciar contra Chiba. Ella nos dijo que tenía que ir comprar algunas cosas después de que cenara, por lo que quería estar segura de poder hacerlo. Yumiko me miró un rato haciendo que me incomodara, luego me preguntó cómo me había ido. "Bien, digo, tuvimos una solicitud de Yuigahama para enseñarla a cocinar".

"Ummm, ¿por qué no me preguntó?". Sabes, yo también tengo esa duda. "Como sea, ¿y qué tal fue?"

"Si te ofrece algo cuando te invite a tu casa, recházalo de inmediato. No quiero que Hana-san tenga que hacerte un lavado de estomago" mencioné y ella se sorprendió un poco.

"Así que te preocupo un poco" dijo ella entre risillas, y un tono un poco avergonzado. Oye, ¿por qué te comportas como una colegiala enamorada? Bueno, tienes razón para lo de colegiala, pero… "Cómo sea, quita esa cara Hikio. Es asqueroso."

"No culpes a mis genes mujer". Vaya, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Lo que sea, después me acordaré de ello. "¿Y a ti?", tomé un libro y comencé a ojearlo para saber más sobre lo que íbamos a ver hoy. Literatura, mi fuerte.

"Muy bien, fue un día genial para mí sin muchas cosas que aportar… pero, gracias". Creo la escuché susurrar lo último, no sabía por qué era, si por lo de preocuparme por ella o por preguntar cómo le fue.

"Bueno, bueno, vamos a comenzar". Tomé mi postura firma y comencé a explicarle lo que no entendía. Hubo un momento en que ella se paró y se sentó más cerca de mí. "Oye, no es necesario que te pongas tan cerca".

"Oh, parece que se siente intimidado por una chica. El gran Hikigaya Hachiman, el rey de los solitarios, ¿eh?". Eso parece un alago, pero no lo es. Es un reto, y como sabrán, trato de no evitarlos sino tomarlos. "Así me gusta". No sé porque termino cediendo a ella en estas cosas.

"Ey, ey… ¿Disfrutando de su juventud? ". Al parecer Hana nos salvó con el olor de su comida, pero Yumiko se colocó como un tomate por la forma en que fue sorprendida. Tal y como dice la gente, 'te agarraron con las manos en la masa'.

"Es bueno saber que no pierdes tus costumbres" le dije para oler la buena comida. "Por cierto, ¿no trabajas hoy?"

"Oi, ¿ya quieres que me vaya para quedarte solo con Yumi? Con tal que no me hagan abuela tan rápido".

"¡Mamá!" la rubia de ojos verdes dijo y ella mencionó que era broma. Yo estaba mirando para otro lado, no quería que supiera que esa declaración me hizo pensar cosas que no eran y quizás un pequeño rubor se me subió en la cabeza. Terminamos de comer y Hana tuvo que irse.

"No hagan nada indebido, por favor", a lo que Yumiko replicó otra vez mientras esta vez yo me reía.

"¿De qué te ríes?", uy, parecía molesta. Yo negué y regresamos a lo que estábamos haciendo hace rato. Pasaron unos minutos y comenzó a llover lentamente para luego convertirse en un enorme aguacero. " ¡Ah!" rápidamente ella saltó a mi lado acurrucándose por el sonido; había sido obra de un relámpago.

"Ahora que recuerdo, te asustan los relámpagos, ¿no?"

"¿Ah, quién dijo que- ¡Ah!" nuevamente se acurrucó más a mi lado rosando su cuerpo con el mío. Diablos Yumiko, no hagas eso. "Bueno, un poco" mencionó relajándose un poco al sentir el calor de mi cuerpo más yo me puse más nervioso por tenerla tan cerca. "No se lo digas a nadie, por favor Hikio".

"A quién podría decírselo" expresé sarcásticamente, pues, obviamente, nadie me creería que Yumiko es mi amiga o algo parecido. Miré por la ventana de la sala notando que ya estaba oscuro, sea por la tormenta que estaba pasando o por la noche misma. "Lo que faltaba", cuando las cosas empezaban a calmarse entre Yumiko y yo, se tenía que ir la luz.

"Eso debió ser por la tormenta, no te preocupes. Debemos tener alguna vela cerca", mencionó ella levantándose del lugar. Yo decidí quedarme acá, pero el sonido de ella tropezando hizo que me levantara y tomara mi teléfono para alumbrar su trayecto. "Disculpa, dejé el mío cargando en mi habitación".

"No te preocupes, yo te guiaré", comencé a caminar a donde estaba ella y le iluminé el camino hasta el lugar donde deberían estar las linternas o las velas para alumbrar. Abrió el cajón y sacó algunas para luego buscar el encendedor, pero tropezó conmigo.

"Lo siento, Hikio" se disculpó. Mi teléfono había caído al suelo y fui a buscarlo, pero no esperé tocar su mano mientras lo hacía. Al parecer ella tuvo la misma idea, noté que era delicada, suave y bien cuidada. Rápidamente la saqué de allí dando con mi teléfono que se había apagado por el golpe que recibió.

"No te preocupes es mi culpa por no notar que ibas a moverte por allí". Claramente, si hubiera luz, estaría con una cara de vergüenza más roja que un tomate. "Enciéndelas, quizás así podamos terminar". Regresamos con ellas a nuestro lugar colocándola como una especie de lámpara, pero otro relámpago hizo que ella saltara hacía mí por impulso nuevamente. "Oye…", parecía muy asustada cuando otro más apareció con su sonido centellante. Esta vez, parecía que había caído más cerca y se oyó espantosamente alto.

"Hikio, solo por esta vez, deja que me quede así". Ella dijo con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿de verdad no podía creer que estuviere llorando?

"Está bien" mencioné más sin embargo tuve algo de curiosidad por el motivo de su 'fobia'. "¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a los relámpagos?"

 **Yumiko POV**

"Fue cuando era un niña, hace tiempo". No sé si era bueno que se lo contara, no quería que se riera o peor, me tuviera lástima. Aún así, me sentí cómoda a su lado. Tal vez, fue por eso que podría contárselo.

 _Tenía más o menos 6 años, no vivía acá sino en otro lugar. Mis padres viajaban por muchas partes, por lo que quedarse en un solo sitio, era raro. Ese día en particular estaba lloviendo. Yo salí a jugar bajo la lluvia con una cara sonriente; decían que la posibilidad de que un rayo cayera sobre alguien era rara. Pero a mí no me importó, niña al fin, ¿no? Estaba tan feliz jugando en aquel campo abierto cercano a mi casa temporal y riendo cuando un relámpago cayó cerca de donde estaba. Había agua amontonadas en pequeños charcos cerca de mí, por lo que fue un conductor perfecto. Yo caí al suelo por el enorme estruendo, aunque fue un milagro que no me diera. El impacto en el suelo fue suficientemente cerca de mí para que restos de la electricidad corriera por mi cuerpo._

" _Ey, ¿estás bien?", escuché de alguien que tenía un paragua y había venido a mi auxilio. Yo no podía hablar, no podía mantenerme consiente con mi entorno y no sentía mis piernas._

" _Ayuda" fue lo que pude decir para luego quedar inconsciente._

"¿Y qué pasó después?" me preguntó el algo preocupado. Lo sé, aunque no lo diga directamente, se preocupa por mí. Eso me llena un poco, me siento contenta en el fondo. Es como si mi cuerpo se reconfortara por estar solo cerca de él, puedo sentir su calor sobre mi pecho.

"Mi casa temporal, se volvió permanente por dos años por una lesión en mi cuerpo producto la electricidad residual que no me permitió moverme bien, tuve que usar muletas". A pesar de lo triste que sonase yo le contesté feliz, en decir verdad, fue una de las mejores que me han pasado. Mientras terminaba de decir aquello, la luz llegó nuevamente y la lluvia se había aminorado.

"Etto, Yumiko", quédate quieto Hachiman, te dije que quería estar un poco más. Dame esa oportunidad.

"Yumi, Hachi". Oh, ¿esa fue mi madre? ¿Qué pasó, por qué regresó? "No les dije que no hicieran nada extraño; bueno, no importa." Caminó y por reacción inmediata, Hikio se alejó de mí con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

"Bueno, creo que mejor me iré, la lluvia parece haber dejado de ser tan fuerte. Otro día seguiremos con nuestra sección de estudio". Me dijo saliendo de mi casa. Mi madre miraba todo desde lejos y pasó por delante de mí colocando un dulce en la mesa, un refrigerio.

"Cuando se lo vas a contar, cuando le vas a decir la verdad" me preguntó. A ciencia cierta, ella me había cachado, había desechado otra oportunidad.

"No sé, aun no puedo decir que esté enamorado de mí". Mi pecho se arrugó cuando mencioné eso. "Quiero estar segura, no quiero perderlo nuevamente".

"Yumi, no puedes perder lo que nunca fue tuyo. ¿Sabes? Será peor el día en que se aleje de ti definitivamente. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, será el último chance". Madre eres tan sabia. Mi corazón se sintió atravesado por una daga al sentir que lo perdería otra vez; la primera vez fue algo horrible y no quiero que me volviera a pasar. Ella me había dejado sola, se retiró y yo me quedé pensando.

« _No puedes perder, lo que nunca ha sido tuyo_ »

 _¡Pues me esforzaré!_

 **Hachiman POV**

Caminaba algo pensativo por la calle pasándome por los techos de las casas o negocios del vecindario. Si hubiera sabido que iba a llover tanto, hubiera traído mi paragua. Suspiré derrotado mientras avanzaba y me detenía a pocos metros de mi casa.

"¿Yumiko no vivió siempre en Chiba?" me dije a mí mismo. Luego me pregunté que en que lugares habría estado antes de llegar acá. Seguía adelante ignorando aquello hasta que pude entrar en mi casa.

"Onii-chan, ¿te mojaste?" Ah, Komachi, es bueno verte de nuevo. Yo negué y ella caminó hacia a mí. "Ah, ¿no? Anda a bañarte, no vaya a ser que te resfríes". Hermanitas, siempre preocupándose por sus hermanos.

"Tranquilo Komachi, tu Onii-chan es más fuerte que esos virus" le dije mostrando mi brazo con una musculatura algo desarrollada.

"Gomi-chan, Baka, Hachiman". Ella me insultó haciendo que me confundiera un poco a final.

"Hachiman no es un insulto, ¿sabes?" ella me sacó la lengua y siguió caminando a su habitación, pero antes volteó a verme.

"Es buenos que estés bien, ya estaba preocupándome". Ah, era por eso. "Buenas noches Onii-chan".

"Buenas noches, Komachi". Tomé su consejo en hacerlo, no quiero enfermarme. Eso me costaría días por recuperar lo que sería fastidioso después para recuperar. Tomé mi toalla y me quité la ropa entrando en la tina en la que previamente había colocado agua caliente.

Estuve un tiempo allí hasta que recordé algo que podría ayudarme. Verán, cuando era pequeño y estuve en casa de mi abuelo, escribía un diario. Si lo veo podría saber que era lo que hice durante ese tiempo y porque no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo. Además, algo más con esa promesa… ¿Una chica de cabello negro largo? Y sus palabras son lo único que recuerdo exactamente.

"¿Dónde estará ese diario ahora?", pues ni idea tenía del lugar en que pudiera estar.

* * *

Bueno, haciendo un poco de resumen de lo que fue ese día; llegué y saludé con la mirada a Yumiko y Saki quien llegó tarde, con ojeras por cierto, me fui a sentar y noté que alguien me miraba. Cuando miré de reojo me encontré con la mirada evasiva de Yuigahama algo nerviosa. Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella se había unido al club recientemente. Además, había estado muy pegada con Yukinoshita desde entonces. Por alguna razón, ella estaba observándome pero la cuestión era el porqué. La clase siguió adelante y el receso entre clases, mientras esperábamos a nuestro siguiente profesor, ella se me acercó.

"Ey, Hikki". Por favor, Yuigahama, deja de llamarme así. Es algo tonto, bueno, más que Hikio, no, pero, bueno… lo que sea, eso es otra historia muy diferente.

"No sabes que hablar conmigo puede ser considerado un acto de cómplice para ser homicida según Yukinoshita", le contesté, la verdad no quería hablar con ella.

"Hikki, asquero, idiota" después de un rato de esos insultos repetidos pareció recobrar la compostura. "Como sea, solo quería venir a decirte que Yukinon y yo vamos a almorzar juntas, y me preguntaba si quieres venir", la miré algo extrañado por su petición. Esa chica no me querría cerca ni un segundo si fuera posible.

"No creo que ella le agrade mi compañía, somos asexuales".

"Pervertido", oye, ¿no me entiendes?

"Creo que no captaste mi indirecta ¿no? Los organismo asexuales, no necesitan de otra persona para completar su vida y seguir legándola. Así que ella no necesita de un chico cerca, y yo de una chica como ella cerca. ¿Entiendes?"

"Hikki", su reacción fue estar decepcionada de mí. Bueno, no la culpo, lo hice a propósito para que se fuera. "Cuando quieras…, bueno, tu sabes". Con eso ella se alejó. Como parecía ser, volvió a su puesto y la clase siguió. No hubo cambio hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

"Creo que iré a hacer algo que me pidieron", un chico rubio, lo conozco, el tercero en clasificación en la clase de ingreso y que dio el discurso de Yukinoshita dado que ella dio el mío.

"Hayama, recuerda mandarnos un mensaje para encontrarnos". No entiendo porque Yumiko está con él, si claramente está usándola para alejar a las otras chicas. Aunque, por alguna razón no funciona mucho. No están tan cercanos y eso le hace que aún haya gente que se aparezca por el lugar.

"Bueno, yo me iré". Yui hizo su movimiento.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Yumiko algo extrañada por su urgencia al salir. Ella dijo que tenía algo que hacer y cuando mencionó el nombre de Yukinoshita, ella pareció alterarse. "Yui, no deberías estar con esa chica. Te lo prohíbo"

"Pero…"

"Desde cuando la gente tiene autoridad sobre otra, sobre todo, si dicen llamarse sus amigos". Desde la puerta, un pelo negro largo y unos ojos azules agudos como el hielo mismo, hicieron que todos se quedaran mirando el sitio.

Los demás alumnos sintieron la necesidad de abandonar el lugar, yo decidí hacer lo mismo, pero llovía y mi lugar favorito estaba ocupado. Diablos, desde ayer ha estado así.

"Eso no tiene porque importante, solo estoy pidiendo tiempo de mi amiga", refirió Yumiko mientras se levantaba.

"Todos los seres humanos tienen libre albedrio; deberías saber que es imposible obligar a alguien sin que algo salga mal"

En eso, Yukinoshita, ganó puntos. La rubia desvió su mirada hasta donde estaba yo y decidió calmarse un poco. Era como si supiera que yo quería que no discutiera más.

"Como sea chicos, solo será una vez. Prometo hacerlo darte tiempo a ti Yumiko, no te olvides que somos amigas y no lo cambiará nadie. Así que no te preocupes". Por lo visto, no tuve que hacer nada. Me levanté y salí por la otra puerta. Yuigahama decidió seguir conversando con ella mientras Yukinoshita me confrontó.

"Al parecer, ¿los lobos solitarios no ayudan a otros lobos?" preguntó retóricamente, obviamente. Yo bufé; la había ayudado, que no te diste cuenta fue otra cosa.

"Al parecer, el polo norte debe estar triste de que su Reina esté ausente y se hallen en Sobou" le dije mientras seguía adelante, todavía necesitaba disfrutar de mi almuerzo. Miré por la ventana del pasillo y la lluvia había cesado, bueno, parecía que tenía rato pues ya el sol había salido. "Si me disculpas, tengo que terminar mi almuerzo en un lugar un poco más tranquilo. Adiós". Le dije, pero ella no me respondió y mí, ni me importó.

* * *

Subí a mi segundo lugar favorito, la azotea. En el camino no había nadie que pudiera interrumpir mis monólogos internos, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Todavía estaba un poco mojado pero era mejor y estaba muy tranquilo, más que en el salón.

"Oei", alguien me llamó y allí estaba una chica de cabello plateado que yo conocía. Sus ojos entre verdes y violetas estaba observándome con cuidado hasta que me reconoció. "Ah, eres tú, Hachiman".

"Yo, Saki". La saludé y me senté un lugar seco de la barandilla del sitio. "¿Qué haces acá?"

"Estoy atrasada con la entrega de unos diseños para la portada final de Gear Black" dijo mientras me enseñaba el cuaderno de dibujo. "¿Y tú?"

"Vine a comer tranquilamente", y así como mencioné, saqué mi comida preparada por Komachi.

"Ya veo" se limitó a decir. Yo estaba tranquilamente y ella no decía nada, cada uno estaba en su propio negocio y nadie quiso molestar al otro. Sin embargo, tras comer y me levanté, ella procedió a hablar de nuevo. "¿Qué pasó para que vinieras a este lugar?"

"Nada en especial", mentí.

"¿Enserio?". Oye Saki, ¿estás practicando brujería acaso? Suspiré derrotado y le conté lo que ocurrió. "Ya veo, así Yumiko se puso así. Es algo extraño, pero a pesar de todo, ella es alguien maternal que se preocupa por todos".

"Sí, tienes razón. Eso es algo que me agrada de ella" dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi camino de regreso. "Te veo Saki, recuerda que no te esfuerces demasiado".

"¿Me lo dice la persona por la cual estoy sufriendo retrasos?"

"Oi, yo no soy culpable de eso". Creo, ¿verdad?

"¿Ah, no? ¿A ver de quien es la portada?", se me había olvidado. Me di por vencido y admití que tenía la culpa y una sonrisa se ocupó en su rostro. "Bueno, yo soy quien te debería decir que no te sobre esfuerces, ya que siempre te quedas dormido en clases".

"¿Me espías?" pregunté inocentemente y ella se puso algo nerviosa.

"C-Claro que no, solo que estás en mi línea de visión cuando volteo". Oi, esa es una buena excusa Saki, creo que podré usarla en otra ocasión.

"Como sea, no vemos". Comencé a caminar ya que era momento de regresar a clase. "Recuerda que si faltas mucho, tendrás que tomar curso de verano. Así que deberías venir de una buena vez, no llegues tarde a clases".

"Está bien", ella pareció entenderlo. Seguro se quedaría un rato más y luego llegaría a la clase. Todo el resto del día pareció algo normal, claro, Yumiko estaba algo molesta por el asunto de Yuigahama y Yukinoshita así que le envié un mensaje para ver como estaba y que se tranquilizara.

Yumiko: Estoy bien, aunque no parezca Hikio.

Hachiman: Tu cara, lenguaje corporal y expresión aburrida dicen otra cosa.

Yumiko: Solo es que me molesta que sea justo con Yukinoshita.

Hachiman: ¿Por qué la odias tanto?

Yumiko: Cosas del pasado, después te contaré.

Hachiman: Como sea, no te exasperes tanto cuando se trate de ella. Terminarás en una buena discusión.

Yumiko: Si llegase a eso, puedo defenderme.

Con eso, coloqué mi teléfono en el bolsillo y me dormí en esa clase de historia. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho escuchar a esa profesora; colocan a una vieja para enseñar historia, eso aunado a la hora, hace que todos esté con sueño o por lo menos yo.

Terminó la clase y tuve que quedarme un rato porque me tocaba limpiar. Yuigahama salió rápido porque supuestamente había quedado en pasar por la sala de profesores para entregar su formulario firmado por la reina de Yukinoshita y luego se iría con ella.

"¿Estás mejor ahora?" le dije a la única persona que se había regresado a propósito a buscar su bolso.

"Mejor, gracias por preguntar" tomó su bolso y se acercó a mí a ayudarme a terminar de ordenar las cosas. "El trabajo es más rápido entre dos, ¿dónde está tu compañero de limpieza"

"Cuando supo que era conmigo con quién le tocaba limpiar, se escapó dejándome solo" Ella tomó la pala y entre los dos pudimos terminar rápidamente. "Gracias"

"Para eso estamos Hikio, recuerda, siempre estaré allí para ti" me giñó el ojo haciendo que un pequeño rubor se apoderara de mi mejilla. Ese encanto no lo usa muy a menudo, además, casi siempre termino olvidando que ella es un ángel caído del cielo. No sé cómo fue que tuve tanta suerte como para llegar a ser su amigo. Me resigné a que no le iba a encontrar la razón aparente y decidí ir a la sala del club, o mejor dicho, mi confinamiento en tormento con esas dos.

Después de caminar un poco más, logré salir al pasillo. Ahora solo me quedaba llegar al final para unirme a mi condena con Yukinoshita, Maldita Hiratsuka-sensei, maldigo el día en que te hiciste profesora y no te casaste. Enserio, ella podría ser la waifu de la serie si fuera menor y tuviera mi misma edad. Yo no dudaría en pedirle que se casara conmigo. Vaya, estoy dándole vuelta a su estado civil.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunté al ver que ellas dos estaban observando por la ventana redonda adentro a salón del club.

"Kimou, Hikki" dijo Yuigahama agarrándose el pecho al igual que Yukinoshita.

"Es cierto Hikigaya-kun, podrías darle un infarto a cualquiera. Abstente de hacerlo nuevamente"; esta vez fue Yukinoshita quien atacó con poco arsenal, ¿de verdad estaba tan asustada?

"¿Y qué pasa que no entran?". Por inercia era la pregunta correcta por hacer en ese momento.

"Hay alguien dentro" cuando abrí la puerta estaba, ciertamente, alguien allí. Una persona de cabello blanco y de anteojos que simulaba que guardaba una espada imaginaria.

"¡Hachiman! Nos hemos encontrado de nuevo" nuestro querido amigo, no era otro más que Zaimokuza.

"¿Es amigo tuyo?" preguntó Yuigahama.

"No, y aunque lo fuera lo negaría". Oh en serio que hace él aquí, sabe que no puede estarlo.

"¿Ya te has olvidado de aquellos días en que corríamos juntos siendo juntados en clase de gimnasia? Me das pena".

"Dice que te conoce, Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita, no recalques lo obvio, por favor.

"Zaimokuza". Allí chillaron las otras dos diciendo cosas como 'así que lo conoces' y cosas similares. "Te recuerdo que no puedes estar cerca de mí unos 100 metros, es una orden de restricción"

"Oh, Hachiman, ese papel no podrá detenerme en la búsqueda de mi maestro".

"Pero los policías sí" saqué mi teléfono con la idea de marcarle a la gente de seguridad para que hiciera cumplir la ley.

"Está bien, está bien". Se agarró los anteojos ante de suspirar. "Esa ya caducó, pero puede prorrogarle si hago mal otra vez…"

"¿De qué hablan?" la pelicaramelo de Yuigahama decidió hablar, quizás fue porue no entendía nada.

"Nada" dijimos ambos haciendo que fuera algo sospechoso.

"Sí, claro". Oi, Yukinoshita, ¿eres buena siendo sarcástica? Esa arma no la usa muy a menudo, ¿no? Con tal que Zaimokuza decidió hablar diciendo que había venido por instrucciones de Hiratsuka-sensei. Ella otra vez, sabía que tenía algo que ver con todo esto. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" continuó la reina de hielo.

"Vine para que cumplieran mi deseo", obviamente, Yukinoshita le terminó de explicar el hecho de que eso era imposible. Pero viendo las hojas en el suelo, supuse que era lo que venía a pedir.

"¿Una novela ligera?".

"Sí, vine para pedirte consejo Gran Ermitaño Hachiman", dijo haciendo gran énfasis en el titulo ridículo que había dicho. Yo negué eso, no quería que me clasificara como un chuuni.

"Como sea, recógela. Veremos que podemos hacer después que nos las ordene". No puedo escaparme de estas como las otras ocasiones, soy parte del club de servicio, así que no puedo negarme esta vez.

Hace tiempo atrás, cuando estaba en la secundaria, ese chico se me acercó. No sé cómo se enteró de que era el autor de esos libros y novelas ligeras. Aunque usé el seudónimo de 'Hachiko Kazuki', supo que era yo. Después de muchos intentos de idolatrarme, aunque podría sentirse bien, se volvió fastidioso después de un tiempo. Lo malo es que él sabe quién soy realmente y sabe de mis relaciones con Yumiko y Saki. Así que, cuando decidí estudiar acá, él también lo hizo. Pasando el examen, decidimos hacer un trato. Yo le pondría un tiempo pertinente a su restricción de acercarse a mí, si no hablaba de nada de mí. Si no, iría a la cárcel. Así que, para mantener la fiesta en paz, decidí darle una mano por una vez en mi vida.

"Así que básicamente, desea que te ayudemos con esto" preguntó Yukinoshita. "Sabes que no somos expertos en literatura ni sabemos nada de novelas ligeras o publicación de libros, ¿no?"

"Pero Hach-", allí una tos seca, de mí parte, lo interrumpió.

"Creo que Yukinoshita me contagió, disculpa." Cuando mencioné eso, la reina de hielo decidió darme una de sus miradas oscuras y frías. "Pero, como dijo ella misma, nosotros NO sabemos nada ese, pero aún así te ayudaremos. Así que aprovecha eso, no podemos hacer mucho"

"Hikki tiene razón". ¿Oh, chica, quisiste ayudarnos para no parecer que no tenías parte en este asunto? Seguro que pronto será de ayuda, solo debemos buscarte utilidad. Y si no, de todas formas existen trabajos de limpieza y de maid. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo se verá ella con un traje de maid? "Hikki, pervertido". Ey, ey… No estoy pensando nada malo ¿o sí?

"Como sea" me animé a hablar para tratar de salir del tema rápidamente. "Creo que lo revisaré y te daré mis observaciones".

"'Dijimos', es una palabra en plural, así que yo también ayudaré. Es mi deber como presidente de club". Oh sí, debes demostrar que vales, ¿no Yuki-altiva-san? "Lo leeremos y mañana te daremos repuesta."

"Muchas gracias, estaré muy agradecido". Sin embargo, yo le recordé que no íbamos a ser muy condescendientes con las criticas, sobretodo, si venían de esa chica sentada a la derecha, un obvio señalamiento a la reina de hielo. Con eso dimos por terminado el día del club y regresamos a nuestras casas a "descansar", pero con la clara intención de que debíamos leer el dichoso pedazo de papel. Si era como los últimos que me presentó, de seguro no iba a terminar de hacer nada más por él que tirarlo a un lado.

"Onii-chan, ¿qué haces?". Oh Komachi, llegaste a mi cuarto y no me di cuenta. No hagas eso muy seguido, me vas a matar del susto.

"Leyendo una novela de Zaimokuza" le respondí y ella colocó una cara aburrida.

"¿De ese Chuuni? ¿Ese no era el que se la pasaba stalkeando? [2]" me preguntó y yo simplemente suspiré ya que era algo que no me traía muy buenos recuerdos. "Jajaja, aún recuerdo como Sumire lo usó como saco de Boxeo". Sí, ese si fue un lindo recuerdo.

Verán, tratándose de ganar la aprobación de Sumire para que lo ayudara, trató de llevarle flores y hacer un seguimiento para saber que le gustaba y así agradarle. Sin embargo, ella lo usó como un saco de boxeo tras haberlo cachado entrado en su casa ya activando una trampa que lo colocó de cabeza. Eso lo hizo sudar mucho, pues había quedado a merced de los perros de la casa de Sumire.

"Sí, eso fue muy bueno".

"Como sea Onii-chan, no te quedes mucho tiempo despierto" me dijo mientras se iba a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

"Esto está horrible, no tiene buena ortografía ni un buen estilo de Hiriigaya o…, no importa. Con tal, ¿por qué la chica se quita la ropa y se le lanza al protagonista en medio de la batalla?" Mientras ella seguía hablando, el pobre Zaimokuza estaba con un ataque de corazón.

"Hachiman", me llamó.

"Y… ¿a quién le vas a copiar?" dije mientras éste terminaba de revolcarse en el suelo.

"Hikki, eso fue muy cruel" mencionó la Yuigahama. "Pero… ¿Chuuni?"

"Hachiman, usa mi espada y mátame"

"Si busca una de verdad, puedo hacerte el favor".

"Hikigaya-kun, ¿sabes que puedes ser culpado por asesinato por eso?" me dijo Yukinoshita. A decir verdad, a nadie le importaría que se muriera, más bien yo sería libre. A mí me pudiera pasar lo mismo, si no fuera famoso.

"Como sea, solo bromeaba" expliqué. Pero aun así, debía darle consolación al chico para que no se rindiera. Yo lo logré y él pudiera hacer en un futuro. "Pero no te preocupes, si sigues adelante esforzándose por seguir tu sueño, en algún punto tendrás una oportunidad, solo mejora tus hábitos de lectura".

"Por lo menos, en eso, concuerdo con Hikigaya-kun".

"Bueno, de todas formas, gracias" mencionó él retirándose. "Hachiman, nos volveremos a ver después."

Con eso, una nueva solicitud había sido tratada correctamente. Yo decidí irme a la cancha. Donde tendríamos que practicar y curiosamente, tal como dijo Zaimokuza, nos volvimos a ver y nos encontramos con alguien más en el proceso. Para mí, era un ángel de cabello blanco. Como habíamos tratado su solicitud al principio del día, ahora podíamos disfrutar del resto.

Sin embargo, conocer a esa persona, sería una disolución para mí después de un rato. Pero eso se cuento luego, ahora estoy cansado tras haberme caído "accidentalmente" al trotar. ¿Quién fue?

Adivinen…

* * *

[1] La frase es un juego de palabras en español, por el hecho de que son fonéticamente iguales pero tiene diferentes significados.

[2] Versión españolizada de la palabra en inglés "Stalker" significando: acosando, fastidiando e incluso entrometiéndose en la vida de alguien; con fines de molestarlo.

Notas Finales: Quizás se hayan dado cuenta de que esto es un Hikio x Yumi, pero con algunas que otras dificultes en el camino. También es un Fict con misterio, por ejemplo entre el pasado de los protagonistas de la serie y su futuro, como muestra el resumen. Como siempre.

Deja tu comentario sea en español o inglés, espero que les haya gustado.


	8. ¿Una Tarde de Gatos?

Primeramente, quisiera dar una enorme disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo con anterioridad. La verdad es que tuve muchos problemas durante los meses anteriores, pero me alegra mucho que hayan comentado y que les haya gustado mi historia. Esperaré seguir entreteniéndolos hasta que se me acabe la historia, por eso y que quiero que lleguemos a la meta de los 500 reviews en el Fanfiction.

También agradezco la paciencia, y menciono por adelantado que espero también crear un poco más las relaciones, avanzándolas un poco a poco. De esa manera todo sea natura y no se vea forzado.

Sin más nada que decir, disfruten el capitulo nuevo.

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¿Una tarde de Gatos?

Qué día, ¿no? Todo pareció estar viendo salvo por la caída y el hecho de que ahora estoy en la enfermería con Yuigahama y una chica muy delicada. Quizás mis ojos me engañan, pero si esto sigue así me convertiré en protagonista de uno de esos fict de Harem. Al principio todo bien, pero luego se vuelve aburrido. Por eso he mantenido mis relaciones a raya, por eso y por la otra razón.

"Hikki, ¿cómo pasó eso?", oye YuiYui, acaso no viste lo que pasó, ¿no lo viste? Dejé escapar un suspiro y ustedes lo saben tampoco o ¿sí?

"Está bien, te lo diré". La enfermera había dejado la sala, a decir verdad nunca le había visto la cara en sí. La pechugona estaba enfrente de mí mientras la chica de cabello corto y delicada apariencia detrás de mí, de cierta manera me había sentido bien cerca de ella por alguna razón, extraña por cierto. Aun así, ahora estaba incomodándome su mirada.

"Entonces", ella pareció haberse percatado de que me había espaciado un buen rato al ver que no había respondido.

"Cierto" comencé nuevamente con un suspiro. "Estaba corriendo cuando sentí el empujón de alguien detrás mío"

"Oh, es verdad" comenzó la de apariencia afeminada que ahora parecía tener una pizca de un chico. "Hayama-san estaba detrás de ti".

"Sai-chan, quizás fue un accidente lo de Hayato". Yuigahama, en verdad no conoces a ese sujeto. "No creo que él pueda hacer algo así intencionalmente y no disculparse". Admitió ella. Yo eché un suspiro.

"Por cierto, soy Totsuka Saika", ella habló viendo que le quedé mirando un rato hasta notar que su uniforme estaba mojado por alguna razón en la parte del busto y era algo… bueno… muy plano. "Soy un chico, si te lo preguntas". Oh, nunca había visto un Trap en persona… son muy convincentes. Como sea, al parecer notó que le vi cierta parte de su anatomía.

"Eso no me lo esperé", dije sinceramente. Me levanté cojeando un poco por lo anterior, ellas dos son las que se habían interesado por mí. Estaba seguro de que Yumiko estaba por allí, sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que Hiratsuka-sensei entró y con ella Yukinoshita.

"Bueno chicos, es hora de que regresen. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Hikigaya por estos momentos". Mencionó ella haciendo que los otros dos se vieran un rato, la rosadita puso su protesta ya que no quería irse así como así. Pero de nuevo ella usó se aura para poder mandarlos a trabajar en educación física. Ambos, resignados se fueron.

"Entiendo que usted venga, ¿pero, por qué ella? Se supone que soy una enfermedad contagiosa capaz de causar el apocalipsis zombis". Agregué levantándome, pero la morena de cabello largo se acercó y tiró de mis hombros hacia abajo para que me sentara haciendo que me doliera mucho la pierna.

"Todavía lo sostengo, por eso tengo una navaja en un lugar secreto para matarte si llegara a evolucionar el virus" dijo con sarcasmo, pero entre líneas su sonrisa parecía ser maquiavélica.

"Acabas de admitir que me quieres muerto, ¿sabes?"

"Nadie te echaría de menos…" estaba por seguir, la interrumpir.

"Como sea", eché un largo suspiro para luego seguir indagando. "¿Por qué estás aquí?", pregunté en tono serio, más del cual solía usar normalmente.

"Es mi deber velar por la seguridad de los miembros del club", respondió. Aunque vacío, lo comprendí. "Aunque, tenga que admitirlo, dije que eras mi responsabilidad".

"¿Así que Yukinoshita se abstiene a sus palabras? Eso es nuevo". Eso hizo que ella se volteara a verme. Durante todo eso, Hiratsuka estaba viéndonos como si disfrutara del show.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó y yo negué de inmediato.

"A nada, simplemente me salió mal el insulto" traté de corregir lo que dije.

"¿Ni hasta eso sabes hacer bien?", comentó entre risas mientras buscaba unas gazas y entonces Hiratsuka-sensei habló.

"Ella se quedará contigo hasta el almuerzo, ya que tiene una hora libre y ustedes dos una tarea en común". Espera, espera… ¿cómo que una tarea en común? Al parecer Yukinoshita también se fijó en ese tono y en esas palabras por lo que la sensei nos vio de nuevo y sonrió. "Van ayudar en un refugio de gatos; van a hacerlo hasta encontrarles un hogar".

"Era tu tarea, ¿no?" pregunté y ella se río.

"Tú lo has dicho, 'era' porque ahora la tienen ustedes", salió riéndose a carcajada. Haciendo que nosotros quedáramos incómodos por eso.

"¿Pero no se supone que tenemos la responsabilidades del club?" pregunté y ella llegó a la conclusión de que era cierto.

"Bueno, ¿quizás se convierta en su viernes de Gatos?" dijo en un tono de preguntas que la hacía parecer linda, a pesar de su edad. ¡Por Dios! Alguien cásese con ella y luego me mate.

Yukinoshita pareció murmurar algunas veces cosas sobre gatos en forma meditativa hasta que nuestra profesora dejó el aula y dejó un pequeño vacío.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Yukinoshita buscaba las gazas, que por cierto la enfermera de la escuela había ido a buscar. Echó un suspiro al resignarse a buscar y sacó de su falda un pequeño boquitín de primeros auxilios. No me pregunten cómo cabe eso en una falda de una niña de preparatoria, eso no lo sé. ¿Será que tiene un agujero que nunca se acaba? Bueno, como sea, ella caminó hacia a mí y sacó la s gazas.

"Quédate quieto", ella comenzó a aplicar alcohol en la herida y me sobresalté. "¿No sabes cómo hacerlo? Que incompetente"

"Sí, sí, lo que sea" Tuve que aguantarme hasta que logró limpiarme la herida y colocarme las gazas. Cuando terminó se sentó enfrente mío con un libro, ese libro de gato. "Te gusta los gatos, ¿no?"

"Sí" recitó sencillamente dándole la vuelta a la página que estaba leyendo.

"¿Entonces admites que eres Nekomata?" pregunté y ella me dio una mirada muy fría. "No te preocupes, a mí también me agrada". Decidí ignorarla y saqué mi novela ligera, estaba revisándola para ver que podía mejorar. Estuvimos en un silencio cómodo por un rato hasta que ella decidió iniciar una conversación.

"¿Qué pasó?" supe que ella se estaba refiriendo al golpe mío. Eché un suspiro, no me gustaba repetir las cosas varias veces por lo que tuve que tomarme mi tiempo para responder.

"Hayama estaba detrás de mí y se tropezó cayendo sobre mí" dije y ella pareció inquietarle aquello, o mejor dicho molestarle.

"Así que eso fue lo que pasó…" era como si hubiera encajado algo.

"¿Sucede algo?" ella estaba meditando en lo que había dicho. "No es nada realmente, solo es que me acordé de algo que pasó en el día del accidente". No quería hablar de ello, era bastante molesto. Hice una mueca de disgusto y ella pareció entenderme. "Pero como dije, no es algo con sentido".

"Como sea", me resigné y me levanté para salir del lugar. Iban a hacer las 12:00, la hora en que salíamos de regreso a nuestras casas, y no quería que me vieran los demás chicos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo nos ponemos de acuerdo para la tarea?" preguntó ella. Rayos, ya se me había olvidado. Era hoy supuestamente y había la tarde libre. "Pásame tu teléfono"

"Ni pienses que vas a tener mi número" añadí y ella se río.

"Tu deberías estar feliz de tener el mío, total, soy una chica linda"

"La lindura, no les todo" contrarresté; ella se encogió de los hombros y preguntó cómo comunicarnos. "Está bien…" le lancé mi teléfono resignado y ella lo tomó, grabó su número y me lo devolvió.

Cuando revisé, estaba escrito formalmente, Yukinoshita Yukino. "Ya tomé el tuyo", recordé que usó los infrarrojos. Eso era una buena tecnología para intercambiar contactos. "Te enviaré los detalles al mediodía, sea puntual. Avisaré a Yuigahama de que no tendremos club los viernes y a Hiratsuka-sensei de que ya hicimos los preparativos necesarios para ejecutar la tarea". Oye, Yukinoshita, piensas en todo muy… ¿meticulosamente? Sabes, no estamos planeando el asesinado de un prestigioso dignatario de los estados unidos… Como sea.

"Está bien, nos vemos".

Salí cojeando, pero luego me repuse. Llamé a Sumire para que llevara a casa, no quería pedalear en mi bici. Cuando estaba afuera, unos chicos me miraban hablando entre ellos y cuchucheando cosas acerca de mí apariencia para cuando Sumire llegó en su auto.

Cuando vieron el Gallardo LT se quedaron con la boca abierta además de la chica que lo manejaba; podía ver en sus ojos la envidia y un recordatorio mental: .No llamar a Sumire para que me venga a buscar en a la escuela, sino en un café cercano.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día, Hachiman?" ella comenzó la conversación y mencioné más o menos lo que pasó, no quería ser interrogado otra vez. ¿Saben lo fastidioso que era eso? Además, he de admitir que no me gusta para nada ese chico rubio con pinta de dueño de un hato o una enorme negocio de reses. Su sonrisa era petulante muy en el fondo, muy falsa e hipócrita.

"Gracias" dije saliendo de su auto.

"Oh, Hachiman, no te olvides de que debes hablar con Saki sobre los dibujos de la portada de esa novela ligera"

"Sí, no lo he olvidado" después nos despedimos y entré en la casa oliendo algo rico cocinarse. Cuando llegué a la cocina estaba mi hermana haciendo arroz con curri.

"Buenas, Oni-chan"

"Hola Komachi" avancé y coloqué mi bolso sobre el sofá y me recosté un rato con dolor.

"Oni-chan, deberías tener más cuidado" ella se acercó y me dio un vaso de limonada. "Yumi-neesan me dijo todo lo que sucedió". Yumiko, ¡Dios!, la había olvidado por completo. "Vino y te dejó algunos dulces y mencionó que vendría en la noche ya que tendría que hacer un trabajo con una tal Ebina-san. Pero, que guardaras reposo."

"Lo siento, eso no será posible" ella alzó una ceja e iba a replicar, pero continué. "Tengo un trabajo que hacer esta tarde con alguien"

"¿Con alguien?" su voz se notaba algo de picardía y complicidad. "Sabes que a Komachi no le gusta los Haren, ¿no?"

"A mí tampoco", dije hasta que analicé un poco la situación. "Oye, ¿cómo supiste que era una chica?"

"Me lo acabas de decir", oh, muy astuto pequeña hermanita… muy astuto. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Yukinoshita Yukino"

"Espera… recuerdo ese nombre… No me digas. ¿Esa es la chica del accidente, la que no tenía el perro?"

"Si, supongo" No sé cómo Komachi sabe de ella. A decir verdad, creo que apareció en la habitación del doctor para ofrecer a pagar los tratamientos. Claro, Haruno estaba allí pero estoy seguro que ella ni siquiera sabe de nuestros negocios juntos. Fue entonces cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de ella.

Para Hikigaya: Nos veremos a las 2 en la estación de trenes más cercana al instituto de Sobu.

Yo suspiré, no quería tener que verme con esa bruja. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, parecía sentirme grato a su lado… y no. No soy un masoquista si es lo que piensas. A decir verdad soy muy autoconservador que se mantiene apartado para evitar el daño máximo del ataque final del boss… este, soy muy bueno para no salir herido, sea física o sentimentalmente.

Para Yukinoshita: Está bien, estaré allí a esa hora.

Tomé mi camino a mi habitación. Komachi había vuelto a terminar de cocinar cuando me levanté y ella me dijo que la comida estaría lista en unos pocos momentos. Yo subí, me tiré en mi cama cansado quité mi camisa y miré mi cuerpo algo tonificado por el ejercicio que tuve que hacer tras la paliza que me habían dado en la secundaria.

Fueron días oscuros, lo admito.

Pero también fueron los mejores. Una foto que estaba en mi cuarto del día de mi cumpleaños, me lo recordaba. Allí estaban Komachi, Saki, Yumiko y Sumire a mí alrededor. De cierta manera, fue una de las pocas veces que podría decir que era algo genuino.

Coloqué la fotografía de nuevo en el escritorio donde solía estar mi pc y el cual era mi sitio de trabajo. Tomé mi ducha y me fui a comer, estaba seguro de que sería una larga y tediosa tarde con Yukinoshita a mi lado.

* * *

Ya había comido y estaba esperando en la estación de trenes pautada desde hacía 20 minutos antes de la hora con mis audífonos puestos leyendo mi novela ligera. Yo tenía unos jeans negros, un sueter gris con blanco y unos zapatos blancos con negro. Leía mi novela ligera y estaba escuchando una música de Ashes Remain titulada I've Become. No pasó ni dos minutos cuando alguien trataba de llamar mi atención tosiendo, pero lo ignoré.

Una vez más tosió y seguí leyendo. Fue así hasta que sentí un pisotón en mi píe.

"¿Qué diablos haces?" pregunté enojado a la única persona que había frente de mí.

"Eso fue por ignorarme". Sí, su mirada era más fría que el hielo. Yo bufé y miré de nuevo a mi novela ligera tratando de quitarme el disgusto y ella pareció molestarse más. Estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando me alcé dentro de la conversación.

"Si te quedas parada, te saldrán raíces en los pies, Yukinoshita" ella soltó un bufido y se sentó un poco retirado de mí. Yo estaba en uno de esos bancos de madera que siempre se veían en las estaciones de los trenes, yo de un lado y ella del otro.

"Al menos llegaste temprano" yo solté un bufido.

"Hiratsuka-sensei te dijo que yo no era lo que parecía, ¿no? Y ya te dije que tengo modales" comenté con aburrimiento. "Además, se dice que los caballeros deberían llegar primero que las damas y así no hacerles esperar. Aunque ellas lleguen tarde, nunca debes decir que estuviste allí por largo tiempo"

"Sabes que, cómo lo dices, lo haces parecer una absurda etiqueta que tiene un cliché de por sí en muchas comedias románticas, ¿no?"

"Oh, la reina de hielo hizo su investigación. Me sorprendes" dejé escapar con una sonrisa y una muestra de sarcasmo. "Sin embargo, soy muy sincero".

"Agradezco su sinceridad, al menos es uno de los pocos puntos buenos entre tu retorcida personalidad asquerosa que no vale menos que un céntimo de ínfimo valor" mencionó con desdén.

"Eso es un insulto o un halago", pregunté confundido… aunque sabía la repuesta.

"Tómalo como un halago, será lo más lindo que llegarás a escuchar acerca de mí", dijo ella para luego continuar hablando. "Pero, creo que deberíamos irnos".

"Cierto" tomé mi novela y la guardé en mi bolsillo. La miré y ella llevaba un vestido morado con un sombrero de paja, bueno, era algo holgado. Sin embargo, con este pequeño calor que estaba haciendo, él único que no parecía estar cuerdo era yo. ¿Por cierto, cómo fue que terminé con un suéter blanco en un día de calor? "Vamos, guía el camino. Supongo que Hiratsuka-sensei te dijo dónde era, ¿no?"

"Claro, pero haré saber que mi sentido de orientación no es muy bueno". Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que decidí hablar.

"Hemos pasado por acá tres veces, y por ese sitio unas 5 más" eché con un suspiro. De verdad, ¿había encontrado algo en que la reina del hielo no era buena? ¿Y me dan algo tan absurdo? Me hubiera gustado que no fuera buena siendo orgullosa, pues se le da muy bien.

"Dime cual es la dirección" ella me pasó el papel y yo me golpeé la mano a la frente. "En serio Yukinoshita, tienes un mal sentido para orientarse. Eso está en aquella esquina"

"Ah" soltó de forma muy inocente. "Pero… te lo advertí".

"Pero no pensé que serías tan mala" dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación y comencé a caminar. "Aunque yo también debo decir que no dije nada acerca de ese sitio… no sabía la dirección".

"Así que lo habías visto y no mencionaste nada, Hiki-sabelotodo-kun"

"Lo habría dicho si no fuera porque no tenía la dirección, Yuki-despistada-san", ambos nos reímos por eso. Debo admitir que se sintió muy bien, sin embargo, creo que no puedo estar sintiendo esto… creo que debo mantener las cosas a raya, ¿no?

Los dos llegamos a la esquina y entramos en el lugar, la señora mayor de posible, ¿60 o 70 años? De gafas redondas y bajitas con unos su cabello blanco amarrado en tres bollos acariciando un gato; salió a recibirnos. Ella recalcó que habíamos llegado 5 minutos tarde y Yukinoshita me fulminó con la mirada mientras que yo ponía mi dedo acusador sobre ella.

"Ella es la responsable por nuestra irresponsabilidad", dije de lo más normal pasando adelante.

"Bueno, basta de eso", comentó viendo que posiblemente se iba a armar una buena disputa entre nosotros. "Así que ustedes son los retoños que Hiratsuka me recomendó y quienes me van ayudar, ¿no?" nosotros asentimos y ella continuó. "Mi nombre es Chiyo y soy la dueña de este establecimientos y este gatillo se llama Garfield".

"¿Cómo el de la película que come mucha lazañ-" iba a seguir con mi pregunta de no ser por el codazo que me mandó la morena al lado mío.

"Es tan lindo" comentó ella tocándolo haciendo que ronroneara y tirara la patica. Ella soltó un 'awww' que la hizo verse inocentemente linda. Ya, Hachiman, debes controlarle o estas tardes de gatos van a ser el infierno para ti. "¿Por dónde comenzamos?" preguntó ella tomando su postura nuevamente erguida y distinguida.

"Por acá" ella nos guía y entramos a una habitación llena de gatos.

"Kawaii", creo que fue lo que dejó escapar Yukinoshita con ojos perplejos de ver tantos gatos, pero sin embargo, creo que no fue lo que pensé. "Pan-san" susurró mientras se acercaba a un oso de tamaño real de la serie de ninjas de Pan-san que tenía un corazón en su ojo derecho en vez de una estrella.

Eso había sido muy raro… muuuuuuuy raro.

"Entonces", tosí. Maldita sea Yukinoshita, me estás contagiando tus malas mañas. "¿tenemos que cuidarlos y encontrarles un hogar?"

"Sí, tenemos sobrepoblación así que por lo menos deben encontrarles hogar a por lo menos 20 de estos preciosos gatos".

"¿Yo puedo quedármelos?"

"¡No! No puedes hacerlo Yuki-Nekomata-san. Te recuerdo que eso es peligroso para tu salud".

"Y, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí salud?" dijo ella en una pregunta algo molesta. A decir verdad, ahora que recapacito en mis palabras, ¿por qué dije eso?

"Lo siento Yukinosita-san, pero estos gatos son mucho para una sola persona. Además tengo entendido que vives en un apartamento donde no permiten animales".

"¿Cóm- " ella iba a preguntar cuando fue golpeada por la imagen de Hiratsuka-sensei sacándole la lengua. Esa vieja de seguro lo había planeado, o eso yo pensé cuando me reí inconscientemente.

" ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó muy fríamente y yo me sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Nada, solo que tu expresión valió oro hace rato" mencioné destacando lo valioso que fue observar aquella reacción.

"Bueno, jóvenes, encarguémonos de conseguirle hogar a estos dos chicos hoy", ella tomó a un gato negro con algunas pinticas blancas y un gato blanco con manchitas negras. "Estos son Yanako y Okanay"

"Es el mismo nombre al derecho y al revés" destaqué notando el detalle.

"Hijo, soy una anciana de 72 años… no soy muy buena con los nombres, ¿entiendes"; yo asentí sintiendo que quizás no fue un comentario adecuado para el momento. "Como sea, deben buscarle hogar".

* * *

Yo estaba saliendo de lugar con un cartel y un marcador en conmigo para luego colocar un anuncio cuando Yukinoshita llegó junto a mí sosteniendo los gatos y mirándome molesta.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?"

"Colocando un anuncio, no sabía que también eras ciega" mencioné casualmente y ella pasó enfrente de mí. Cabe de mencionar que yo estaba sentado y ella se colocó al otro lado de dónde yo estaba.

"Eso lo sé, Hiki-idiota-kun" ella se acomodó para luego seguir acariciando a ambos gatos. "Pregunté qué harás con ese anuncio, no me digas que te lo pondrás encima de ti"

"No, realmente. Pensé en que lo usarías tú, te quedaría bien" sonreí y le mostré lo que decía.

Soy una chica linda que regala dos gaticos lindos, contribuya a una buena causa y ayúdame.

"Ni loca usaré eso, ¿acaso eres idiota? ¡Idiota!". Bueno pensé que mi broma sonaría bien, pero veo que no, sin embargo, ver esa expresión en su rostro, valió el esfuerzo.

"No seas tonta Yukinoshita, solo bromeo" continué mientras le daba la vuelta al anuncio mostrando que decía otra cosa. 'Ofrecemos unos lindos gaticos que se harán cargo de su problema de ratones.'. "Sin embargo, no quita la idea de que usemos ese otro lado".

Ella se irritó, pero se calmó.

"Suena bien esa propaganda" exclamó mientras se levantaba y tomaba el anuncio para luego seguir adelante y ponerse en una plaza que estaba no muy lejos de allí. Colocaron el anuncio entre los dos, ambos sosteníamos un gato cada uno.

"Oye" traté de llamar su atención que se hallaba algo perdida. Ella volteó hacia a mí algo molesta. "¿Me preguntaba por qué te gustaban tanto los gatos?" dije tranquilamente notando que ella aplanó su expresión por una más suavizada.

"Bueno, solo porque fue el primer regalo de alguien que muy importante para mí; vino con unas orejas de gato y dijo que veía muy linda", ella mencionó con un sonrojo antes de recomponerse. "Pero, dudo que puedas saber algo acerca de ello".

"Si tu lo dices…" traté de no preguntar más así que me quedé en silencio.

"Entonces…" ahora ella fue la que atrajo mi atención. " ¿Qué piensas de los gatos?" preguntó con cierto miedo en su voz, como si estuviera esperando que fuera algo positivo o como si le importara mi opinión sobre ello. Aunque ella había respondido a mi pregunta, siendo sincera, decidí hacer lo mismo.

"Me agradan, no me preocuparía tener uno. Aunque, claro, ya tengo uno." Dije y ella pareció darme una sonrisa. "Por alguna razón siento que no puedo tratar mal a los animales, me rompe el corazón", me sinceré y ella me dio una mirada curiosa antes de mirar a otro lado con una sonrisa disimulada.

La tarde casi llegó al final de no ser por una chica pequeña que se llevó ambos gatos. Eso fue bueno para nuestro negocios, sin embargo se estaba haciendo de noche y estaba por preguntar algo que de lo cual me arrepentiría.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?", ofrecí y ella se detuvo, se volteó con una mirada más que molesta y yo me alejé. "Bueno, solo trataba de ser caballeroso".

"No importa", pareció recuperar su postura. "Pero estoy bien".

"¿Estás segura? ¿No te perderás?"

"Enserio, me está preocupando que te empieces a preocupar por mí… aunque no se siente mal" dijo casi inaudible la última parte por lo que no escuché y ella decidió seguir sola y yo me di la vuelta antes de escuchar su despedida a la que yo asentí dándole un saludo final. "Que te mejores, Hikigaya-kun". Ya iban a hacer la siete de la noche por lo que debería estar en casa ya que Yumiko había quedado en volver.

* * *

Yo llegué a mi casa, todavía cojeaba un poco de vez en cuando pero podía decir que ya estaba mejor. En cuanto anuncié mi presencia, recibí repuesta de dos voces femeninas que estaba haciendo la cena y conversando en la sala. Yo pasé colocando mis llaves en su lugar apropiado mientras me sentaba frente a mi hermana y Yumiko.

"¿Cómo sigues, Hikio? Me tenías preocupada" realmente eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa. Al no verla en la mañana me había extrañado, pero ahora ella estaba allí demostrando aquello que siempre hacia por mí, preocuparse tal madre con un niño.

"Muy bien", dije tomando un poco de café que había hecho mi hermana menor. "Gracias por los dulces, estuvieron ricos". Le agradecí.

"Me alegró, ¿y qué estuviste haciendo esta tarde? ¿Algo en particular?" preguntó con cierto recelo.

"Bueno, aparte de tratar de encontrarle hogar a unos gatos con Yukinoshita, todo normal". Ella pareció molesta, sé que ella le molesta que hable de ella, por lo que no trato de mencionarla mucho.

"Esa mujer" murmuró para sí para luego irse molesta a la cocina.

"Oni-chan, Baka" comentó mi querida hermanita. Yo solo quería descansar, pero ella pareció entender algo que yo no o eso pensé.

"Como sea, tengo que subir a cambiarme" comenté mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a mi habitación. Me tumbé y me quité la ropa que cargaba para cambiarla por una más hogareña y saqué a Vita-chan para jugar un rato cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi puerta. "Pase", entonces entró la rubia que se había molestado conmigo y se sentó en el piso de la habitación recostada de uno de los laterales de la cama.

Ella tenía unos Jeans negros y una blusa violeta con estampando con flores. Su cabello estaba suelto con algunas colas moradas tomando algunas partes de su cabello y llevaba unas sandalias de color blanco.

"Lo siento" susurró y yo suspiré.

"No te preocupes, sé que no te agrada esa chica" dije mientras dejaba a Vita-chan en las sábanas y tiraba mis brazos en forma abierta como si me hubiera crucificado.

"Lo sé, por eso es que me pongo así" nuevamente suspiré.

"Me dijiste que ella te quitó a tu amor en el pasado", comencé. Sabía que estaba pisando en terreno peligroso. "Me puedes decir algo más sobre eso, quizás te pueda ayudar a superarlo".

Ella pareció triste por aquello. Pero se erguió y escuché escapar un suspiro.

"Te lo contaré cuando me sienta preparada para eso, nunca me ha traído buenos recuerdos", yo asentí. "Aún así, quiero hablar un poco sobre lo que sucedió con Hayama" ella mencionó y yo realmente no quería decir más sobre aquello.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" pregunté con la intención de saber a lo que se refería exactamente.

"¿Qué crees que sucedió? Sé que no eres tonto, yo pude ver algo si no fuera por Hina".

"¿Quieres que te diga que estoy seguro de que, él, tuvo muchas intenciones de tirarme a propósito?" Ella estiró sus piernas mirando luego al techo para después desviar su mirada a mi colección de novelas ligeras mi estante.

"Sabes, no parece tan falso que sea así. Lo sé porque estudié con él en la secundaria y no era una persona real. Tenía una fachada que logró atraer a muchos e incluso a mí; todo parecía bonito. Creí que me había enamorado otra vez, por fin una segunda vez… pero, todo fue una ilusión. ¿Recuerdas aquel día que me encontraste llorando después que salía con víbora de Orimoto? Ese día me di cuenta de lo falso que era y de lo que era capaz de hacer e hizo. Era un canalla, una patraña y un idiota en todos los sentidos. Muy diferente a ti, Hikio… ¿Hikio?" ella se volteó a donde estaba yo y notó que estaba durmiendo.

Realmente estaba muy cansado y apenas me sentí calmado me había dormido. Ella colocó una sonrisa en su rostro, me acomodó de alguna forma en mi cama y me dio un beso. Colocó su cabeza ser de mi pecho colocándose a un lado mío echando un suspiro y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yo, aunque estaba dormido, sentí que algo caliente estaba cerca de mi corazón y se sentía muy bien.

Yumiko se levantó y fue al balcón de mi habitación que estaba abierto y decidió observar el cielo nocturno con las estrellas tan brillantes y asombrosas que había visto. La luna era hermosa y había una linda brisa acogedora.

"Hikio, debería tener cuidado con Hayama Hayato. Es un hombre con el que no querrás estar cerca de él ni un segundo. Tramposo, engañador y mentiroso. Es alguien peligroso, capaz de hacer lo imposible para lograr sus objetivos. Es un cuervo que devora a sus presas"

* * *

De nuevo siento que la luz entra por mi ventana la cual se hallaba cerrada, seguro había sido obra de Yumiko. Estiré mis brazos y tomé mi tiempo para ordenar mi cuarto y fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Me cepillé los dientes y bajé encontrándome con que Yumiko había dormido en su casa; estaba seguro que Hana tenía el día libre o eso pensé.

"Buenos días, Hikio" expresó ella dándome un poco de café mientras se sentaba con el desayuno listo.

"Tenías tiempo sin dormir en mi casa, Yumiko" comenté despreocupado a lo que ella soltó una risilla.

"Tienes razón, pero eso cambiará muy pronto" destacó haciendo que yo tuviera una enorme incógnita.

"Sabes, no te estoy siguiendo. Además, recuerdas que no podemos estar juntos sin que nadie sospeche acerca de nuestra relación", al parecer ambos nos sonrojamos por esa declaración mía. Creo que debí expresar mejor mis palabras.

"Bueno, hay varias cosas que a eso ayudará y la primera comienza mañana". Estaba perdido de lo que ella estaba hablando hasta que algo me golpeó de repente, era un recuerdo de Hiratsuka-sensei hablándonos de un campamento de verano para ayudar a unos niños.

Más trabajo, Dios mío.

"Debieras ver tu cara Hikio, es tan gracioso cuando piensas en trabajo" ella me dijo cachándome, me sonrojé por la forma en que lo dijo. Disimulé mientras ella tomaba sus cosas y salía de allí. "Nos vemos en clases".

"Adiós…" dije mientras recapacitaba en lo que dijo. Mencionó que dos cosas ayudaría a eso, pero solo mencionó una. "Que problemático"

 _Así que supongo que será unos meses interesantes…_

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta acá, deja tu comentario si te gustó. No importa que sea en inglés o español, lo importante es saber que les gustó la historia. Los quiero mucho, además, espero que podamos cumplir con nuestra meta. Sin más, les agradezco un millón a quienes han seguido fielmente el fiction. Saludos, espero que sigan así y lo quiero muchoooooooo._


	9. Campamento

Hola de nuevo, acá estoy yo trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, es la primera de dos capítulos dedicados al campamento de Chiba que vivieron los personajes, algunas cosas han cambiado ligeramente para una mejor compresión de la trama.

Además como siempre, quiero decirles que agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Aunque ahora me estoy debatiendo sobre si al final hacerlo HachixYumi o YukinoXHachi, pueden dar su comentario y apoyar la decisión final.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura y recuerde nuestra meta de 500 reviews y ya llevamos 102 xD

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Campamento.**

Dicen que la vida de los organismo unicelulares trascurre en relativa paz. Nacen, se aparean y mueren al cabo de su tiempo sin vivir su existencia con emociones; como me hubiera gustado ser uno de ellos. Quizás se pregunten por qué ando diciendo esto, ¿no? Bueno, verán. Ayer una chica de cabello amarillo me dejó pensando acerca de un asunto y resulta ser que ella lo tenía todo planeado.

"Oh, Hikigaya, vamos hombre", esa es la voz de la culpable. Sí, mi maestra de literatura Hiratsuka-sensei.

Claro, ustedes no saben que fue lo que pasó. Hace unas horas alguien entró en mi habitación y me secuestró, literalmente, y ahora estoy acá. No entiendo cómo permití que corrompieran a mi pobre Imotuo. Ella solo abrió la puerta y esta vieja entró sacándome a la fuerza.

"¿Todavía estás molesto por eso?"

"Sensei, si yo no hubiera estado con ropa, sabe que usted hubiera sido acusada por acoso sexual y posible intento de violación a menor, ¿verdad?" Comenté irritado, en verdad… eso pudo pasar, hay personas que duermen… ¿sin ropa?

"Es más probable que te hubieran metido preso a ti, tus ojos sin duda serían la primera prueba del hecho delictivo, Hikigaya-kun", oh esa era la adorable voz de Yukinoshita, sabía que debía estar por acá.

"Pero eso no implica porque tuve que viajar en el maletero". De verdad, eso fue, ¿drástico? Sin contar que me sentí ultrajado. Vi por mi rabillo a Yuigahama que estaba algo culpable por el hecho. El auto que había rentado nuestra docente era pequeño y como iba Totsuka, Yuigahama, Yukinoshita y Komachi no quedó otro puesto que el maletero.

"Allí ponen a la basura, ¿no sabías?". Dios, cállala. Eché un suspiro, esa chica sí que era arrogante, pero por lo menos no había mencionado lo otro. "Además, soy linda y no puedo estar cerca de eso, por tal motivo ibas allá"; sí, lo que faltaba.

"Como sea", negué y seguí adelante. "¿Qué hacemos acá?" esta vez me dirigía a mi docente quien estaba viendo todo en derredor hasta que me vio y luego me prestó atención con una terrible sonrisa. "Ustedes ayudarán acá en una especie de campamento".

"Este era tu trabajo y no quieres hacerlo". Dijimos Yukinoshita y yo al mismo tiempo. Que espantoso, ambos nos vimos con desagrado.

"Así es mis pequeñines", su voz parecía algo infantil. "Y como ustedes está a mi cargo, todo lo que tengo que hacer, ustedes también".

"¿E-Eso incluye buscar novio?". Oh Yuigahama, le diste un golpe duro casi pude ver como se le salió el alma deprimida. Yukinoshita embozó una sonrisa y yo me reí.

"Yuigahama", oh, allí viene el contraataque.

"Eh, sensei" llamé evitando la muerte prematura de Yuigahama. "Pero, nosotros solos no podemos hacer esto".

"Oh, Onii-chan tiene razón" comentó Komachi viendo a la lejanía. De pronto Hiratsuka-sensei nos habló negando que eso fuere así y a lo lejos vimos una band que era conducida por un chico rubio.

Ese tipo lo odio.

"Lamento el retraso, sensei" mencionó Hayato tras su llegada con Yumiko, Tobe, y Ebina con ropa de campamento.

"Oh esa no es Yum- ". Se me había olvidado. Rápidamente tuve que taparle la boca a Komachi para que no nos delatara; Yumiko me miró con alivio pues también pensó que sería incomodo. Mi pequeña hermanita me estaba viendo y con cierto pesar asintió. "Sabes Onii-chan, eso solo te traerá problemas en el futuro".

"Quizás tengas razón, pero ahora no es el momento" destaqué.

* * *

Tuvimos una pequeña caminata por los alrededores enseñándoles a los muchachos las instalaciones que nos obligaron a conocer previamente en todo el camino, bueno a mí no ya que estaba en el maletero... ¡Arhg! ¡Cómo pudieron violar mi dignidad! Realmente debería pensar en demandarlos.

"Hikigaya-kun", de repente soy sacudido por alguien que me llama y al voltear notó que era Yukinoshita quien me veía con una mirada fría como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Suspiré y miré hacia donde ella estaba señalando; vi que era algunas cosas que debía cargar para hacer el almuerzo, más que todo el almuerzo.

"Sí, sí", menosprecié sus palabras y pareció molestarle un poco pero se dejó que yo siguiera.

A lo lejos divisé a Yumiko trayendo el agua para hacer el asopado de cerdo que había planeado nuestra caprichosa maestra. Ella me miró por unos momentos y me dio una mirada tranquila que se sintió bien. Caminé hasta el bosque tomando el sendero marcado y me dispuse tomar pedazos de troncos que quedaban para llevarlos.

"Oh, Hikitani-kun". No tuve chance de ver con quien me tropecé y caí hasta que le vi la cara y su odiosa voz.

"¿Qué quieres Hayama?" pregunté con irritación.

"Quisiera pedir disculpa por lo anterior, no quise tropezarme contigo. Sin arrepentimientos, ¿no?". Me preguntó él pidiendo disculpa con una sonrisa más fácil.

"Debes saber que mi nombre es Hikigaya, no Hikitani" comencé mi replica ya habiéndome levantado y limpiado mi ropa, luego miré directo a su cara con mi mirada más fría… aunque no tuvo efecto.

"Si, si. Pero, Hikitani suena mejor que Hikki, ¿no?". Diablos, Hayama. ¿A caso no me estás escuchando? Resoplé una vez más y seguí mi camino, tomé la leña y me regresé al campamento.

Coloqué la leña donde debía y me recosté cerca de un pequeño depósito que tenía una buena sombra de un árbol cercano. Echó un respiro, ese trabajo me estaba matando. Yumiko se veía muy feliz del otro lado atendiendo a un par de pequeñas que trataban de imitar sus costumbres, bueno, las malas costumbres. Me reí por interno, sería gracioso ver mini-Yumiko por allí.

"Deberías dejar de hacer esa risa espelúznate, alguien pensará que tratarás de hacerle algo a esos niños" me dijo una vocecita que yo bien conocía y me molestaba.

"Y tú seguramente estarás atento a mis acciones para tomar el teléfono y denunciarme por pedófilo, ¿no?" Ella puso una cara molesta pero luego una sonrisa abordó su rostro.

"Quien viera a Hikigaya-kun tratando de robarse a una niña pequeña que no fuera su hermana". ¡Oi! ¿Qué te pasa? Bueno, sé que Komachi habló contigo de mí, pero no creo que haya tenido tiempo como para convencerte de que soy una buena persona, ¿o sí?

"No entiendo" dije.

"Olvídalo". Demonios, luego averiguaré que fue lo que hizo Komachi y que tuvo que ver con ese cambio en la reina de hielo.

Suspiré.

Alguien de repente se acercó a mí, era una pequeña chica de cabello negro y ojos similares que parecía estar sola. Llevaba una chamarra morada con una minifalda y una cámara.

"Tú eres diferente" cuestionó de la nada sentándose casi cerca de mí, pero sin mirarme a los ojos. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien más sin antes haberte presentado". Oye Yukinoshita, deja a la chica en paz.

"Tsurumi Rumi"

"Hikigaya Hachiman". Contesté.

"Muy bien Hachiman, no me llames Tsumi o Tsurumi; solo Rumi" ella fue clara con eso. Bueno, era una niña y claramente ella tenía algo de confianza en mí. Por alguna razón…

"Está bien, Rumi" hice una pausa, pero fui interrumpido por Yuigahama. Vaya, y Yukinoshita hablando de modales y no regaña a la chica de pelo melocotón… qué decepción.

"Oye, Rumi-chan" ella comenzó el interrogatorio y la tortura. En verdad odio su voz, es algo irritante. Cómo puede haber alguien tanta alegría y que pueda desbordarla por el lugar como si no hubiera mañana. Yuigahama Yui era la clara exponente de una chica amable y simpática, quizás por su impulso de poder encargar mejor con todas las personas. "¿Por qué no andas con los demás?

"Las chicas no quiere que les estorbe"

"¿Eres mala en la cocina como esa chica de allí?" pregunté señalando a Yuigahama y por casualidades de la vida, Yukinoshita pareció reírse un poco.

"Mou Hikki, yo no soy mala en la cocina… solo es que…" ella comenzó a deprimirse.

"Deberías enseñarme a hacer eso" dijo de la nada la pequeña y Yuigahama la miró preocupada.

"Podría enseñarte algunas cosas, pero considero que tu puede tener una vida mejor". Admití y Yukinoshita me secundó.

"Por más que intente negar eso, debo admitir que esa cosa de allí, tiene razón". Oye, no tenías que decir que soy una cosa… la única persona que puede calificar como "cosa" sería Totsuka. A veces, ¿es difícil saber su sexo? Quizás deba pedirle que se quite la camisa un día de estos para salir de dudas. "Aunque él sigue siendo un pervertido"

"Yo no soy un pervertido, ¿qué te hace pensar en eso?"

"Estábamos hablando y de repente tuviste una mirada perdida. Pensamos que ibas a hacer algo espelúznate" me miró fríamente y yo desvié la mirada.

"Estaba reflexionando en lo que ella dijo" comenté irritado. "Sin embargo, como la señorita Yukinoshita tiende a ser alguien con una imaginación muy grande…".

"Chicos, dejen de pelear"; ahí está. Yuigahama había salido al ataque, digo, a la defensiva para la búsqueda de la paz mundial… ¿quizás? Bueno teniendo en cuenta que Yukinoshita puede desencadenar una reacción en cadena que termine encarcelado a un famoso escritor, es probable que en algún punto eso ¿suceda?

Saben qué, mejor olvídenlo.

"Oigan, ustedes, vamos a recoger las cosas que falta y luego a comer". Hiratsuka-sensei aparentemente nos llamó y en algún punto de la conversación me di cuenta de que Rumi se había ido, y ni me percaté de ello debido a que estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos.

* * *

Esa tarde "todos" discutimos acerca de cómo ayudar a ciertos miembros del grupo de campamento, es decir, a Rumi y a compañía. Fue aburrido debido a que la mayor parte de la conversación la estuvo guiando Hayama, para irritación de Yukinoshita y mía. Aunque ella parecía estar en buenos términos con el rubio, yo era otra cosa.

Así cayó la noche y todos nos fuimos a dormir. Lastimosamente yo había quedado en la misma habitación que Hayama y Tobe para mi malestar; ellos parecían hablar de todo o, bueno, Tobe hablaba y se comportaba como extrañamente lo hacía y Hayama escuchaba tratando de seguirle la corriente. Siempre ponía una sonrisa falsa… ¡Diablos! Ya dile que no lo soportas, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan falso? Eres más falso que cierta persona que conozco.

No lo soporté y salí afuera. Caminé por el sendero hasta encontrar un pequeño claro, la luna estaba en su apogeo y yo simplemente llegué hasta una roca enorme que había allí. Era la primera vez que la observaba con detenimiento; había pasado antes pero no tuve tiempo para poder analizar qué hacía eso allí o cómo llegó a ese lugar.

Iba a seguir en mi monologo interno de no ser por un llanto que provenía del bosque. ¿Alguien estaba allí afuera a estas horas? Decidí investigar, quizás podría ser Rumi y le haya pasado algo. Me adentré dentro del bosque un poco más hasta hallar una pequeña colina que daba a un pequeño riachuelo.

"¿Quién está allí?" pregunté en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de divisar una silueta.

"¿Hikio?". La única persona que me llama así es Yumiko. Suspiré y caminé silenciosamente hasta donde estaba ella y me senté a su lado. "¿Qué haces acá?"

"Eso mismo debería preguntarte". Dije para luego continuar y dar mi respuesta a la interrogante que me había hecho. "No podía dormir y salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Y tú?"

"Estábamos hablando de algunas cosas y Yukinoshita me dijo muchas cosas malas"

"Como si es no fuera normal en ella", me reí un poco y ella me miró molesta. "Pero ella es una mala persona" traté de salvarla. Ella bufó y yo tuve que dejar escapar un suspiro. "¿y entonces?"

"Salí corriendo hasta acá, no pensé que alguien me encontraría" mencionó triste, sin embargo al pareció resurgir, "pero me alegro de que hayas sido tú" murmuró algo que yo no escuché.

Era una noche linda, el cielo estaba estrellado y había una suave brisa que cubría el ambiente. Las chicharras estaban reteniendo su canto y había algunas luciérnagas a la distancia que alumbraban con su tenue luz amarilla.

"Sabes" decidí romper el hielo con algo interesante. "Cuando las chicharras retienen su canto por mucho tiempo está dándole tiempo a los animales del bosque para se refugien y eviten la tormenta que viene".

"¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Bueno, verás esto lo leí en una fabula aborigen de un país latinoamericano" comencé recordando la historia. "Dice así: Una vez en la llanura baja de los llanos orientales, los aguaceros no dejaban que las hormigas y los demás animales vivieran su vida en paz. Las chicharas al ser sobrinos del dios del relámpago y de la tormenta, siempre andaban fastidiando a su tío; sobre todo cuando este trabajaba. Por ello fueron echado del cielo por él hasta que llegaron al bosque. Por eso cuando veían que él estaba tratando de hacer llover, ellos chillaban para distraerlo de su trabajo. Los animales los nombraron con el seudónimo "chicharas"; chillosos animales que dan alarma."

"Entonces, cuando estás cantan por largo tiempo está diciendo que viene un aguacero, ¿no?" ella pareció dejar de pensar en lo que había estado llorando.

"Sí, cuando más éstas retienen su canto más fuerte es ésta" dije orgulloso.

"Realmente eres bueno para consolar la gente" me dijo con un pequeño golpecito en mi hombro¸ de repente ella miró hacia adelante y se tiró en el césped viendo la luna. Tenía su cabello suelto y llevaba unos pantalones casi como si fuera una de sus piyamas de color azulado con una camisa blanca. "Ey, Hikio. ¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia?"

Esa pregunta me sacó fuera de mí, ella estaba tranquila y ahora me estaba preguntando algo que nunca pensé que haría en indagar.

"No había pensado en ello por mucho tiempo" dije con pesar. "No fue una época muy bonita, a decir verdad"

"Cuéntame"

"Bueno, antes yo era más… ¿sociable, quizás?" Sí, probablemente sea la palabra para describirlo. "Sin embargo, la gente comenzó a esparcir rumores acerca de mí debido a un incidente con el cual inculparon a mi persona. Fueron durante los primeros días de escuela en que pasó aquello. Después de haber pasado el verano con mi abuelo. Curiosamente después pasó lo mismo en la secundaria y mi reputación se vino abajo. Pensé que merecía estar solo y que sería el rey de los solitarios, pero entonces me encontré contigo y Kaori". Ella frunció el ceño y me dio un golpe en mi barriga.

"No hables de esa mujer"

Me sobé mi estomago y decidí continuar.

"Gracias" Ella pareció parpadear un poco por lo que dije. "Gracias por poder ayudarme antes de hundirme para siempre y nunca poder salvarme; antes tuve que olvidarme de todo antes de la preparatoria ya que no me dejaba dormir… Pero gracias a ustedes, Saki, Sumire y tú, en verdad me han salvado." admití.

"Te lo dije antes, y te lo diré otra vez: Siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar qué" ella me dio un sonrisa.

Las luciérnagas pasaron por encima de nosotros envolviéndonos, era muy bonito y como la brisa suave los balanceaba de un lado para el otro. Ambos comenzamos a señalar a los mosquitos que brillaban diciendo cual era el más pequeño o el más grande, que, cuando volvimos a bajar nuestros brazos, ambos nos tropezamos.

"Lo siento" dije quitando mi mano de encima de ella.

"No te preocupes". Ella se levantó y yo hice lo mismo. "Será mejor regresar antes de que alguien se preocupes por nosotros"

 **Yumiko POV**

Caminé junto a él de regreso y en cierto punto tomamos caminos diferentes. Parecía ironía, ya que eso había pasado antes. Me hubiera gustado decirle algo más, decirle que hubo cosas buenas en su pasado y que no todo fue sufrimiento o bueno, casi todo. Hubo esperanza en su vida, yo lo sé ya que estuve allí. Conocí a ese chico de mirada alegre y esperanzadora que soñaba con escribir fantasías y muchos finales felices donde todos tuvieran lo que siempre quisieron.

Suspiré al ver que llegué a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Abrí y todos parecía estar dormidos excepto Hina y Yui quienes todavía hablaban, supongo que de mí. Entré y me acosté.

"¿Estás bien, Yumiko?", me preguntó Hina con una cara preocupada.

"Sí, estoy bien ahora" le dije con una sonrisa haciendo que ella también lo hiciera y se fuera a dormir. "Gracias, Hikio" susurré antes de dormirme.

Tú me salvaste, no yo.

* * *

Ya era de mañana yo apenas pude dormir con los ronquidos de Tobe. Dios, ese chico si ronca fuerte y Hayama tiene el sueño pesado. Me desperté aún con algo de ojeras y me fui a lavar la cara, pero antes arreglé las cosas de mi "cuarto" temporal. Bajé a donde estaba la gente que se había ya levantado y me encontré con la chica Rumi. Ella estaba nuevamente sola y sus amigas parecían hablar de ella a sus espaldas, o mejor dicho, enfrente de ella.

"Ey", la llamé y ella volteó.

"Ah, eres tú, Hachiman". Que extraño saludo niña.

"¿Pasa algo?". Pregunté y ella quedó mirando a sus amigas por unos momentos y luego negó, caminó lejos y la seguí. "Sabes, yo pasé por lo mismo"

"No sé a que te refieres" replicó ella haciéndose la tonta.

"Bueno, quizás no exactamente lo mismo… quizás pudo ser peor". Con eso ella me prestó atención.

"¿Qué te pasó?" me preguntó mientras nos detuvimos en unos asientos lejos de donde parecían estar haciendo el desayuno.

"Cuando estaba, quizás en tu mismo grado. Alguien me hizo parecer una persona cruel; recuerdo que hicieron que yo parecía que abusaba de las chicas verbal y físicamente, cuando no era así. Me llevaron a la dirección y, aunque era una sola chica, luego eso se convirtió como el fuego y los rumores comenzaron a regarse arruinando así mi reputación. Luego la gente me excluyeron, me quedé solo hundiéndome poco a poco en un fondo sin fin."

"N-No sabía" me dijo sinceramente mirando hacia otro lado. "Y entonces, ¿qué pasó después?"

"Diría que conocí a alguien que me ayudó con ello. Luego unas personas que sí consideré mis amigos" dije recordando a las pocas personas que sentían lazos más fuerte que simple conocidos. Habían sido una fuerza para mí. "Pero, aún así, sigo diciendo que la juventud es una vil mentira y trabajar es perder".

Ella se río.

"Tú si eres extraño", ella estaba feliz. Se limpió una lagrimita de sus ojos por la fuerza con la que se rió. "Me agradas, Hachiman".

"Sabes, podemos ser amigos" dije mirándola con una pequeña idea de lo que ella quería.

"No sería lo mismo, pero gracias". ¿En serio, me rechazó? Aww, así se siente una confesión y el ser rechazado, bueno con el detalle de que no fue una confesión y realmente no fui rechazado. "Aunque, posiblemente me gustaría, así que sí". Ella sonrió.

"Mientras tengas a alguien importante, eso es lo que debes proteger y preocuparte por lo que, él o ella, opinen de ti". Eso realmente la animó. "Ve allá" señalé a una chica que parecía leer y estaba fuera de sí mientras lo hacía. Era muy linda, y algunos chicos se le acercaban por interés.

Me recordó un poco a Yukinoshita.

"Ella no creo que esté sola" respondió bufando hacia el otro lado.

"Te equivocas" esta vez fue la reina del hielo quien pareció identificarse con ella misma. "Está sola, solo que se hace la fuerte. Todo el mundo la busca por interés, no es algo verdadero".

"No es genuino" pensé para mí. Que peso tenían aquellas palabras. La jovencita, en sí, era linda. Tenía ojos verdes y cabellera marrón corta, llevaba una camisa ligera de color blanco y unos pantalones marrones con unas pequeñas sandalias. "Yukinoshita tiene razón" tuve que admitir.

"Inténtalo, quizás ella parezca así pero si le demuestra que de verdad querrás ser su amiga, seguro podrás llegar a su corazón. Es muy seguro que las demás chicas tendrá envidia de ella y por eso la dejan sola" continuó la reina de hielo hasta que echó un suspiro.

"Solo inténtalo" terminé y ella se levantó y fue a donde la otra chica estaba sentada. Ella alzó la mirada cuando ésta le saludó y volvió al libro. Rumi bufó y se sentó a su lado, y le empezó a tomar fotos para molestarla. Entonces la chica se levantó molesta y le quedó mirándole.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó esa pequeña.

"Solo quería hablarte, mi nombre es Tsurumi Rumi" la otra chica miró hacia a otro lado sin querer dar su nombre. "Se supone que cuando alguien te dice su nombre, debes darle el tuyo". Esta vez miré a Yukinoshita y ella parecía feliz.

"Nikamoto Maya" dijo ella. "Mira no sé que intentas, pero será mejor que te vayas".

"Oh se parece a ti" me dijo la reina de hielo y yo la miré molesta.

"No me compares, soy un chico. En las chicas eso se ve muy extraño". Ella pareció pensarlo un poco y a asentir. Entonces fue cuando Rumi regresó.

"No creo que haya funcionado", ella se sentó en un banco a mi lado.

"No, si funcionó" Yukinoshita se sentó enfrente de ella y me miró a mí para luego ver a la pequeña. "Ya ella te reconoce, quizás como alguien molesto pero sincero".

"Ella te buscará en algún punto", terminé de apoyar a la presidente del club. "Te lo aseguro".

Entonces ella se fue ya que estaban llamando para el desayuno. Yukinoshita estaba por irse cuando me vio a mí quedándome mirando hacia el bosque, había un pequeño radio que tenía un pequeño niño y que estaba cambiándolo de emisora cuando dejó una.

"Hay posibilidades de que la tormenta Hinako llega a las costa de Japón en algunas horas, por lo que algunas parte de la zona marítima serán desalojadas por previsión ya que no se tiene en cuenta de la tormenta llegué al país sino que se desvié. Aún así, tomen su previsiones"

¿Una tormenta, con este clima? Estaba soleado y hacia bastante calor, era un buen día para poder ir a la playa o algo así. Pensé que supuestamente, aunque era un aviso previsivo, solo era algo que no iba a pasar.

"Te llevas bien con esa niña", estaba divagando hasta que alguien me llamó. "Yo diría que hasta pareces ser su amigo"

"Soy su amigo", le dije a lo que ella se comenzó a reír.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, ¿con amigos? ¿A caso se caen las estrellas del cielo o qué?" oye, eso sucede a veces. Con tal que me paré y seguí caminado ignorando sus palabras. "Será mejor que vayas a comer, te ves algo debilucho".

"Mira quien lo dice"

"Soy una chica" contrarrestó, bueno allí tiene un buen punto.

Ambos salimos de allí y nos sentamos en la mesa con los demás miembros de Sobu y Komachi. Era raro, ¿cómo fue que ella quedó en este viaje así como así? Suspiré, luego averiguaré eso y pondré una denuncia ante la ley por el lavado de cerebro de hermanitas por parte de Hiratsuka-sensei. Nos sirvieron tocino con huevo y arroz. Estaba rico y posiblemente tan bueno como lo que prepararía Yumiko.

Yukinoshita estaba del otro lado y fue la primera en retirarse luego le siguió Yuigahama y después los demás hasta que quedamos Yumiko y yo.

"¿Dormiste algo?". A veces olvido que ella es una chica que tiene complejo de madre a tan poca edad. Osea, es una persona que se preocupa por alguien demasiado, es como diría mi padre: "una mamá pollito". Oh, bueno. Me levanté y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

"Algo, con los ronquidos de Tobe, en algún punto pude dejar de escucharlo" medité y ahora que lo pienso, sospecho que eso tuvo que ser como en la mañana temprano ya de madrugada en la que me quedé dormido, eso explica el por qué tenía tanto sueño. Eché un bostezo y seguí adelante. "Estoy bien, vamos"

Después de eso todos fuimos a lavar los platos y nos fuimos a echarnos un baño para refrescarnos. Hiratsuka-sensei descubrió que el pequeño riachuelo que vimos Yumiko y yo la noche anterior, conducía a un pequeño lago y entonces se le ocurrió algunas ideas para torturarnos, sí, torturarnos.

"Vamos a tomar unas cayacs que está del otro lado del campamento para traerlos, así que ustedes chicos irán por ellos mientras nosotros preparamos las cosas para la competencia". ¡Diablos, sensei! Me va a terminar matando y más cuando no pude dormir. "Oh, y Hikigaya". Ahora qué, señora. "Tráeme un poco de limonada"

Me giñó el ojo y yo suspiré, sí, ya ven. Esa mujer le gusta torturarme, deja que lleguemos a Chiba de nuevo que pondré una denuncia por abuso a menores. ¿Cómo fue que ningún policía la detuvo para revisar el maletero? Estoy decepcionado del sistema de Japón.

Caminé, resignado. Tobe y Hayama iban adelante mientras que Totsuka y yo íbamos atrás.

"Ey, Hachiman", yo estaba tranquilo hasta que la "cosa" me llamó. Oh sí, determiné que lo llamaré "cosa" hasta que descubra si de verdad es hombre o mujer, pues no me creo eso de que sea hombre. Puede que sea un Trap, pero lo hace muy bien si no es una chica realmente. "Crees que podamos hacer otras actividad, ¿quizás cómo jugar tenis?"

"Oye, el tenis me gusta. Pero no sé, quizás si tuviéramos el equipamiento necesario para ello, posiblemente" respondí.

"Oi, Hikitani, hermano". Te dije que ese no es mi nombre. "Vi algo así dentro del depósito en el que vamos a buscar las cosas para la competencia"

"Que coincidencia" dije casi en un murmullo.

* * *

Ya de nuevo en el lago, lo único que faltaba para montar una cancha de tenis era un sitio plano y dibujar los límites y eso. Con ayuda de Hiratsuka encontramos un buen sitio y con rejas que formaban una pequeña cancha.

"No había visto esto antes, ¿por qué no nos lo enseñaron ninguno?" pregunté intrigado.

"Bueno, esta área es para profesores, así que no era necesario que se la mostraran a los chicos. Pero ustedes pueden usarla" me respondió mi querida y sádica sensei.

"¿Usted practicaba boxeo acá?" pregunté y recibí una advertencia de un puño que casi rosó mi estómago y que si, hubiera sido un anime, que por supuesto no lo es pues esta es una historia real (?) se hubiera visto algún efecto especial de que casi me quitó la vida. Oh bueno, me arrepentí y ahora miré el lugar.

Estaba Yumiko, Yukinoshita, Hayama mientras los demás habían ido a ayudar a Hiratsuka-sensei y luego regresarían. Demarcamos todos mientras los pequeños competían y estuvimos listos. Íbamos a jugar en parejas.

"Me gustaría jugar con Hikigaya" mencionó Yumiko. Yo le miré algo confundido. "Aunque, tu nombre es muy largo así que… te llamaré Hikio. Eso es, así me resultará más fácil encontrar una forma de decirte qué hacer"

"Oye, no tienes derecho a hacer eso". Al parecer decidí seguirle el juego que ella había comenzado.

"Yo preferiría jugar con Hikigaya-kun, es mi deber como presidente del club mantenerlo con una correa y temo por tu castidad Miura-san" dijo ella caminando hacia mí. Esto es raro, muy raro.

"Tranquila, sé defenderme sola. Así que no te preocupes, me quedaré con Hikio" ella aseguró haciendo que Yukinoshita estuviera algo molesta por ese comentario. Echó un suspiro de resignación y se regresó con Hayama.

"Supongo que seremos nosotros dos", ella parecía irritada. Ahora no sé, si era por el hecho de que Yumiko me escogió o que tuviera que quedarse con Hayama. Cualquiera de las dos me siento utilizado.

Empezamos cuando Totsuka regresó y se puso como árbitro ya que no podía competir conmigo o en contra mí ya que llegó tarde. El juego comenzó a favor de Yukinoshita y Hayama. Pero pronto le dimos la vuelta en el deduce para luego obtener el match point y ganar el primer set. Luego nosotros comenzamos a presionar mucho más y más haciendo que Yukinoshita se cansara cada vez más rápido.

"Punto" ya estamos por ganar de nuevo el set cuando Yukinoshita se terminó agotando.

"Bien hecho Hikio, supongo que te puedo hacer mi compañero de práctica de tenis dentro de la escuela" rió y yo me devolví la mirada.

"Solo si me ganas en un juego seré, pero como soy muy flojo para eso, no creo que pase" respondí con algo de confianza con lo que Hayato se nos quedó mirando.

"Oh, que pretencioso"

"Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y terminemos esto" comentó la mujer a la que me gusta llamar reina del hielo y Nekomata.

"Sabes que estás muy cansada. Yo fui al campeonato de tenis de la preparatoria", le dijo Yumiko a Yukinoshita y ella frunció el sueño.

"Yo también jugué en la secundaria Tenis y quedé en octavos porque mi compañero se enfermó" dije haciendo que Yumiko se acercara.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo tenía el partido contigo ese día" en verdad, eso sí sucedió, no mentimos. Lo que pasa es que nos saltamos esa parte en la historia porque no era tan importante. Pero en resumen, para que entiendan que fue lo que sucedió, pudiera decir que después del incidente con Kaori, traté de distraerme con algún club y el de tenis me aceptó y llegamos incluso al torneo, pero no pude continuar debido a que mi compañero, como dije, se enfermó.

"Sí, lo sé"

* * *

El partido terminó siendo una victoria para nosotros. Llegamos de nuevo con Hiratsuka-sensei quien tenía una buena sorpresa para nosotros. Estaba cansado y apenas eran las 4 de la tarde.

"Será mejor que descansen un poco, haremos una prueba de valor a los chicos; no digan nada y busque un buen traje que cause miedo".

Sí, descansar. Estaba a punto de entrar en mi dormitorio cuando vi a Rumi tomando unas fotos de unos animales y detrás de ella venía aquella muchacha llamada Maya. La estaba siguiendo desde hacía un buen rato y ella no lo había notado. Esperé a ver que era lo que iba a pasar y noté que ella decidió hablar para preguntar qué hacía. Vi como se quedó con ella para pasar el rato. Tras eso decidí irme a dormir.

* * *

Ya de noche, todos habían escogido sus disfraces y se nos habían dado radios para estar en comunicación. La idea era llevarlos hasta la cumbre de la montaña donde esperaría el último grupo para darle la bienvenida a que superaron la prueba. Sacamos números y me tocó con Yumiko.

"Ustedes dos será los últimos" mencionó Hiratsuka. "Así que no necesitarán disfraces, lleven algo de comida para darle a los muchachos y agua para que se refresquen y tráiganlos de regreso, ¿entienden que es un trabajo muy importante?"

"Sí, sí lo que sea", aunque dije eso en el fondo estaba contento de que no me tocara estar con Hayama.

Todos estuvimos en nuestros puesto, era como las 8 de la noche y la prueba debería terminar a las 9: 30 PM. Nosotros ya estábamos en el punto cuando algo me molestó.

"¿Esos son nubarrones?" Yo asentí.

"Algo no está muy bien", las chicharras habían dejado de cantar y habían huido a esconderse.

 _Esa era la calma antes de la tempestad._

* * *

 **Buenos si has llegado hasta aquí y te gustó, déjanos tu comentario y apoya nuestra causa tener la mayor cantidad de reviews en español del área de Oregairu. Vamos Latinoamérica. Bueno y aquellos quienes comenten en otros idiomas, y que nos leen.**


	10. Tempestad

**Buenas chicas y chicos. Lamento haber dejado tanto tiempo abandonado este fanfiction, pero se me perdieron los capítulos que tenía en la computadora debido a que se me dañó. Y bueno, después tuve un bloque del escritor. En un principio, todo este capítulo era sumamente diferente a lo que creé en un principio, pero creo que el cambio le sentó bien.**

 **Como siempre agradecido por los que han comentado la historia y la siguen, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Sin más preámbulos espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Tempestad**.

Los vientos soplaron cada vez más entre tanto los escandalosos relámpagos lejanos resonaron dando el gran presagio de que la tormenta los iba a alcanzar. Estaba en una subida siendo guiada por Yumiko mientras que yo simplemente le seguía de cerca, muy cerca. Corrimos lo más veloz que pudimos llegando a la cueva en la que se suponía que estaríamos esperando a los muchachos.

Sin embargo, ya había comenzado a llover levemente.

"Hikio, apúrate", me dijo ella al verme tardar un poco; la vi haciéndome señas ya adentro de la cueva.

"Voy detrás de ti", le recordé con aparente disgusto, luego suspiré. Ella siempre anda preocupada por el bienestar ajeno anteponiendo el suyo propio. Eso me recuerda a mí en cierta manera. Espero que no se lo haya contagiado… bueno, eso es imposible, Yumiko ya era así desde hace un rato largo.

"Ya comenzó a llover", yo también lo percibí señorita obviedad, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro a medida que estábamos por llegar. A lo lejos, el bosque comenzaba a empaparse de por un líquido blanco como gamuza entre los árboles. Era de noche ya y nosotros traíamos linternas gracias al señor.

Eché un suspiro al visualizar la cueva. Era algo oscura y amplia pero no solo estaba allí de adorno. Aparentemente la usaban como escondite para una madera, por lo que podíamos sentirnos afortunados. Según lo que escuché de Hiratsuka-sensei, aquello era un depósito natural en caso de aguaceros, y vaya coincidencia. Vi a mí alrededor antes de posar mi rango de visión sobre Yumiko nuevamente, ella estaba temblando dado que la brisa comenzó a meterse dentro de nuestros cuerpos mojado por la lluvia. Yo también temblé pero decidí hacer algo al respecto.

"Voy a ver si puedo encender el fuego", tomé algunos pedazos de madera para luego sacar una especie de navaja multifuncional que cargaba conmigo y procedí a cortar un trozo separándola en pequeños palillos. Luego los junté junto a unos pedazos más grandes e hice lo que aprendí en un documental para hacer una fogata con pocas herramientas.

" ¿Crees poder hacer eso más rápido?" ella demandó algo molesta, no porque me tardara sino más bien por su cuerpo estaba sufriendo por el frío del entorno. Yo logré hacer que una llama surgiera y posteriormente empezara a consumir lentamente el resto haciendo que nuestra fogata se manifestara completamente. Yumiko se acercó y rápidamente se arrodillo justo enfrente para sentir el calor. "Gracias Hikio".

"No hay de qué", también me acerqué y comencé a calentarme. "Creo que sería bueno secar nuestras ropas".

"Ni pienses que me desvestiré", casi saltó ella tocando todo su cuerpo como si fuera Yukinoshita.

"Ya te pareces a Yukinoshita…" mi comentario no fue dejado atrás.

" ¿En qué me parezco a ella?", oye, no te molestes. Sé que ella es mala y todo, pero realmente te lo estás tomando muy apecho.

"Lo digo en el sentido de que pienses que soy un pervertido", esa respuesta pareció suavizarla de alguna manera y posó su mirada en la fogata. Yo también lo hice esperando que el cómodo silencio que nos rodeaba, continuara un rato más.

Entonces noté que su cuerpo se había calmado. El viento había soplado en contra de la cueva por lo que estábamos exentos de sus calamidades y eso permitió a nuestros cuerpos recuperar más rápido el calor que habíamos perdido.

"Oye, Yumiko, ¿cómo fue tu vida en la secundaria?" pregunté tratando de observar alguna reacción de su parte; "Hayama fue allá, ¿no es cierto?"

Desde hacía rato me lo estaba preguntando. Ella mencionó que ella había estado detrás de su enamorado, hablando de Yukinoshita, así que el único que estudió allá aparte de Ebina y Yuigahama, fue Hayama… así que por descarte, el amor de Yumiko debió haber sido él. Sin embargo, algunas cosas que no encajaban. Por ejemplo, la reacción de Yukinoshita cuando ella estuvo cerca del rubio.

"Sí, él estuvo allí. ¿Por qué?"

"No es que me dio la impresión de que lo conocerías mejor…". Realmente siempre me pregunté porque ella lo llamaba por su apellido si parecía que él no lo hacía. Quizás hubo algo que no encajaba allí.

"Sí, lo conozco mejor que nadie", su voz se apagó poco a poco al final de esas palabras.

"¿Pasó algo?" indagué, no es como si hubiera algo mejor que hacer.

"Nada de lo que debas preocuparte… pero", su voz pareció vacilar al final, como si no quisiera decirme algo.

"¿Pero?"

"Ten cuidado con él".

No hablamos más dado que ella decidió recostarse en la pared. Coloqué algunos trozos más de madera cerca del fuego creando una pequeña muralla para que nos protegiera del frío. Menos mal que teníamos algo que comer, la tormenta iba a durar un buen rato. No traíamos algo para comunicarnos que nos sirviera, los teléfonos estaban sin señal así que estábamos solo. Decidí recostarme junto a ella como un caballero esperando hacerle algo de compañía.

"Sabes… pensé que era mi imaginación", suspiré y ella entornó sus ojos hacia donde me encontraba con algo de preocupación.

"¿Qué fue tu imaginación?"

"Eso que pasó mientras estábamos en clase de educación física", la verdad es que no me acuerdo de haberle contado… oh sí, si lo hice. Sin embargo, puede ser que omití que fue él mi principal sospechoso.

"Eso no me gusta". Ella frunció el ceño. "Hikio"

"Sí".

"Aléjate de él"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer", ella estaba bastante desagradada por solo hablar de él, parecía que tenía el mismo grado de desagrado que poseía con Yukinoshita. "Además, cambiemos de tema".

"¿Estarás bien con los relámpagos?"

"Mou, Hikio" ella hizo un puchero, luego entonó su voz y dejó que su cabeza ladeara hasta mi hombro haciendo que me incomodara un poco. "Al menos te tengo acá". Susurró.

"Sabes que no soy oso de peluche, ¿no?"

"Ay cállate", yo reí y ella se dejó caer en manos de Morfeo.

Yo la miraba detenidamente. Me había acostumbrado poco a poco a tenerla cerca, era como estar junto a Komachi. No me importaba lo que hiciera, lo que dijera o cuan cerca estuviera de mí, ciertamente no me sentía incómodo. Es más, nunca me sentí así con ella desde un principio. Me pregunto por qué…

* * *

 **Yumiko POV**

Enterré mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Son poco los momentos que lo puedo tener para mí sola, son pocos los instantes que logro estar tan cerca de él. Desde que entramos en Sobu, es fue disminuyendo hasta al punto en que escondíamos que nos conocíamos. Tenía que remediar eso. No iba a permitir que el sufriera una vez, como en ese vez no lo permití.

Sin embargo, estaba también ese problema.

Hayama Hayato.

Al principio pensé que era mi príncipe azul que me rescataría de mi torre, en la cual me había encerrado justo cuando aquella infancia mía me dejó. Imaginé que era así, pero no lo fue. Descubrí que no era lo que pensaba. De un hermoso príncipe encantado, pasó a ser el villano de la historia.

Todavía recuerdo aquel día en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente era. Yo estaba contento, feliz de que pudiera estar con alguien que podía comprenderme y amarme. Sin embargo, desde que conocí a Hikio hacia algunos meses había estado dudando acerca de ello. Pero ese día fue crucial. Mis compañeras hablaban de la suerte que tenía de que un tipo como Hayama se fijara en mí, por la forma en como me miraba y me decía las cosas, pensé que era alguien especial para él.

 **"A veces, las sonrisas esconden sentimientos".** Eso me lo dijo Hikio una vez.

Y ese sentimiento era de falsedad e hipocresía.

 _"Haruno, ¿deseas algo?" había estado por preguntarle algo cuando lo encontré recibiendo una llamada. "Sabes que no me gusta hablar dentro de la preparatoria._

 _"Ara, ara" casi era audible escucharlo. "Tienes miedo de que esa rubia se ponga celosa, ¿no? No deberías jugar con ella."_

 _"Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten" mencionó con una sonrisa amarga, eso ya lo sabía yo. "Pero ella me ayuda a que no lo haga. Mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré". Claro, eso hubiese sonado lindo en otras circunstancias, pero lo era._

 _"Sabes, Hayato… eres una persona despreciable". Yo me llevé las manos a mi boca dado que quería contener mi llanto._

 _"Los fines justifican los medios", como si hubiera sido una frase de algún villano, él habló en un tono frívolo. "¿Qué quieres?"_

 _"Ah es que quería avisarte que Yukino-chan estará con nosotros en la fiesta, así que quizás te interese la información"._

 _"Ya veo…", él suspiró. "Estaré allí". No supe quién era realmente ella hasta después que la conocí en Sobou, pero sin duda me sentí herida en el alma y salí de ese lugar corriendo hasta que salí del lugar. No quería que nadie me viera, me fui y lloré sola aunque teníamos aun un periodo de tiempo para terminar._

 _Salí y me senté en un rincón cerca a esperar a Hikio. No quería ver a más nadie, quería sentirme cálida, querida y cómoda con alguien que conocía… alguien me comprendía. A alguien con quien podría ser real. Esperé hasta que escuché alguien llamarlo._

 _"Hachiman, ¿te gustaría llevarme a casa? En la mañana escuché de unos robos recientes en la zona y no me siento muy segura". Era alguien, una voz femenina. No me importó y salía a su encuentro caminando cabizbajo. Casi pude escuchar un suspiro de resignación en su voz._

 _"Está bien". Él me miró justo cuando entré en su campo de visión y me hundí mi cara en su pecho, escuché un sonido que provenía de él algo conmocionado. "¿Miura?" ignoré que andaba con alguien más y simplemente coloqué sus manos sobre su hombro apretándolos, inconscientemente volvía a derramar lágrimas. Pero el sonido de su corazón parecía nicotina para mi dolor, no, era dopamina para mi sufrimiento. Me sentía tranquila junto a su cuerpo._

 _"C-Creo que me adelantaré". La chica se halló nerviosa por lo que se fue, no me importó quien era. Era casi de tarde y había estado sollozando bastante por lo que solo necesitaba que alguien me llevara. No quería que nadie de mi escuela me preguntara porque diablos estaba llorando. Me sentía vulnerable y sabía que Hikio no era alguien para aprovecharse de eso, nunca lo hizo._

 _"Hikio, lo siento". Fue lo único que hablé. Por inercia él decidió acariciar mi cabeza con mi mano calmando su sollozo. Poco a poco me calmé hasta el punto de seguir adelante._

 _Caminamos hasta que llegamos a su casa. La mía estaba sola por lo que supongo que pensó que conveniente que se quedara con él y Komachi esa noche; estaba feliz por esa elección._

 _"Oni-chan, ella está dormida. Será mejor que no la molestemos, hay cosas que son mejor no preguntar". Escuché que ella dijo antes de que Hikio se despidiera algo preocupado._

 _"Será lo mejor"._

Esa noche tuve unas pesadillas horribles luego de que mi cansancio me doblegó hasta el punto de que no pude mantenerme de pie. Soñé con que era usada por Hayama una y otra vez, que solo era una herramienta y que Hikio me salvaba en último momento. Sí, él era después de todo mi príncipe en busca de quitarme mi angustia, de librarme de mi cárcel, de mi torre y de este dragón que estaba protegiendo mi caparazón fuerte.

Así como esa noche caí en un sueño profundo…

Lo mismo ocurrió esta vez.

* * *

 **Hachimon POV**

Estaba cansado. La brisa de la tormenta estaba tranquila, sin embargo, aún no dejaba de llover y no parecía que hubiera algo que detuviera ese diluvio. Poco a poco mis parpados fueron cediendo mientras veía que todavía habían algunas llamas de la fogata vivías. Dejé que mi cuerpo se reconfortara con la dulzura del cabello ámbar, casi como rayos del sol que tenía Yumiko. Así me quedé dormido.

Y allí estaba yo.

Era un lugar que recordaba, la misma chica de cabello negro haciendo la misma promesa. Caía pétalos rosados por todos lados… parecía un templo. Sí, la chica era algo pequeña como si tuviera unos seis o siete años. Sin embargo, antes de que saliera corriendo otra vez había algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que pude apreciar en el aire.

"Yo también me acordaré de ti". Sin embargo, ese detalle me golpeó.

No me acordaba de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo lo hacía con algunos fragmentos de mi memoria? ¿Por qué el destino me tiene que jugar así? Entonces me puse a meditar, ¿qué hacía yo durante ese momento?

Seis, siete años. Yo a esa edad estaba con mis abuelos en Kyoto, justo cuando mi hermana Komachi… bueno, no entremos otra vez en ese detalle. A ver… recuerda algo más. Me voy de allí arrastrado por la mano de alguien, sí, como imaginé, era mi abuela quien me arrastraba de nuevo. ¿Podría ser el día en que mis padres que llevaron de vuelta a Chiba? Quizás mis abuelos sepan.

* * *

La tormenta pasó a tempranas horas de la madrugada. En ese punto disminuyó su potencia y dejó de llover tan duro. Se armaron equipo de rescates para encontrar a dos niñas desaparecidos: Rumi y Maya. Al parecer quedaron atrapados durante la tormenta en una especie de escondrijo. Justo cuando nos encontraron a nosotros, ellos estaban con el grupo. Al regresar nos dimos cuenta de que relación mejoró y que ahora eran buenas amigas.

"Al parecer, no todo fue malo". Yukinoshita se me acercó por detrás, se estaba refiriendo a Rumi y a Maya quienes conversaban no muy lejos de nosotros. Ebina estaba conversaba con Yumiko al igual que Yuigahama mientras ella se me acercó como si estuviera algo preocupada por mí.

"Lo dices por ella, ¿no? Sí, al menos algo salió bien de todo esto" reclamé como respuesta mientras ella suspiró.

"No hiciste nada pervertido con Miura-san, ¿verdad?"

"¿No hiciste nada lascivo con Yuigahama mientras dormían juntas?" sonreí mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

"No".

"Entonces, no".

Ella se sentó cerca de mí mientras observábamos las demás mesas mientras servían el desayuno. No tenía nada más que hacer que 'hablar' con Yuigahama, por lo que estaba matando el tiempo conmigo. Yo simplemente saqué un libro y comencé a leerlo mientras marcaba algunas ideas; Yukinoshita también sacó uno para que no existiera un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

"Hikio, gracias por cuidarme" se acercó Yumiko a donde estaba, la seguía Yuigahama y Ebina. ¿Por qué me das las gracias? eso puede ser sospechoso.

"Verdad Hikki, eres alguien confiable". La princesa melocotón salió a complementar lo que mencionó mi querida amiga. Yo suspiré mientras Ebina me hacia una reverencia.

"No sabía que eras un caballero Hikitani-kun, fu fu fu", quizás comenzó a imaginarse cosas extrañas con relaciones homosexuales así que la ignoré.

"Sabes, eso sonó como insultos". Mencioné levantando mi vista y ellos se echaron a reír, incluso Yukinoshita dejó escapar una risilla. "Como sea, eso no fue nada. Lo haría por cualquiera".

El resto del día pasó normalmente y pronto todo nos íbamos a casa de nuevo. Al final, podía descansar tranquilamente en mi humilde hogar. Pero sin duda, sería una semana algo agitada, interesante y dramática.

* * *

"Oh, Oni-chan". Mi querida Imotuo como dejé que te corrompiera esa gente maligna. "Cuéntanos más de cómo fue tu noche con Yumiko-neesan".

"Oh, ¿mi querido Hachiman pasó la noche con Yumi? Dime", ella tenía una expresión aterradora. "¿Ya me hicieron abuela?"

"¡Mamá!" grité para que dejara de colocarme en situaciones vergonzosas.

"Pero, ¿no durmieron juntos?"

"Sí, pero…"

"¿Usaron protección?" Dios, esto es sumamente vergonzoso. Siento como mis mejillas se calientan por esa declaración. No, yo soy una persona sana y santa que no se sobrepasaría con una chica si tuviera la oportunidad. Soy alguien casto, que llegará virgen al matrimonio… eso creo.

"Sabes que así no vienen los niños", mencioné como indirecta, pero ella colocó una sonrisa macabra.

"Sí, por eso sé que usaron protección… eso me alivia". Dios, mátame.

"¡Mamá!".

"Ya pues, no aguantas una simple broma. Estás sensible". Después preguntan de dónde saqué el cinismo, lo sarcástico y las demás virtudes que poseo. No, no fue de mi papá. De él saqué la flojera a trabajar. "Pero, Yumi es una buena chica. No sé porque no la invitas a salir."

"Porque somos amigos, nada más"

"No creo que ella piense así", susurró y no la escuché o, si la hubiera escuchado eso era lo que hubiese oído.

"Creo que Oni-chan está interesado en Yukino-chan"; mencionó Komachi atrayendo la atención de mi mamá. Diablos Komachi, ¿por qué tienes que hacerle esto a tu Onii-chan? Mi madre alzó una ceja algo interesada y dejó de limpiar los vasos para luego sentarse en el sofá. Son raros los momentos que tenemos para conversar de esta manera dado que mis padres siempre están trabajando. Mi madre es rara que esté en casa, pero supongo que como no estaba tuvo que venir temprano a atender algunas cosas de la casa para evitar que cayera en telarañas.

"Oh, ¿Yukino-chan?" se animó a preguntar mi madre con un cierto grado de interés.

"Sí mamá, es una compañera de club de Onii-chan. Es linda, pero tiene una forma rara de mostrar amor"

"Ella no muestra amor salvo a los gatos", murmuré.

"Hay chicas que lo hace de una manera distinta hijo", ella se acercó y colocó su mano revolviendo mi cabello; sentí que la sangre estaba corriendo por mis cachetes de la vergüenza y Komachi no estaba ayudando a que fuera lo contrario, más bien se estaba riendo de mí.

"Onii-chan pone una cara muy graciosas cuando hace eso mamá. Oi, eso gana muchos puntos Komachi" se rió fuertemente mientras mi mamá hacia lo mismo. Y, como dicen, la risa es contagiosa así que terminé riéndome de mí mismo esa noche.

Después de un rato de haber terminado de hablar, Komachi subió a su cuarto mientras yo estaba en la sala escribiendo en mi laptop. Tenía mis lentes de reposo por lo que no me molestaba la luz nocturna de la pantalla. Mi madre aún estaba terminando de leer un libro pequeño mientras me acompañaba. Entonces me acordé de algo.

"Mamá, ¿sabes cómo siguen los abuelos?" ella sabía que me estaba refiriendo a mis abuelos maternos, era los únicos que no vivían en Chiba y que costaba saber de su estado de salud. Mi madre me miró un rato y mencionó que estaban bien, además me preguntó por qué tenía tanto interés en ellos. "Es que quería saber si ellos sabrían sobre algo que ocurrió el día en que me recogieron para llevarme a donde ustedes" mencioné.

Quería saber si ellos podían decirme más acerca de esa misteriosa chica que encontré en aquel templo. Era como si fuera una diosa o algo así. Sin embargo, mi madre colocó una cara algo triste con el ceño fruncido. Retiró el libro que estaba leyendo y se colocó erguida mirándome a los ojos. Rayos, aquí huele algo mal. Mi madre casi nunca se pone seria con esos asuntos.

"¿Recuerdas que fuiste con tus abuelos a Kyoto, no es así?", preguntó. Eso me intrigó, digo, es obvio que fui a ese lugar. ¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho realmente?

"Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?", esto se ponía cada vez más extraño.

"Ese día en que tus abuelos fueron a recogerte, tuviste un accidente. No sé muy bien las circunstancias, pero casi le da un paro cardiaco a tu abuela por eso. Después te hicieron los exámenes acá en Chiba y nos dijeron que tenías lagunas mentales. Que no recordabas nada de haber ido a Kyoto cuando pequeño. Por eso me preocupa que ahora hayas comenzado a recordarlo. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a hacerlo?"

"No lo sé. Siempre me acuerdo de ello cuando veo los pétalos de rosados caer cuando es otoño, por lo que supongo que fue durante esa época y tengo algunos recuerdos difusos de esa época. Creo que tenía seis o siete años. ¿Pero qué accidente tuve?". A ciencia a cierta, no sabía esa información. Pero eso explicar por qué no recuerdo nada de esa época.

"Según tu abuela, estabas conversando con un chico que se estaba despidiendo de ti cuando volteó a otro lado para hablar con una amiga y cuando regresó a verte estabas en medio de la carretera luego de haber intentado cruzar la calle cuando un auto negro venía." Diablos, vaya coincidencia con mis accidentes. Ya van dos autos negros que me han desdichado la vida en mi vida, valga la redundancia. "El otro chico gritó, pero ya era tarde".

"Y, ese otro chico… ¿cómo era?" pregunté curiosamente.

"Creo que era un joven rubio, vino a visitarte dos veces y cuando supo que no recordaba nada, ni se molestó en hacerlo más". ¿Quién habrá sido ese niño? No creo que hubiera sido un amigo porque muy posiblemente hubiera tratado de venir incluso si no me acordaba de él. "Pero, ¿por qué querías saber acerca de eso?"

Tragué saliva. Estaba entre la espada y la pared decidiendo si le explicaba a mi mamá acerca de aquella promesa, sonaba cursi y no quería avergonzarme. Ella se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. Yo estaba en el mueble y me atrajo hacia su regazo donde comenzó a acariciarme el pelo mientras yo cerraba mis ojos.

"Vamos, puedes decirme".

"Es que he tenido unos sueños raros donde veo a alguien con que hago una promesa", ella sonrió o eso pensé que hizo. Siguió acariciándome para que tratara de sentirme relajado y de esa manera pudiera decirle más. "Es una chica, pero no la distingo bien"

"¿Cómo es ella?". Realmente estaba deteniéndome en decirle algo más, pero ella sabía que no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad.

"Creo que tenía el cabello negro, y me decía que siempre estaría conmigo". Eso hizo que mi corazón se sintiera contraído de alguna manera. Me sentí triste, era un amargo sentimiento que había enterrado justo como el resto de mis recuerdos. ¿Por qué lo siento ahora? ¿Qué pasó realmente? "La veo y siento que se me parte el alma".

"Ay mi niño…". Ella me habló con voz dulce y gentil. "Eso se llama el primer amor."

"Amor", repetí al ver una palabra tan complicada y que pensé que no volvería a mencionar después de lo de Kaori. "Mamá, no sé qué es eso", puse mi cara hacia otro lado.

"En el fondo lo sabes. No creo que sea el mismo sentimiento que una vez viviste en la secundaria con esa chica, no, es un sentimiento más intenso que nace del deseo y de la perdida. Cuando veas que te duele que se vaya, realmente sabrás que es algo genuino: un verdadero amor".

Esas palabras, sin duda, a pesar de que no lo sabía en ese momento… me acompañarían el resto de mi vida. Me atarían al corazón de una persona que jamás imaginé y sería la clave para resolver todos los misterios de mi pasado y preservaría el futuro que me esperaba.

* * *

El lunes siguiente al pequeño campamento que tuvimos fue tranquila. Llegué en la mañana y me senté con mis auriculares viendo a todas partes. Saki estaba allí con expresión aburrida dibujando, seguramente era alguna ilustración de uno de los proyectos que trabajábamos con Sumire. Ella había obtenido una beca en la escuela de artes de Tokio gracias a las influencias de la chica de cabellera azulada y, con eso y el dinero que ganaba conmigo, podía atender a sus hermanos tranquilamente desde su hogar sin tener que trabajar parcialmente en algún establecimiento.

Sin Yumiko y Sumire, eso no hubiera sido posible.

Dejé que mis manos llevaran a mi lápiz y comencé a escribir un prefacio con una idea loca que me llegó a la mente con la conversación de la noche anterior. Aún no dejaba de pensar en ello. Había tantas interrogantes, tan pocas respuestas que me sentía vacío con la esperanza de hallar algo entre los recuerdos de mis abuelos. Pero ellos eran tradicionalistas y no tenían cosas electrónicas para que su salud fuera mejor. Sin embargo, estaban siendo cuidados por una enfermera que pagaba nuestra familia y que nos mantenía informado una vez que terminaba la jornada, por lo que si quería preguntarle algo a ellos, tendría que ir en persona.

Mala suerte la mía. No tenía tiempo sino, quizás, hasta las vacaciones de verano. Posiblemente la escuela sacaría un viaje hacia ese lugar si Kami-sama existía… aunque esperaba que quizás el Karma me ayudara en esta ocasión. Miré una vez más hacia mi derecha y la camarilla de Hayama estaba allí comenzando a formarse. Los demás alumnos eran solo personajes secundarios en esta historia, como extras en una película, divagaban en lo que era sus conversaciones ocasionales.

Yo me preguntaba por qué todo parecía tranquilo. Claro, exceptuando que era bastante temprano y que faltaba como media hora como para que comenzaran las clases, todo estaba bien. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando subí el volumen de la música mientras dejaba que mi cabeza reposara sobre el escritorio. Entonces sentí que mi teléfono vibraba y vi que era un mensaje de Yumiko.

Yumiko: Hikio, voy a llegar tarde por favor distrae a Hiratsuka-sensei mientras llego.

Rayos, esta muchacha. ¿A caso piensa que soy algún tipo de bloqueador como esos que aparecen en las carreras de Need For Speed Carbono? Decidí taclear un mensaje disimuladamente para conservar mis status de solitario.

Hachiman: Yo veré que hago. ¿Pasó algo importante como para que te hayas retrasado?

Envié el mensaje esperando que no respondiera tan rápidamente como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que llegara la respuesta. Decidí que esperaría un poco antes de contestarle dado que sería sospechoso que me vieran con mi teléfono en la mano enviando mensaje. ¿Pero, ahora que lo pienso… por qué me preocupo? Diablos, esta gente a veces es molesta. Claro en el momento en que juré que no le haría daño a Yumiko también me comprometí a no dañar su imagen.

Yumiko: Me quedé dormida, lo siento.

¿Por qué te disculpa conmigo? Dios, esta niña. Suspiré y guarde el celular. Tendría que inventarme algo para que la profesora no pasara la lista y ella no estuviera presente. Pero, como era Hiratsuka-sensei… debo admitir que tenía miedo. Quizás debí demandarla por acoso y secuestro para que de esa manera tuviéramos una hora libre en la mañana.

Anotado, denunciar a Hiratsuka-sensei a las autoridades de protección al menor.

¿Qué otra cosa hay que hacer? Me pregunté mientras miraba a mí alrededor y concluí que nada. Esperé que comenzara las clases y que sucediera lo mejor. Pasaron quince minutos y llegó Hiratsuka-sensei con una buena sorpresa que dejó mi cuerpo helado, literalmente.

* * *

 **Yumiko POV**

Dios, no entiendo por qué me paré tarde. ¿Quizás fue por mi despertador? Debo revisar mis alarmas matutinas. Terminé de prepararme unas tostadas y salí corriendo a la estación de trenes mientras tomaba el próximo que me dejara más cerca de Sobou. Aunque eso era un malgasto de dinero, era lo más rápido que tenía a mi disposición. Aceleré el paso por la calle una vez que terminé de atragantarme con mi desayuno. Diablos, parezco a esa chica de ese anime… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, sí, Nisekoi. Espero no encontrarme con un chico mientras llego a la escuela, sería estúpido.

Vamos, apresurate. Cogí el tren y rápidamente me dejó en la estación correspondiente a unas pocas cuadras de la escuela. Al llegar pasé directamente, busqué mis zapatos y entré en el pasillo que daba a mi clase. 2-A, 2-B, 2-C y así sucesivamente hasta que visualicé a la mía y a alguien que no esperé ver nunca más.

"Maldita perra".

* * *

 **Hachiman POV.**

Ciertamente, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Un giro de 360 grados en tan solo diez segundos. Hiratuska había entrado al salón con una chica nueva para todos. Era bastante hermosa, sacó varios comentarios de la parte masculina de nuestro salón y varias chicas envidiaron su apariencia. Tenía en cabello largo y sedoso hasta la cintura y dos coletas pequeñas en frente, cada una a un lado de su rostro. Su matiz de cabello era inconfundible, era de color marrón. Sus ojos casi del mismo tono me dejaron si palabras.

"Bueno clase, tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros. Así que espero que la traten bien y que la atiendan lo mejor posible. Se transfiere de una prestigiosa escuela de Tokio a la nuestra para terminar el año dado que sus padres regresaron por cuestiones de salud." La Waifu de la historia, digo, la profesora de japonés moderno empujó a la pequeña quien se presentó a los demás.

"Hola a todos", llevaba el típico uniforme de Sobou salvo por unas medias hasta la rodilla que lo difería de otros atuendos. "Mi nombre es Orimoto Kaori, es un placer conocerlos"

Lo sabía. Mi mundo se congeló. No había pensado en Kaori desde lo que sucedió en la escuela media, nunca más me di a la tarea de hacerlo. Ella me miró y me sonrió mientras que Yumiko pasaba por la puerta aún abierta y la veía.

"Tú", masculló molesta lo que hizo que Kaori retrocediera un poco para luego inclinarse.

Sí, la tormenta Hinako no se compararía a la tempestad que se avecinaba en Sobou con la llegada de Orimoto Kaori y los problemas que traería el Karma con ello.

* * *

 **¡Al fin terminamos de leer! Sí, y al final aparecía después de algunos meses. Prometo que no tardaré tanto en volver a subir la siguiente parte. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que si fue así, dejen su comentario. No importa que sea corto, lo que me interesa es que apoyen la historia.**

 **Aún no dejamos tirada la meta de 500 comentarios, así que esperemos llegar allí en algún momento.**

 **¿Qué misterio habrá tras la nueva Orimoto Kaori?**

 **¿Qué pasara con las relaciones entre Kaori y Yumiko?**

 **Se avecina el arco del festival escolar, así que estaremos bastante interesados en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Saludos, chicos y chicas. No olviden comentar.**


	11. Orimoto Kaori

**Hi, ¿cómo están? Primeramente me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza. Tenía que escribir esto con varios fragmentos de las ideas que tuve hace un tiempo y que anoté para poder decidir qué rumbo iba tomar la trama hasta el final y esta versión fue la que me atrapó con su contenido. Yo disfruté escribiendo esto y espero que les guste a ustedes también y no olvide de ayudarme con sus comentarios. Aceptó cualquier, bueno, malo, malísimos y cosas por el estilo xD.**

 **Por cierto a quien me preguntó acerca de mi nacionalidad, realmente soy de Venezuela. Para servios.**

 **Espero que le encante la lectura de este capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Oregairu no me pertenece, aún (?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Orimoto Kaori**

Realmente estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo fue que quedé justo en su clase? ¿Sería una forma de redimirme? ¿Podría obtener el mismo sentimiento que hubo en la secundaria? Nunca imaginé volverme a encontrármelo. Sentí como un puñal se atravesaba en mi pecho, un dolor profundo tan solo al verlo allí, risueño, un poco más guapo de lo normal… se veía lindo. No pude evitar en sonrojarme. Pero, ¿podrá perdonarme? ¿Perdonará a una cobarde como yo que huyó para evitar enfrentarlo, alguien que no tuvo el descaro de desmentir aquellas verdades?

 _Hace algunos años atrás…_

"Hachiman". Mi voz salió quebrada, realmente soy una persona detestable.

"Hachiman", volví a llamar esperando que me escuchara una vez más y al hacerlo, vi que reaccionó; me sentía aliviada por un momento y dejé escapar un par de lágrimas.

"Hachiman", volví una vez más a decir su voz en un tono suave lleno de preocupación ignorando todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

"¿Q-Qué pasa?" me respondió aún en su estado deplorable. Yo estaba allí parada para ayudarlo cuando escuché la voz de alguien más que estaba hablando.

"Ah, ¿el acosador recobró su conciencia?" Hachiman estaba realmente confundido y para ese momento comenzó a llover lentamente, copiosas gotas de rocíos empezaban a tener cabida dentro del escenario.

"Ah, ¿no entiendes que ahora tienes la reputación de ser un acosador y un violador?"

"¿De qué hablas Sayako?" pregunté molesta, por primera vez en largo rato. Eso era una acusación falsa, ¿de dónde sacó eso? Hachiman no tiene esa reputación.

"Ah nada, solo que este chico comenzó a molestarte y buscarte en todos lados, lo de violador y delincuente no se mucho de los detalles, pero se rumorea que ha violado y sodomizado hasta que puedan seguirle sin voluntad a varias chicas." Respondió ella. Eso solo fue su invento, estoy seguro. Esto es por eso que hablamos antes, está molesta de que no todo salió como creía que iba a salir.

"Pero él no me molestó, y tú lo sabes" le grité eufórica por tan solo pensar en ello.

"Es verdad, esto fue por la apuesta que hicimos" respondió Sakura. Maldita perra, eso no deberías haberlo dicho. Es verdad que todo comenzó como un juego, pero nada esto lo es. Miré a Hachiman y él abrió los ojos muy confundido. No, esto no puede terminar así. Y-Yo no puedo perderlo.

"Apuesta, ¿d-de qué está hablando ella, Kaori?" él me miró pidiéndome que dijera que era mentira... pero no puedo escapar de la realidad, me sentía como una vil villana. Me mordí el labio y traté de defenderme con lo primero que me vine a la mente. "De nada, ella está inventándolo todo"

Perdí los estribos, parecía un demonio en ese momento. Mis dientes crujían de la rabia, ¿pero por qué demonios estaba tan molesta? Sentí que transgiversaban los hechos; aunque en parte era verdad, en parte eran mentira. M-Me dolió… ¿por qué duele tanto?

"¿Inventando, eh? A ver, a ver" mi ahora enemiga caminó a donde estábamos y colocó su mano en la barbilla. "¿Acaso no recuerdas que eso fue lo que te impulsó a acercarte a ese acosador para hacer su amigo? ¿No recuerdas que eso lo hiciste para conseguir que te ayudáramos con la campaña de la presidencia escolar? ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?"

"No la escuches, Hachiman" Eso no es así, no es como ella lo dice... créeme. Estaba a punto de llorar, mi corazón me dolía cada vez más. Sí, recuerdo haber leído acerca de esto.

"N-No puede ser" volvió a mí buscando la verdad, pero me sentí impotente…

"Cállate, eso no es así". Realmente lo amo.

"K-Kaori"

"Hachiman, no la escuches". No quiero perderte, no me dejes.

"No te creas tanto, todo fue una farsa" dijo una de las otras y yo me hallaba a punto de decir algo cuando él reaccionó con un tono sombrío negándose a escuchar lo que dije.

"Una farsa", su voz ya denotaba que ya no tenía fe en lo que dijera.

"Así es acosador". Lo miré y ahora estaba debatiéndose en su corazón como cuando uno se siente traicionado.

"¿P-Por qué Kaori?" me preguntó, pero no pude decir nada y comencé a llorar; no podía volver a verlo así que haría que me dejará ir para que encontrara otro amor.

"¿Por qué?, Hachiman. Por qué", Ya me habían pintado de malvada, tenía que terminar de serlo. "Porque eras la única persona que no podía llegar, eras la única que me ignoraba. Estabas por encima de mí en todo, te envidiaba, te odiaba, te quería fuera… Pero me enamoré de ti. A pesar de todo aquello eras alguien amable, dedicado y apasionado. Me enamoré de eso de ti, pero parece que no es posible que estemos juntos. Aun así." Estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba que no sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí y me dio una fuerte cachetada.

"Cállate" Caí al suelo aún en shock para luego escuchar unas palabras que me hirieron más. "No tienes derecho de decir eso tras haberle hecho todo a él" su voz tenía veneno. "No tienes el derecho de amar a alguien como a Hikio".

Dejé de seguir su conversación porque estaba en shock, pero luego la miré. Allí parada estaba aquella chica que parecía cerca de él. Los celos me invadieron. Sentí que lo quitaban… Ella era una diosa benevolente como afrodita y yo era Hades revolcándome en el infierno.

 _"Yo no seré como ella, yo no te dije que 'te estaría esperando, aunque todos te olviden yo nunca te olvidaría. Que siempre estaría a tu lado sin importar qué'. Nunca te dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo" mencionó._

"Perra" ¿Cómo se atreve? No, no te lo daré "Tú eres la culpa de que no pueda ser alguien más para Hachiman" traté de golpearla con toda mi rabia, pero ello lo evitó y me golpeó.

 _"No tengo la culpa de nada, esto todo es consecuencia de tus acciones"_

Esas palabras me golpearon más que nada. Fui yo la culpable de haberlo perdido, fui yo quien lo hirió y fui yo quien no mereció su amor. Yo solo estaba allí de paso… nada más.

" _Bueno clase, tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros. Así que espero que la traten bien y que la atienda lo mejor posible. Se transfiere de una prestigiosa escuela de Tokio a la nuestra para terminar el año dado que sus padres regresaron por cuestiones de salud."_

Realmente eso fue un añadido. Primeramente había insistido tanto en salir huyendo y no enfrentarlo, me escapé de la realidad… pero realmente, ¿era posible hacerlo? Tarde o temprano uno paga las consecuencias de sus actos.

" _Mi nombre es Orimoto Kaori, es un placer conocerlos"_

Lo vi allí mirándome como si yo realmente estuviera allí para luego poner una expresión indiferente y dejar escapar un suspiro. Lo miré y luego observé a los demás, todos estaban muy felices, otros envidiosos… pero había una chica que me miraba molesta también. ¿Le habré hecho algo? Su cabello plateado no me recuerda a nadie…

" _Tú"_

Retrocedí por instinto y me incliné, no quería causar más problemas. La profesora nos mandó a sentarnos y yo pasé por su lado susurrando su nombre.

"Hachiman", casi con nostalgia. Pero, ¿podrá perdonarme?

* * *

No sé cómo sentirme justo ahora. Aún no proceso nada de lo que está pasando y justo tuvo que pasar junto a mí, tan solo el que susurrara mi nombre me dio un escalofrío. Siento que estoy a punto de ser objeto de una extraña obsesión… Nahh, eso no es posible, ¿verdad? Traté de tranquilizarme con ello y decidí prestar mayor atención a la clase. Yumiko se fue con su camarilla mientras las horas transcurrían hasta que alguien me llamó para sacarme de mi esquizofrenia e inmediato decidí que con solo escuchar mi 'nombre' era momento para huir.

"Hikki, espérame para ir al club"; estaba por escaparme pero puso una cara de puchero cuando notó que estaba tratando de dejarla allí. "Ni se te ocurra dejarme, voy por mis cosas".

"Está bien", mencioné antes de ver a Saki tomar sus cosas y dedicarme una mirada, luego vi a Yumiko suspirar y a Kaori… ¿ella estaba mirándome con tristeza? Oh no, viene para acá.

"Hola", ella me saludó para terror de los demás. Todos ellos me quedaron viéndome. "No pensé encontrarte aquí".

Unos murmullos comienzan a pasar entre el salón de clase; estaba por responderle cuando Yumiko vino a mi rescate tomando a Kaori por el hombro y llevándola a donde estaban sus amigos. Tomé ese instante como mi señal de salida. No quería enfrentarla. Ella volvió a verme, pero de seguro notó que ya no estaba.

Lo siento Yuigahama, después recibiré tus regaños.

* * *

 **Yumiko POV.**

Dios, esta niña va a hacerle otra vez la vida imposible a Hikio. No puedo permitírselo. Decidí que lo mejor era caminar hasta donde se encontraba y presentarla a mi grupo, parece que llegué justo a tiempo para darle chance de que huyera.

"Hola, mi nombre es Miura Yumiko", y le susurré al oído… pero puedes llamarme Miura. Luego seguí presentándoles a los demás. Ella captó la indirecta y siguió el juego mientras que nos quedábamos a conversar y posteriormente salimos todos a nuestros lugares. Tobe y Hayama fueron al club de futbol mientras que Ebina iría a la biblioteca y yo me quedé con esta chica. "Pensé que no volvería verte de nuevo", le dije molesta.

"Yo tampoco", suspiró y me encaró. "Es bueno ver que te tiene a ti". Ese comentario me hizo sonrojar al darme cuenta de las implicaciones.

"N-No sé de qué hablas", digo volteando a otro lado. Mi rabia se disminuyó por unos instantes hasta que decidí dar un enorme suspiro para luego indicarle que me siguiera. "¿Qué haces acá?"

"Me transfirieron". Ella miró hacia otro lado para luego dejar escapar un murmullo que llegué a escuchar. "Pero de todos los lugares… tuve que encontrarme con él".

"Karma", yo también mencioné y ella abrió los ojos. Comenzó a reírse.

"La vida es irónica, ¿no lo crees? ¿Quizás nos está recompensando con lo que obramos?" Me detuve en seco y ella se preocupó. "¿Pasa algo, Miura?".

 _Una niña de pelo rubio estaba con sus muletas jugando con una muñeca en el porche del patio de la casa de su abuela. Estaban en temporadas de lluvia y ella estaba molesta; no le agradaba para nada eso._

" _Como odio la lluvia", se decía a sí misma hasta que oyó el grito de un niño que parecía haberse caído en el charco. Se asomó a la calle y vio a uno de cabello negro que estaba buscando donde refugiarse de la lluvia. Claro, su casa se encontraba en una zona rural por lo que era muy difícil conseguir un sitio donde pasar la lluvia. "Oye, tú, te vas a enfermar"._

" _¿Qué?" la miró con desconcierto y luego asintió entrando al porche donde se sentó para secarse. La rubia le pasó un trapo para que se quitara lo mojado que tenía en la ropa. "Gracias, supongo"._

" _De nada…". Se le quedó viendo un rato y luego algo golpeó su memoria. "Tú fuiste el que me ayudó el otro día". El muchacho quedó confundido hasta que también se acordó de algo._

" _Ah, pero si es la chica relámpago"_

" _¿Chica relámpago?" ella parecía confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso era un insulto y comenzó a caminar hacia él para agarrarlo por el cuello. "¿A quién crees que le dices chica relámpago?", él se asustó un poco._

" _Lo siento, no sé tu nombre" le informó y ella lo dejó dejando escapar un suspiro._

" _Miura Yumiko", le esclareció._

" _Hikigaya Hachiman". Le contestó también._

" _Muchas gracias por ayudarme"_

"¿Miura?"

"Lo siento, me acordé de algo nada más." Yo suspiré y dije que nada, pero realmente me llegó un recuerdo de hacía varios años; mi primer encuentro con él. "Vamos, por lo menos sería cortes de mi parte mostrarte la escuela".

"Antes de eso", ella jaló mi chaqueta.

"Si es por Hikio; ni piense en hablar con él. Solo les trae desgracias". Comenté, pero ella miró hacia abajo. El flequillo no permitía que le diera los ojos.

"Yo lo amo, todavía". ¿Cómo demonios puede decir esto? "Así que no me rendiré. Aunque me odie, haré lo sumo posible para que por lo menos podamos ser amigos. No quiero vivir en el pasado, quiero avanzar. Necesito enfrentarlo. No quiero ser más una cobarde". Sus palabras me golpearon nuevamente, ¿de verdad esta niña está diciendo eso? Sin embargo, noté como una lágrima corría por sus cachetes; yo suspiré nuevamente.

"Cuando la confianza está rota, es muy difícil recuperarla." Le dije antes de voltearme. Supe que ella se quitó esa lágrima que tenía encima y sonrió. "Pero no creo que sea imposible…"

Si yo estuviera en su lugar… realmente querría una segunda oportunidad. Así que… podría aceptar lo que pasó y seguir… Sí, como ella misma dijo: Hay que afrontar el futuro y no vivir en el pasado.

 _Aunque tengo miedo de hacerlo… es lo único que me une a él._

* * *

Caminé desde allí hasta al club de servicio. Suspiré al ver que estaba a salvo, aunque no por mucho. Yuigahama se me acercó y me dio un enorme regaño por haberla dejado esperando. Diablos, esta niña sí que no sabe cuándo dejar de fastidiar. Con tal que después de unas palabras decidimos entrar al salón del Club.

"Yahallo"

"Yo"

"Buenas Tardes, Hikigaya-kun; Yuigahama-san". Al parecer un poco de normalidad nos saludó de la princesa de hielo. "Creo que deberías dejar ese saludo", se masajeó la sien porque aparentemente tenía un dolor de cabeza.

"Lo siento, Yukinoshita… Pero siento que debo cumplir con mi labor en la sociedad en tratar de avisarte que esa costumbre de masajearte la sien puede ser un tumor cerebral cancerígeno peligroso en etapa terminal".

"¿Me quieres muerta, Hiki-asesino-kun?", preguntó con desdén.

"Nunca admitas nada incriminatorio, incluso si lo piensas". Le mencioné recordándome unas clases que me dio Sumire de defensa, aunque eran legales… me parecieron un poco, ¿extrañas? Casi como si alguna vez fuera a cometer algún fraude.

"Ya veo…". Suspiró y me miró con una sonrisa que prometía dolor. "Entonces lo mismo se aplica a mí, ¿no es así?".

Hice una mueca.

"Lo que sea". No tengo mucho ánimo de seguir el juego. Por un momento ella pareció decepcionada y comenzó a servir el té. Como siempre, Yuigahama estaba algo preocupada por nuestros intercambios verbales… pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

"Parecen una pareja vieja…". Ella susurrró, pero ambos los escuchamos y ella se sentó rígida. "Por cierto Yukinon, esta mañana transfirieron a una chica nueva", sí cambia el tema para desviar sospechas… Espera, no, ese tema no es muy bueno.

"Ah verdad…" ella comenzaron a hablar mientras yo saqué un cuaderno de notas y comencé a escribir algo para después leer un libro que traje conmigo. No sé cuándo, pero llegó un momento en que me quedé dormido… posiblemente fuera porque no quede hasta tarde en la noche escribiendo, pero posiblemente fuera por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer esa tarde y el pequeño frío que comenzó a filtrarse por el sistema de ventilación que empecé a soñar...

 _Me había mudado a casa de mis abuelos por una temporada. Ellos tenían una casa en las afueras en una zona rural de Kyoto, era muy bonita a decir verdad. Sin embargo, en ese período fue uno lleno de tormentas hasta casi el final. Un día comenzó a llover a cantaros y me pidieron hacer un encargo, así que tomé mi paragua y salí junto con un impermeable para evitar resfriarme. Iba caminando por la zona rural para llegar al pueblo, el cual no quedaba muy lejos cuando vi a una chica de cabellos saltando sobre un charco de agua justo cuando un trueno descendió en los alrededores._

" _Maldicion", fue lo único que murmuré antes de salir a ayudarla. "¿Estás bien?", le pregunté antes de escuchar un murmullo de auxilio, ella cayó y tuve que llevarla al hospital corriendo. Tiré mi paragua y corrí hasta donde se suponía que se encontraba y me atendieron. No sé cuánto corrí ni cuánto tiempo me tomó, lo que si recuerdo era su cabello y sus ojos entrecerrados pidiendo ayuda._

 _Amarillo y Jade._

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Hikki", escuché unas voces en lo que mi recuerdo terminaba atrayéndome a la realidad.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté, al parecer estaban preocupadas.

"Te estábamos llamando hace rato, Hikki. Pero no respondías". Yuigahama fue la que respondió. "Yukinon estaba diciendo que estaba lloviendo y que sería mejor irnos tempranos. Te preguntábamos si tenías paraguas."

"Ah sí". Soy un hombre preparado, claro que siempre traigo cosas así y las guardo en mi Locke quizás sean necesarias en algún momento.

"Eso es bueno, por lo menos seré libre si mueres en el camino a tu casa", Esta perra. "Así que por favor abstente de enfermarte más y que complique tu cuadro médico actual".

"Sí, si… Señorita Yuki-preocupada-san". Por un momento volteé a ver a la reina del hielo parecía que estaba sonrojada. ¿Mi ataque fue súper efectivo?

"No sé de qué hablas". Tomó sus cosas y salió tan rápido como pudo, quizás se molestó por algo.

"Mou, Hikki. No sabes leer el estado de ánimo", mira quién habla. "No deberías haber dicho eso después de lo que estábamos hablando". La miré buscando respuesta y se fue así como así.

¿Qué diablos pasó?

Decidí que también me iría, supongo que lo que pasó este día realmente fue algo que no tiene sentido… empezado desde el comienzo. Cogí mis cosas y con un suspiro, decidí irme a mi casa. Bajé a mi Locke y lo abrí para sacar de allí mi paragua. Cuando cerré la puerta estaba allí Kaori.

"¿P-Podemos hablar un momento?". Ella tenía los ojos rojos, ¿quizás estaba llorando? ¿Será algo que le hizo Yumiko?

"Tengo prisa". Suspiré, quiero irme a mi casa para no empeorar más este día.

"S-Será solo un momento".

"Está bien"

Decidimos caminar un poco. La escuela todavía tenía gente porque aún estaba lloviendo, aunque era muy pocos. Fuimos al techo y abrimos la puerta para sentarnos debajo de lo poco que quedaba para cubrirnos de la lluvia recostada en la pared.

"Parece que la vida se empeña en recordarme ese día". Nos habíamos sentado esperando que uno hablara, estaba por decir algo cuando ella me interrumpió. Apretó sus brazos por encima de sus piernas atrayéndolas a su cuerpo. "Soy una cobarde…"

"Kaori no creo…" estaba por terminar mi frase cuando me interrumpió.

"Deja que termine, por favor". Me pidió. Yo suspiré y decidí darle espacio. Ella respiró profundamente y continuó. "decidí que huir de mi pasado era lo mejor, no quería enfrentarlo. Quería olvidarme del y vivir en el presente con miras al futuro, pero me equivoqué. Siempre que lo hacía, la vida me daba una lección". Internamente pensé en el Karma, ¿qué irónico, no? "Y hoy estoy aquí, lloviendo frente a ti nuevamente… Quiero decirte lo que pasó realmente sin excusarme".

"Está bien…". No sé a qué quiere llegar.

"Pero antes, quiero hacerte una pregunta". Yo asentí. "¿Todavía me amas? ¿Todavía me odias? ¿Puedes Perdonarme? ¿Podríamos ser amigos?"

"Esa fueron cuatro"

"No me respondas ahora", parece que ignoró mi comentario. "Pero… sí. Todo comenzó como una apuesta. Quería usarte para llegar al consejo estudiantil, todo el mundo hablaba mal de ti y me hicieron una propuesta. Tenía que enamorarte. Si lo hacía podría estar a la cabeza de la presidencia estudiantil. Fui egoísta", ella suspiró y comenzó a sollozar inconscientemente. "Comencé con algo sencillo, pero mientras te fui conociendo… la que se enamoró del otro fui yo. Al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero al final entendí que no me importaba nada ni nadie con tal de estar contigo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de poner en su lugar a las chicas y de darlo todo el por el todo, apareció Miura y se fue al demonio". Guao, que vocabulario niña… pero creo que ahora tiene más sentido. "Tal como ella misma dijo, yo no tenía derecho a decir esas palabras. No y creo que no las sigo teniendo.

Ella se levantó y la miré algo desconcertada, luego se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con su frente delante de mí.

"K-Kaori, ¿qué haces?"

"Lo siento mucho, Hachiman". Yo quedé allí por un rato viendo derramar sus lágrimas y no lo soporté. Ella ya ha sufrido mucho, no vale la pena estar haciendo lo mismo por tanto tiempo.

"Ya, levántate". Dije cansado, no quería darle a entender que me estaba preocupando que comenzara a mojarse con la lluvia hasta el grado de enfermarse.

"Entonces, respóndeme". Aún no quería levantarse hasta que le contestara las preguntas.

"Está bien". Suspiré profundamente y decidí responder. "No, no te odio. No, no te amo. Sí, si te perdono… ¿Amigos? No lo sé."

"Pero no es un no" ella estaba refiriéndose a la última pregunta.

"No, todavía no lo es" me levanté y la jalé para que me viera a la cara. "Y vamos a irnos de aquí, te vas a enfermar."

Yo comencé a bajar por las escaleras y ella me siguió. La esperé para que se secara en el baño dado que estaba vuelta un desastre. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, decidimos que era momento de irnos a casa. Ella no trajo nada con que irse así que la ayudé. Me mostró el camino a casa, estaba muy cerca de mí para mi molestia y para mi fastidio estaba disculpándose a cada momento.

"Basta". Nos paramos debajo de una estación de autobuses. "Puedes dejar de ser tan hilarante, Kaori"

Esas palabras hicieron un tic en los dos. Ella comenzó a reírse poco a poco y luego siguió con lo mismo, yo me uní al poco tiempo y pasó un rato largo hasta que se acabó.

"Hilarante como siempre, Hachiman". Ella me dio una sonrisa. "Aquí estará bien, gracias".

"¿Segura?". Dije dudoso.

"¿Oh, que tenemos acá? ¿Un caballero? No te preocupes por mí Hachiman, no es necesario que lo hagas. Sé cuidarme sola". Ella comenzó a decirme antes de darme un abrazo. Eso me tomó desprevenido, pero no tanto como lo que me susurró después de ello y antes de separarse de nuevo de mí. "Pero eso no quita el hecho de que estaré a tu cuidado desde ahora. Adiós". Ella tomó el autobús que llegó en ese momento y se fue, yo por mi parte quedé allí un rato pensando. Me senté en un banco y por unos instantes me distraje tanto que no noté que alguien estaba tomándome de los hombros.

"Hoy estás muy distraído, eso no es normal en ti". Una voz femenina me llamó la atención de vuelta a la tierra, era Yumiko. La miré por unos instantes hasta que ella cerró su paragua y se sentó a mi lado. Ya había pasado un buen momento desde que Kaori se fue y llegaba ella.

"Solo pensando".

"¿Pensando?". Parecía que dudaba de mí, yo miré hacia arriba y encontré con sus ojos preocupados más que dudosos. "Pasaron muchas cosas raras hoy, ¿no crees?" le dije y ella sonrió.

"Al parecer hay tormentas que son más furiosas que otras, ¿verdad?". Ese razonamiento me hizo reírme de las cosas que pasaron la semana pasada.

"Tienes razón".

"¿Hay algo que te moleste?". Quizás no me creyó cuando le dije lo anterior, ¿quizás sea mi cara de preocupación? Suspiré y decidí contarle algo, quizás se moleste por saber de cuál es la persona que está implicada en el hecho.

"Bueno… pasó algo en el club de servicio que me incomodó. Fue extraño"

"Extraño, ¿cómo qué?". Al parecer ella tampoco entendió.

"Me quedé dormido y luego Yukinoshita preguntó que si tenía como irme bajo la lluvia, pero le respondí casi como siempre; tu sabes, con algo burla sarcástica. Pero, lo más extraño es que se puso roja, salió molesta y se fue. Yuigahama salió luego de ella regañándome".

"Eso es extraño". Bueno, parece que no fue el único en notar el errático comportamiento de la reina del hielo. "No le prestes mucha atención, quizás estaba de malas. No tienes por qué estar buscándole a todo una razón. A veces las mujeres actúan así por qué sí".

Bueno, tiene razón. Le estoy dando mucha vueltas a ese asunto. Suspiré en cuanto vi que la lluvia se detuvo. Mi paragua se había secado lo suficiente como para colocarlo dentro de mi mochila, me aseguré que estuviera todo hasta el cuaderno de anotaciones importante que usé desde niño para mis ideas más brillantes. Luego de eso seguí adelante con Yumiko para escoltarla a su casa dado que ya era muy de noche. Yo me despedí de ella y seguí mi camino pensando en esas palabras.

" _Sé que fui la culpable, Hachiman… Pero no dejes de creer en el amor, por favor."_

* * *

Hikio se fue justo después de dejarme en la casa. Se veía preocupado. No creo que sea por lo de Yukinoshita sino más bien por otra cosa. ¿Quizás fue mala idea dejar que Orimoto fue tras él? No, realmente no se veía fuera de sí por ello. Me lo hubiera dicho… No creo que darle vueltas al asunto me vaya a dar las respuestas que necesito. Suspiré y decidí entrar.

Mi casa estaba sola como suele estar en estos días. No es extraño; me hubiera gustado que se hubiese quedado acá conmigo. Miré hacia la sala y subí a mi habitación. No tengo realmente ganas de comer con lo que pasó hoy así que comprendo bastante bien como debe sentirse Hikio. El aire estaba ajustado a temperatura ambiente y me eché sobre la cama con mi uniforme mirando al techo; aún recuerdo las palabras de aquella niña.

" _Miura, ¿te gusta Hachiman, no es así?"_ Yo me había quedado en shock por eso.

" _No creo que te incumba"._

" _Recuerda las palabras que me dijiste el día en que nos encontraste a los dos." 'No tienes derecho a amar a alguien como él', sí, las recuerdo bien. "¿Tampoco tienes el derecho de amarlo?"_

" _Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas, Orimoto-san" mencioné casi molesta._

" _Estás cometiendo el mismo error que cometí yo", se volteó y se fue caminando luego de que le hubiera dado la información de dónde encontrarlo a estas horas._

Pero esas palabras me dolieron en el alma. Ella lo perdió porque no pudo ser sincera con él desde que supo que estaba enamorada hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ¿estoy haciendo lo mismo? Pensar en eso hace que sienta un nudo en el estómago.

No quiero perderlo, no, no otra vez…

* * *

En algún lugar de Chiba, en el apartamento de una damisela que amaba los Pan-san y que era su fan número uno; se encontraba Yukinoshita Yukino preparando la cena. Pero su cara no estaba fija en la comida.

"No puedo concentrarme", suspiró antes de seguir hacia uno de sus muebles buscando algo en específico, un libro con cubierta de gato. Se sentó y lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Su corazón se encontraba contristado, acelerado y le dolía mucho. "No puede ser él de entre todas las personas…"

 **POV Yukinoshita**

Estaba fastidiada de que no me escuchara a la primera. Habíamos estado hablando de Orimoto Kaori y de que Hikigaya-kun la conocía aparentemente, según la versión de Yuigahama. Traté de llamarlo, pero estaba mirando a la distancia con los ojos cerrados. Dios, se había quedado dormido. Lo iba a despertar cuando noté que su cuadernos se cayó, cuando lo fui a recoger mi corazón se detuvo prácticamente…

En el cuaderno tenía apuntes de la trama de mi libro, de aquel recuerdo de mi infancia. Era uno especial que escribió alguien para mí y que atesoré. Se suponía que nadie más lo tenía…

A no ser…

Ese pensamiento me distrajo hasta ahora e incluso me puso molesta y me sentí avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Él era el príncipe que salvó a la princesa de aquellos niños que la molestaban; él era aquella persona de mi infancia.

"Yukkii", siento que alguien me llama como si viera a dos fantasma jugar.

"Hachiko". Una lágrima corrió por mí rostro cuando le devolví el saludo. "No te olvides de mí, ¿está bien?"

"No creo que pueda olvidarte", me aseguró.

Sin embargo… ambos nos olvidamos del otro. ¿No es así, Hachiko?

 _"Hikigaya-kun"_

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno acá terminó el capítulo. Como verán, cosas del pasado se están dando a la luz pero solo es el comienzo. Hay mucho drama que se está gestando tras bambalinas y que irá aumentando a medidas que la trama avance. El siguiente capítulo estará centrado en el arco del festival escolar y algunas sorpresas más.**

 **Otra cosa que espero que sea sorpresa –para bien- es cuando vuelva a actualizar.**

 **Por eso, antes de dejar esta página. Es urgente de que dejes tu opinión, quizás te sorprenda que el que me guste los comentarios del fanfiction, pero también es una motivación para poder subir el siguiente capítulo. –No les voy a mentir, siempre espero llegar a cierta cantidad de comentarios antes de subir al siguiente… Así que. Gamabare (?)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
